Video Game Became Reality
by brunnettewriter
Summary: ROMANCE! RichtofenxOC DempseyxOC NikolaixOC. A girl gamer is having a nice round of Nazi zombies at home,until the unexpected happened to her...
1. Chapter 1

I sat there in my class, listening to the aching pain of my teacher.. I kept looking at the clock praying for classes to end. Finally the bell rang and everyone was dismissed, while I walked home i wondered how i would spend the rest of the evening. I had the great thought of playing a round of nazi zombies! I haven't played that in while. Once at home, I kicked off my boots, dug out the ice cream, and turned on my 360. I could already tell I was in for a relaxing evening.

After hours of listening to the familiar screams of the zombies and watching people rage quit, something unfamiliar happened. I was staring at a black screen.

The lights were off, my phone stopped charging, and my eyes were wide with horror as I realized what just happened.

Well, this is great…

I scooted over to my curtains and opened them. The moon was already hanging in the sky, shining brightly and elegantly. Guess I was playing for more than a round.I peeled myself off the couch and stopped abruptly as I felt the soreness kicking in. Stretching out the stiffness, I walked over to look out the kitchen window. The whole block was out of power.

"Hopefully this won't last very long," I mumbled to myself.

I dashed back to the couch and ate the rest of my ice cream.

Deciding to unplug stuff so it won't fry all the electronics in my house, I decided to go unplug the 360 first. I started with the back, and when I touched the wires, I fell back and cried in pain. My 360 just shocked the shit out of me!

Well, duh! My hands were still wet from the ice cream. I quickly wiped my hands on my shirt and tried again. I managed to touch the wires, but when I started to tug at it, there was a lot of static and sparks. I fell back, passed out.

...

"I certainly hope that was the last of them today," Nikolai grumbled. "I want to drink my vodka in peace!"

Takeo murmured something in Japanese and looked through the barricades to make sure there weren't zombies coming. He relaxed a little when there was only silence.

"I'm hungry!" Nikolai shouted and patted his stomach.

"Go eat then," Tank said. "Town's that way." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Nikolai grumbled and went back inside the theater, not bothering to argue. All he wanted was to drink vodka and eat, but he could live with just drinking. Tank fixed his attention to Takeo.

"It's always pretty nice out here," Tank said as he spun around, looking at everything and had his hands behind his back.

"No matter how many freakbags fill up the alley."

Takeo nodded. "It may not look like home, but the atmosphere brings a great greeting."

Tank chuckled to himself. It was nice having a chat with the Japanese man. He was the only person that made the most sense. Then his face turned still as he saw something move in the distance.

"Tak!" Tank whispered loudly.

He nodded past Takeo, and Takeo had his gun prepared.

Once Takeo peered through the almost naked barricade, he saw what Tank warned him about. There was something moving and groaning softly. They could only see a leg, but the leg didn't seem to belong to one of the zombies. It groaned and moved again.

A hand waved up in the air and grabbed onto a trash can.

"Holy hell, Tak! I think that's a human!" Tank climbed through the barricade and jogged up to what he was hoping was another person.

Right there, laying down next to the trash can was a girl.

...

What in the world just happened?

My palms hurt, my head throbbed, my body felt like it was being twisted. I heard something in the distance that made my head hurt more.

I tried shooing it away with my hand but felt something cold. Everything was blurry when I opened my eyes, and it took a few minutes to try to focus everything. Why was it so bright? What reeked?

"Are you okay?"

I lazily bobbed my head up and tried to focus on the blurrier object in front of me.

There were two figures, I just couldn't tell what they were.

"Hey, miss?"

I groaned and layed back down. Did I drink last night? That's when I remembered the power outage and my Xbox.

"We should take her to see Richtofen."

"Nah. Dr. Crazy will try to dissect her or somethin'."

Did I hear Richtofen?

I tried looking again, and there I saw a military outfit and a blue outfit.

"See! She's moving."

My arm hurt, I used it to prop myself up on. I was helped to my feet, and felt a little dizzy and nauscious. The figure steadied me so I wouldn't fall down, and my vision was beginning to focus. I blinked a couple when I was staring at a man. I blinked some more when standing next to him was an Asian man.

In the flesh, was Tank Dempsey and Masaki Takeo.

What happened, I asked myself..


	2. Chapter 2

I laughed. It started out to be a grin, then a few chuckles, then just full out laughter. I brushed off some dirt and debris from my jeans, laughing a little bit more, then stood up straight. The look on Tank's face was priceless. Takeo… well, the usual straight expression on his face. This is a really weird dream.

"This reminds me of the time the hospital drugged me," I mumbled to myself.

Tank gave me a quizzical look. "You do drugs?"

I laughed some more and shook my head. "No! This is just a dream."

I looked around. There were a few trash cans in view, a barricade with a lot of boards missing, stairs, and a soda machine. This must be the alley to the theater, and I'm assuming the soda machine is Double Tap. I sighed and clasped my hands together. "Well, guys, nice seeing ya. Time to wake up." I closed my eyes, pinched my arm, felt the sharp sting, and opened my eyes.

Tank and Takeo were still there. They looked at each other and looked back at me, shifting their weight to the other foot to get closer to me.

"Wake up?"

Tank asked. "Wake up from what?"

"This dream," my voice cracked.

I cleared my throat and pretended to have a coughing fit.

"This is no dream," Takeo said.

He glanced around before turning back to me. "You are in Germany."

I laughed mockingly, and reached for Tank's gun since he was the closest. He jumped back and put a defensive hand on his gun.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, if I shoot myself, I'll wake up."

Tank put his hands up, raised an eyebrow, and took a couple of steps back.

"Hey, I have no idea what you're talking about, but you just woke up from that spot-" he pointed to where I got up from, "and that's all I know."

I tuned him out for most of what he said. I was fixated on finding a way to wake myself up. That shock from my xbox sure made me black out.

"Hey!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts from Tank's abrupt voice.

"You should come see the doctor," Takeo suggested to me.

"She ain't gonna see that crazy kraut, Tak!" Tank sounded like a little kid. Maybe the crazy dude was Richtofen.

I felt myself start to panic a little. If he was referring to Richtofen, then I don't want to wake up just yet. They were going back and forth on this subject, and I just stood there and watched. They were both quite tall,me raising up just below Tank's shoulders, Takeo a few inches taller. After a few gestures from Takeo, and a lot of facial expressions of anger and confusion from Tank, he finally sighed.

"Alright, miss. Come with us," he grumbled.

He led the way hopefully to see Richtofen, and I kept my face unreadable when on in the inside I was squealing with delight. I followed him, Takeo behind me, and everything seemed so real. We went through the barricade, up the stairs, and into the room with the fire trap.

It seemed much bigger than what the game led on. The mystery box wasn't in this room. According to the board, it was on the stage. The wall paper was torn off, there were holes in the walls, there were some couches with rips and tears in them. The room was twice the size of a large living room. I tried to sneak a peek through the other rooms that were inside this room, but I slipped on some blood and almost fell. It most likely belonged to the zombies that infested this place.

Takeo held his stance to catch me in case I fell, and Tank was completely oblivious to the fact I almost ate it.

"Thank you,"

I said breathlessly.

He only nodded and we continued on. I saw the lobby and my jaw dropped. There were holes and blood and zombie parts scattered about, but it looked so elegant as well with a Halloween touch. Chairs that haven't been used in a while were turned upside down, glass and broken vodka bottles, and the familiar blue cord with the power to teleport was surging from the lobby to the stage. It looked truly magnificent.

Making our way downstairs, I saw the red chairs, which most of them were destroyed, and around a wall was the Juggernog machine. Everything looked so real. I touched the red, worn out and torn chairs and I caught my breath. If I'm touching this, and I can feel the ground through my socks, then maybe this wasn't a dream. In a dream you normally can't feel anything you touch right? Well, I don't think I'm imagining this. The dust from the chairs stained my hand, and I stared at it with horror.

When I looked up I nearly jumped out of my skin. Richtofen was staring down at me with cat-like eyes. They narrowed down, and he watched me intently. I had no idea he was standing a few feet away from me either. I heard Tank saying,

"And that's why I brought her in".

He was probably explaining to Richtofen what happened. I really needed a good explanation too.

Richtofen's hat was gripped in his hand and part of his bangs hung on his forehead. His jacket was off, leaving him in a loosened tie, a buttoned up white shirt, and his pants secured tightly with a black belt. I put my hand down by my side aware it must've looked funny, and cleared my throat. I wanted to talk, but nothing came out. Richtofen cracked his jaw, and moved closer to me. I stumbled back, bumping into Takeo, and the Nazi doctor grabbed my chin with gloved fingers.

"Who are you?" he growled.

I was hesitant. One wrong move and he wouldn't think twice about killing me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: His

Interrogation

His cold eyes could probably look right through me. His gun hung to his hip and he removed his gloves. He placed a warm hand against my forehead, then moved it down to my cheek, sliding it over my neck. He grunted before slipping his hand back into his black glove.

"I'm not asking twice. You are capable of reshopnding."

It was more of a threat than a question.

"Chloe…" My voice sounded small, like a mouse. I wasn't sure if I spoke or not, but Richtofen nodded slightly.

"Und vat are you doing in a place like zhis?"

Another threat that was far from a question.

Now we've come to the difficult part. What am I suppose to say? How am I suppose to say it? I looked up to his green eyes and I was certain he was a human lying detector. I knew for a fact I wouldn't pass a lying test either. Tank and Takeo were waiting eagerly to know I appeared before their eyes too. I heard Richtofen growl lowly, knowing he wouldn't ask twice. How can I explain everything without making it sound crazy? Richtofen looked like he was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Hey, nut job, doesn't she- or Helen need some kind of medical attention?"

Tank asked, breaking the thick tension. Hopefully I was saved.

"Nein, American. She understands vat I am asking,".

Never taking his eyes off from my face, he reached for his gun,

"und she should realize the consequences for not answering."

Oh great I thought!..

"Whoa, doc! She's not a maggot addict or anything!"

Tank pushed on Richtofen's right shoulder roughly to spin him around. They were face to face with pure hatred hanging in the air.

"You're not killing her."

Richtofen grinned. "Vould you like to take her place?"

He scared me. Scared me beyond anything that was thrown at me. Right now didn't seem like a bad time to become zombie food. I don't think I could take anymore of his threats, or glares.

"I was shocked here."

Tank and Richtofen turned to me. Tank had confusion written all over his stressed face, and Richtofen looked a little pleased to make progress.

"From?" he pressed.

"My house."

"Vhich is vhere?"

he snapped. Oh, duh.

"Ameri… Europe," I studdered.

It was hard to remember which one I was born and which I lived in.

"Vhich one?"

Richtofen crouched down in front of me and put a hand on his temple.

Good question.

"Where it zapped me from was Europe. I was born in America."

He paused for a few seconds.

"Vhy vere you in Europe?"

Did he have to know everything?

"Visiting family."

I hoped he stopped with the questions. It was making my mouth hurt. He seemed to have run out of questions, but I knew it wasn't the case. The zombies were probably going to be here any minute.

"I am not finished,"

he said, standing up.

"Ve vill continue zhis later."

He turned around and headed for the stage.

"Stay alive."

Nikolai appeared on the stage and spotted the tiny circle. He held out a finger and pointed it to each person, then again, and again.

"Did we get an extra?"

"It's okay, Nikolai," Tank said.

"We have another one joining the team."

He turned to me and handed me a gun.

"You'll need this for now."

It was an AUG. I took it, and I didn't realize it would be heavy. It dropped before my muscles realized they had to use a little more strength. If Richtofen saw, he probably would have laughed.

As Nikolai came towards us, Takeo left without saying a word. Those little outbursts in the game weren't for show; there really were favorites and people on the shit list. Nikolai took out a bottle of vodka and began drinking.

"Can she carry that?"

He noticed my fail a few moments ago.

"I can handle it," I said.

The weight was becoming familiar, and I held it without any strain. I aimed it at a few chairs and was amazed at how much clearer everything looked through the lens. It's a good thing this was one of the guns I would use. I looked up and saw the projector room. I wonder if anyone pack-a-punched their guns yet. An even better question would be how long have these guys been here.

Looking back on the stage, I saw Richtofen working on the teleporter. His jacket was resting next to him along with his gloves.

The familiar boards ripping from their positions echoed through the theater. There were a few gun shots, and nothing more.

Tank noticed my worried face.

"It'll be fine," he reassured me. "It's actually pretty fun killing zombies."

I smiled at him.

"I'm not concerned. Just a little tired."

Takeo came back.

"I do not think more will come at the moment."

"Really?"

Tank whined.

"I was hoping for more."

"More time for vodka!" Nikolai cheered, and drank more.

Richtofen overheared what Takeo said and spoke up.

"Zhen you all have time to rest." He stared at me.

"You can shleep ven you answer my questions. Und no interruptions!"

That last remark was snapped to Tank who had something to say, but closed his mouth instead.

"You get use to him," he whispered in my ear. "Sort of."

We all walked to the stage and the three males got in the teleporter. Richtofen and I stayed out on the stage. With the blue electrical charge, they vanished, but the light didn't turn red. I stared at in wonder and Richtofen snapped his fingers in my face.

"Follow me," he said softly.

We left the stage, turning left from the teleporter, climbing up the stairs, and into the room above. This room looked neater than the other rooms I've been in. There was a door that Richtofen walked up to, opening it with a key, and the door creaked open.

"Go in," he demanded. I knew better than to have him ask twice. I walked inside the dark room, not knowing when to stop. Lights came on and I immidiately held up my arms to block my face.

"Interesting," I heard him say.

Blindly I searched for something- a chair or stool. He directed me over a few steps more and sat me down.

I squinted against the light and saw a desk with neatly stacked papers on it, pens, and behind it was Richtofen himself. Getting use to the lights, I stopped squinting and scooted closer to the desk. I sat cross-legged and examined my socks. There was no way I would be able to wash out all of the goo that stained my socks. I was beginning to wish I wore shoes in the house.

Richtofen said down and pulled a clean sheet of paper from a drawer. This must be his office, maybe the only place he can really escape to and not be bothered. He scribbled something down on the paper for a few seconds before looking up to me.

"You are distraught. How else do you feel?" he folded his hands on the desk.

"Um… kind of tired. Very thirsty… my shoulders feel sore, and-"

I looked at my hand. The very hand that was shocked the first time i tried to unplug my 360.

"This hand feels a little dry."

He jotted down some notes. I didn't dare look at what he was writing.

"You are not hungry?"

he asked.

I shook my head. He wrote that down too.

After a long pause, he said,

"So, you vere shocked here? How vas zhe experience?"

I had to think back to it. Happily sitting down, then brought here.

"There was a spark, then blue lights, and that's all I remember."

"You didn't feel anything?"

Yes. That unpleasant zap. "No."

He tapped the pen on the desk before writing down more notes. I looked over to the stack of papers.

"Did you interview the other guys too?" I asked

He waved his hand with annoyance. "I vill ask zhe questions."

I frowned at him.

"I'm curious too, you know."

He set his pen down roughly when he was done with his notes. He tried smiling at me, but it came into a crooked line, like he didn't know how to smile.

"Fine. Vat are your questions?"

I made a list in my head.

"That first one should be answered."

He sighed and placed a protective hand on the stack of papers.

"Zhis is part of my research. Ja, zhere are some notes on zhe others written in here." He looked at me. "Yours vill fit in nicely."

That made me shuddered. I wasn't a person to him. I was just research, along with the others that are stuck here.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Approximately two und a half years."

That was a long time. I could see myself playing this game for two and half years, but never actually living here for that long.

"You've never tried leaving?"

"I have been fixing zhe teleporter. Ve should be on our vay soon."

Drowsiness swept over me. I began to sway in my chair.

"Zhe sooner you ask your questions the sooner you can rest,"

I heard the teasing in his voice. I think for now I was done with the questions. I stood up in my chair and Richtofen raised an eyebrow.

"I still have one more question."

I groaned but kept standing.

"How much do you know about zhe zombies? How much do you know about me?"

I saw a pitch black room before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to find myself bound with some wires and gagged.

How the heck did this happen? I looked around and saw a pack-a-punch machine and the sleeping figures of the zombie killing crew. Oh yeah, the crazy XBox thing.

"You seem to be fully avake."

I jumped and landed on the ground. I felt like a sushi roll as I tried to get back up. There was no doubt in my mind this was Richtofen's doing. I glared up at his pleased smile while he watched me struggle. I was certain he was watching me as if I were his personal experiment toy. He propped his head up on the palm of his hand, his elbow propped up on his knee. The pose from this angle looked pretty sexy, even for a sadistic Nazi doctor- No! I must stay focused. I shook those thoughts away and tried asking him what the hell was going on, but it all came out muffled.

He placed a hand cupping his ear.

"Vat?"

He asked in a mocking tone, his smile never fading. I wanted to kick him so bad. I had a clear shot to his crotch if my legs were free.

The others remained asleep; unaware of the situation. I glanced hopelessly to the others.

"Oh no, little girl, I made sure zhey vould be ashleep while we had a little heart to heart."

He bit his bottom lip to contain the rupture of laughter that was about to erupt. Richtofen stretched his arms and got up. He picked me up with one arm and hoisted me on top of his shoulder. I felt like something he just hunted! I tried waking up anyone with my muffled screams, but the others didn't even budge.

We left the projector room.

"Now zhen, continuing from where we left off,"

Richtofen said.

We were in his office again, with the same stack off papers, and in the same chairs.

"You vill answer my last question."

He paused, realizing I can't talk. He slipped out his knife and walked over to me. He cut off the wires and cut off the cloth around my mouth, giving me my freedom to talk.

I wanted to spit at him, but instead spit on the floor boards. Spitting on a guy with a knife in hand probably isn't a smart idea. Instead of going back behind his desk, he sat on top of his desk, knife dangling from his fingers, hunched over staring at me with green eyes.

He was waiting for his answer.

"Can you tell me what the question was? I kind of forgot it." I lied.

"Kind of?" he sounded disgusted.

"Und I kind of know you're lying."

My face froze over. How did he-

"How do I know?

"Years of exshperience."

Well, damn. Can he read minds too? I stretched a little and rubbed my eyes before saying,

"Curiosity killed the cat."

He sighed and traced gloved fingers over the Bowie knife. It looked clean, sharp, and menacing. Sure, in a shop, I'd be fawning all over that knife, but in the hands of Richtofen, it's a different story. He needs me alive to get answers, but what happens when that's over and done with? I had to stall.

"Well, why do you assume I know anything about you? Are you that paranoid?"

"Paranoia has nothing to do vith zhe situation. I know zhere is something odd about you. A spy? From America? Though I believe you vere visiting your family, zhere are still missing blanks, aren't there?"

His eyes never left mine, while I found it difficult to turn away.

I sighed.

"You said you vere… shocked, was it? Let's start zhere."

he said.

What was there to start from? The fact I'm inside a game. I laughed to myself as I thought of how other people have asked and imagined what goes on inside a game when it's turned off. I'm living in it right now, and I must say it sucks.

I brought myself back to where to explain from.

"Um… you can tell when I'm lying, right? No matter how ridiculous a story sounds, you can tell whether or not it's made up or real?"

He nodded. "Go on."

I scratched my head and let out a

"EW!" Talk about bad hair day.

I can't worry about that right now.

"I'm sitting at home, playing this game called Call of Duty: Black ops. There's a main story, a multiplayer, and a zombie portion. Now this is where it gets crazy. You play as four different players either with friends or online with random people. The purpose of the game is to kill waves of zombies and not die, and it can go on forever and ever."

I took in a breath, trying to calm myself down. Richtofen sat there motionless, watching me intently.

"You play it on this… game console called an Xbox, and today, or yesterday, whenever the hell it happened, the power went out at my house. I didn't want my Xbox getting fried, so I went to unplug it, but it shocked me. I tried again, and I woke up next to trashcans."

I was getting choked up for no reason. I looked back at Richtofen and he didn't have an expression on his face. His face was just blank. If he calls me a liar, then I know he lied by saying he can tell if someone is lying or not.

"Und who are zhese four different players?" he asked quietly.

I swallowed. "Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and you," I said and looked down.

He still had the blank expression on his face.

"I know this place," I continued. "It's Kino Der Toten, or in translation, Theater of the Dead. It's one of the playable maps on the game."

I looked around with awe. "It's a lot larger than the game leads on though."

I looked at him and now his blank expression looked like a mixture of horror and confusion. He dropped the Bowie knife and it stuck perfectly in the wood.

"Und zhis goes back to my question: How much do you know about me?"

I shrugged. "You created the zombies with Dr. Maxis. Samantha controls them now, but you want to control them. Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo were all experiments of yours."

He stood up and stalked over to me. I looked up at him, and his green eyes looked like they were glowing.

"You vill never tell zhem. I vill kill you."

And he made his way out the door, leaving me in his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Out For Blood

I sat there motionless as I heard his footsteps. He stopped just before he exited his office. Oh, that's right. He's probably waiting for me to leave so he can lock up. I collected myself and scurried out the room, keeping my head down and trying to calm myself. It was at that moment I realized my AUG was missing. Maybe it was in the projector room. But then that means I have to wait until the red light went green before I could activate the teleporter.

I made my way down the grans staircases,the steps and carpets were stained with blood and zombie bits, the swastika banners were had tears in it, probably the work of those gas crawlers, the floors creaked with every step and let out a hollow noise. This place could really use a touch up every once in a while.

Being mindful of my surroundings, I kept my eyes glued to the ceiling to make sure those damn gas crawlers wouldn't sneak up on me. I'd rather have to face the monkeys and dogs than those stupid crawlers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Quick Revive machine. Did I still need points to use the magical soda machine? Could I use the box whenever I felt like without a teddy bear showing up? Still many unanswered questions. Too focused about being ambushed, I didn't count on running into anyone. I actually forgot where I was and who I was with for a moment.

"Hey, it's pretty dangerous to take strolls around here without a handy weapon,"

I heard Tank say.

I jumped upon hearing his voice. Looks like whatever Richtofen did to them wore off.

"Oh, hey, Tank."

He held out my silver hunk of steel, and I accepted it gratefully.

"Just wanted to look around."

Maybe Tank couldn't tell when someone is lying.

He nodded, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked around.

"Have you seen that crazy bastard around?"

"No, I haven't. You looking for him?"

I was a bit surprised that he'd be looking for someone he despised.

Tank waved his hand.

"Nah, just want to make sure he isn't ditching us or anything. You gotta keep an eye on your enemies," he laughed a little.

You mean besides the fact he brainwashed all of you and wants to control the world? I was lost in my thoughts and Tank snapped his fingers in my face.

"Wha…?" I asked, surprised.

"Geez, you space out a lot,"

Tank said, sounding rather annoyed.

His voice was husky, like he needed to clear his throat, but I knew that's the way he sounded when he always spoke. I use to think it was cool. He noticed my down face.

"Let's go eat. Food's on the stage."

I didn't feel hungry, but I went anyway. What would they eat anyway? Was there a grocery store near by? I tried not to think that they would cook zombie meat and eat that. I made myself sick just thinking about it. And we all came from different backgrounds; no hamburgers, sushi, or anything that we would prefer was laying around. I could've drooled while thinking about eating a hamburger with bacon and slurping it down with a strawberry shake. Kicking back on my couch eating some chips and cookies, gulping down Dr. Pepper. How easy it was to think about my old life, but how can I get back to it?

On the stage sat Nikolai and Takeo. Nikolai was sitting next to the turret while he contently ate his meal and had a bottle of vodka keeping him company. Takeo wasn't on the stage. He was sitting in front of the fire, cooking on the ground. There was a circle of rocks surrounding the fire and some sticks help up a bit pot. Takeo stood up to bow slightly and resumed his crouched position. He was stirring what looked like soup. I could see potatoes and carrots in the pot. Once the scent finally hit my nose, my stomach gave me a pissed off groan. I covered my stomach with my arms and Tank laughed.

"Where were you,

little girl?" Nikolai asked.

.. "I thought zombies got you. Heh, only here for a short time and already lost."

It was a better welcoming than what Richtofen gave me.

"Just went out for some fresh air,"

I smiled at him. I turned my attention back to the soup.

"It smells delicious!"

"It will be ready shortly. That bull couldn't contain himself to wait," he nodded his head to Nikolai's direction.

Nikolai in return flipped him off behind his back.

"Everything is prepared at it's best-"

He waved his hand over the bowls and silverware,

"hopefully to your liking."

I nodded. "Everything looks fine."

I knew it must be pretty hard to live here, trying to survive. There was no time to ask for perfectly clean spoons and bowls.

Tank grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why so formal, Tak? Not getting the hots for the new member, are ya?"

I punched his arm playfully. His bicep was huge!

"A gentleman is always respectful to ladies," Takeo said, still stirring.

He poured some soup into a bowl and handed it to me. I took it with a happy thank you and without hesitation. I didn't make time to savor any of it. As quick as I accepted it was as fast as it was gone.

"Whoa there, girl," Tank laughed.

"She can be more ravenous than you, Nikolai."

Nikolai drank some vodka.

"Is that a challenge?"

"This is so good!"

I said in glee.

"You're a great cook, Takeo!"

Takeo bowed his head and handed Tank a bowl. He poured another one for himself and began eating, actually tasting eat spoonful. Richtofen appeared on stage, coming from the dressing room. He surveyed the room and with cat-like eyes. Talk about a mood killer.

Takeo noticed him and reached down to pour him a bowl.

"I von't be needing food," Richtofen said.

He glared at the soup Takeo made.

"You haven't eaten in two days," Nikolai said. "Eat, comrade!"

"Nein."

He turned to leave.

"Don't be stubborn," I said with more volume. Richtofen stopped in his tracks. Well, I said something. I have to go through with it now.

"You heard what Nikolai said. You'll surely die from starvation, if not that, then a zombie because you're too frail from malnutrition."

Everyone was silent. It seemed like time itself stopped. Everyone stared at me, shocked I just yelled at the man who could easily take any of our lives. Slowly, Richtofen turned around. I was certain he was going to shoot me daggers, but instead he had a grin on his face. He made his way to the soup, poured himself a bowl, and ate. He stood there and ate every last drop he served himself. We all watched him. If it wasn't making him uncomfortable then it sure was making me uncomfortable. He licked his lips, set the bowl down, cast one more glance to me, and disappeared back into the dressing room.

Time was going by again and I let out a sigh. He was just so stubborn. The mood around here was still dead. I stared at the bowl Richtofen ate out of. He tried so hard to detach himself from everyone, from the world. Things were not going to get any easier around here.

I looked at everyone's serious face.

"Sorry about that, guys," I mumbled.

"Sorry?"

Nikolai said. "You have guts, girl! I like you more than before now that you have backbone!"

He scarved down the rest of his soup.

Tank pat me on the back.

"Any person who can stick up to that creepy bastard certainly has my respect."

"Would you care for seconds?" Takeo asked, reaching for my bowl.

On cue my stomach growled.

I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes, please!"

I was feeling a lot better after having some food in my system.

We all had a little bonding time; sharing laughs, telling stories. It was so easy to forget it was all a game. Everyone had memories from the war, from their childhood, remembered all of their fears and great deeds. How can they be computer generated when they really did had a life before the zombies?

Speaking of zombies…

"We'll come back to that discussion later, Nikolai," Tank said. "But now we've got company."

The cries of the zombies echoed throughout the theater. My heart began to pound in my chest. My first time really fighting with zombies. I was getting so excited my hands were shaking. Everyone else was use this routine. They stretched, checked their ammo, made sure their knife was in an easy to reach spot. I checked my AUG. It certainly did look beautiful.

"Chloe!" Tank said.

I looked up and he tossed me something. I caught it and examined it.

"It's called Juggernog," he said. "Drink it. That stuff gives you some extra strength."

Wow, my first time drinking Jug. I saw the bubbles popping in the glass bottle. I twisted the cap open, then tried again, and again.

"Here,"

Tank reached for the bottle and opened it without ease.

"Looks like you need to build up some muscle."

I drank it and the drink sent shivers down my spine. It sizzled in my mouth, having the same effect that sour candy would. The taste was extraordinary! Like Fufu Berry from the Jone's Soda. I gulped it down and let out a small burp.

Tank smiled and chuckled.

The boards being ripped off mixed in with the screams from the zombies. It was time to experience a real zombie wave. I saw some gas crawlers coming down from the ceiling. I aimed my AUG at it, tracking it's every move. I fired at it, taking off its head, and it exploded before its body hit the broken chairs.

"Seems like you can take care of yourself," Tank said.

"Looks like it," I said, feeling very proud of myself.

I saw the zombies raining down and pouring in. This is going to be fun.

We all split up. I saw Takeo going towards the dressing room, Nikolai went up the stairs, Tank went towards the lobby, and I stayed here on the stage. Time to put all those hours of hard work reaching the high levels on zombies to good use. I jogged in a small circle in front of the turret on the stage. Twisting around and turning in every direction. Zombies were coming towards me. I opened the distance by running further out from the circle. Pretty soon more and more zombies were following behind me. I made dashes and tight turns running up towards the turret and then jumping down, and circling back.

A giant horde of zombies were screaming and reaching out to get me. Time to train. Instead of making another big circle, I raced over towards the dressing room, turning diagonally before I entered so I was still on the stage. I made sure there weren't any zombies in front of my trying to cheat me. When the coast was clear, I turned back around and unleashed a clip onto the zombies. Some heads popped off, some of them dropped dead, and some of them still came after me. No matter, I could do this all day.

I killed more and more zombies, doing my zombie train routine. I evaded going through the smelly mess the gas crawlers left behind, but I did catch a few whiffs and I almost puked. It was horrible! It smelled like one of those silent but deadly farts, just only worse.

More zombies came at me, trying to cheat me, but I made my way through every gap I could slip through. It seemed like five waves of zombies came out to attack, maybe more. But by the end of it all, I still had some adrenaline left.

"That was the most fun I had!" I squealed.

As if I just got tickets to see my favorite band. Everyone else was exhausted. I was ready to kick more zombie butt, then Mr. Doom and Gloom came walking down the aisle. I could see his chest rising and falling too. Takeo unsheathed his sword and began cleaning it with a cloth he pulled from his pocket.

Richtofen eyed us all.

"No damages zhis time. Gut." Then he looked at me.

I was sweaty, hair messed up, and had a few tears in my clothes. "Be more careful." His voice was cold and he sounded very uncaring.

"It's her first time,"

Tank said, standing up for me. "She did pretty for her first time."

Yeah, first time killing real zombies and not sitting on a sofa like a lazy ass.

Richtofen rolled his eyes. He walked passed us and to the teleporter. I could hear the faintest growl in his stomach. Stubborn prick. I noticed the cord was glowing blue, and the light was green.

"I finished fixing the teleporter,"

he said. "No ve don't have to reconnect it every time ve use it."

"Ah! Nikolai can sleep anytime he wants!" Nikolai cheered.

Richtofen seemed disinterested and he left towards the alley.

Nikolai was already in the teleporter. He looked out to us, expecting everyone to get in.

"Well, why not?"

I said. I didn't exactly have the best night's sleep. We all got in the teleporter and this time I hoped that when I wake up, I won't be bound and gagged.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Are You Board?

I would have enjoyed waking up to the chirping of birds rather than Nikolai's snoring.

Though the sleep was well appreciated, my body didn't quite appreciate the new sleeping routine. Sleeping on hard wood wasn't exactly how I spent my nights sleeping on. Maybe some of those banners could be used as a blanket.

I pulled myself up and looked around. Tank was sitting up against the wall next to the pack-a-punch machine, Nikolai was sprawled across the floor on his back, and Takeo was neatly curled in a ball facing a corner. Tank opened his eyes in alarm and inhaled sharply. He looked around in panick and then relaxed when he saw everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey, there," he said breathlessly.

He wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"Hey," I said back.

He got up and brushed his pants off. Tank noticed I was starring at him.

He shook his head.

"Just a dream. Glad it wasn't real."

He crossed the room to the teleporter waiting patiently to be used.

"You wanna come?"

Feeling pretty stupid because I realized I was still staring, I got up and met with him in the teleporter. The question popped up in my mind,where was Richtofen?It's a miracle zombies only eat things that are living, otherwise there wouldn't have been any food for Tank and I to bring back to the others.

When we got back to the theater, Richtofen was still nowhere to be seen.

He was going to miss breakfast, or whatever time it was. I couldn't imagine him eating on his own.

"He'll show up eventually,"

Nikolai said, stuffing his face with sausages.

"I'll eat his share!"

I really hoped he didn't. No matter how much he excluded himself, and no matter how negative everyone thought of him, he was still human. I looked at some barricades and noticed all the boards were ripped off.

"Looks like the barricades need to be repaired," I pointed out.

"We keep the spares in the garbage cans in the alley," Takeo said.

"I will get to it."

"Just you?" I asked. "Things will get done a lot faster if we all helped out."

I chowed down some sausages and buttered bread and wiped my hands off on some cloth. Richtofen appeared, but ignored us. He went straight to the teleporter and started working on it.

"He sure is a hard worker too,"

I whispered inside the circle. I saw his mouth moving, indicating he was muttering to himself. Or to the voices. Well, yeah, himself.

Tank waved his hand at him unimpressed.

"Don't worry about him. Just leave his share here and let's go."

He swallowed his mouthful and left to the alley.

Nikolai scratched his belly.

"Uh… I need a drink."

He scurried off towards the dressing room.

Which left Takeo and me.

I sighed.

"We should get started before the zombies start to come."

I've never had to nail anything together, so I had a few issues while doing this. I kept hitting my fingers, the nails were bent, and the boards kept slinging out of its place because the nails weren't holding them up. By the end of it all my fingers were throbbing, my hands and arms had some bruises, and Tank and Takeo had to redo the barricades I failed miserably at.

Sure, it feels good to help out, but damn does it suck when you have no idea what you're doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Her Check-up

I don't know what I ate, but my stomach wasn't feeling right. It wasn't the monthly torture, and I never let a zombie or hellhound get too close to me, so why is my stomach in pain right now?

It could be from the blood and pieces of the zombie bodies smacking me and spreading their germs. Just the other day Nikolai blew up some zombies with a grenade, and one of the dead hands flew right for me and slapped me clear across my face. Richtofen claims these zombies are mindless, but I'm pretty sure that specific one wanted a final strike for vengeance.

Everything Takeo made was perfectly delicious, so it couldn't be his cooking. Maybe it was the tiny sip of vodka I took when Nikolai was sleeping. I just wanted to see how strong his alcohol was. I had to stay away from him for a few hours until I found some gum.

Richtofen still hated me, but he might be nice enough to see what's up with my stomach. Then again, I don't think he knows the meaning of being nice. My stomach made more unpleasant sounding noises, and I tried muffling the sound with my arms wrapped around my tummy. I'm really glad no one was around to hear this. I could just have diarrhea.

"Vat are you doing?"

"I'm just taking a walk," I turned around to face Richtofen.

His jacket was off, the top button of his white shirt was unbuttoned, and his black tie was loose around his neck.

"What are you doing."

"Looking for you. Follow me."

Without saying anything more, he turned and left.

I had no idea where we were going. I doubled check for my AUG and followed him. We passed by Tank and Nikolai, who gave us questioning looks, and I returned with a convincing smile and shrugged my shoulders. My stomach was still making weird noises. I wasn't sure if Richtofen could hear them or not, but if he did he didn't make any sign of caring.

I kind of figured we were going back to his office, but instead we were walking to the teleporter. He shoved me in, pressed some buttons, and away we went. As we were teleporter I saw some clocks spinning rapidly, then blinding white. Once my vision was cleared, I saw we were at a different place. Everything looked like different shades of blue.

"Is this Der Riese?"

I gasped. This place was huge!

"Correct. Come."

He walked down the steps and made a right going for the other staircase.

I was so eager to explore Der Riese. This is one of my favorite maps of the game! Mostly because there aren't any Nova 6 crawlers to annoy me. The guns weren't sketched on the walls, the doors were open, and the pack-a-punch machine was ready. The boards were all ripped off and there were puddles of blood seeping through the barricades. We walked into the furnace room and you could immidiately feel the heat slap you in the face. We walked upstairs into the next room and made a right. I looked to see if the radio was placed in the corner and it wasn't.

"You must go to sleep now," I heard Richtofen say.

He jabbed something into my neck before I could turn to face him, and I only remember falling.

I woke up and found myself strapped down to a steel table. He strapped down the belts a little too tight, unless that's what he intended. My stomach felt a lot better, like it felt softer and less harsh. There was Richtofen, his back to me as he was writing stuff down. There were tubes and bottles of chemical stuff surrounding him. He heard me trying to wiggle underneath the belts and turned to me with a smile.

"You voke up. Gut."

He walked over to me with a needle and fear ran through me. I tried to escape but nothing worked. I screamed but that only made him put his hand over my mouth. I could feel the needle going into my vein and sucking up my blood.

"Afraid of a needle?" he teased.

When he took his hand off my mouth I said,

"Fuck you."

He ignored me and brought the needle back to his work place. He put half of it into a seperate container, and the other half he mixed with something that was glowing green. I saw as the glowing green turned into a bright red, then a deep blue, and back to red. He tapped his pen against the steel desk and wrote something down. There was a think trail of blood flowing from where he jabbed the needle into my arm.

"You're body is interesting." he said while he mixed other stuff. "Your blood doesn't mix well vith the Element 115. Not like the others."

He finished writing down his observations and sighed. He faced me and had some unreadable emotion in his eyes.

I was very confused.

"Do you want to unstrap me?"

"Nein"

He went back to messing with his chemical set.

"Is the only reason you brought me here was to draw my blood?" I said impatiently. This wasn't very fun.

"That, und to make some observations," he said, his back still to me.

My heart sank. Multiple thoughts ran through my head. He's going to turn me into a zombie, he'll keep me in a cell and only let me out to run tests on me, he's going to make me his personal pet.

"What kind of observations?" I asked.

"Vell, for starters I vanted to see how your stomach ache vould react with the Element 115, and it seems like a success. But I just need to vait a few more hours to make that assumption."

He already put that shit in me?!

"Now vith your blood, I vas curious to see how it vould react if I mixed it with a zombie."

He left the room and brought back a skeleton wearing a Nazi outfit.

"Zhis is vat happened."

It looked dead now. The once flesh hungry zombie was now fully dead, and turned into a skeleton.

"He vas spazzing and didn't attack me. He kept clutching his head und I think his heart exploded."

He put the zombie back where he found it.

"I just mixed your blood vith the zombie's in this tube to see how it looked like. It didn't quite turn him into a human, just killed him."

He looked at me and crossed his arms across his chest.

As interesting as this sounded, it also made me sick.

He picked up a scalpel and I panicked again.

"Oh don't vorry," he said, "zhis may hurt. A lot."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Near Death

I kicked the scalpel out of his hand. He only smiled at the pain, of course, and I glared at him as menacingly as I could. This only made him enjoy the situation even more.

"You are a fighter, I'll give you zhat. But, how vill you be able to kick me ven I cut off your legs?"

He grabbed a saw off from the table and stared at me wide eyed. He was probably thinking it over in his head how it must feel to have someone's legs getting chopped off.

"I know you vill scream at the top of your lungs, and I'll cut your throat to silence you."

My heart froze. Everything just seemed to stop once he said those words. What a sadistic bastard! He's done this before! Well, that should be predictable since this is Dr. Edward Richtofen I'm dealing with, if he really is a doctor and not someone claiming to be a doctor. No doubt he has a brilliant mind, but maybe I can outsmart him.

"I could help you!" I blurted out.

Richtofen scoffed.

"Vat could a woman do to help me?" He leaned on the steel table.

"Help you take over the zombies. Take over the world."

Richtofen looked at me with a stone like look. He rubbed his cheek and blinked a few times. "Surely you must know I'm a genius-"

"If you're so great then why aren't you in control?" I blurted out.

The look on Richtofen's face was enough to make scare an egg back into its shell. It was as if I hit him right in his pride.

"Chloe," he growled, "you are trying my patience. I should start vith your tongue."

I had to think of a way to get out of here. No one was around to help me out of this situation. Was this going to be the end of me? I'm going to die in a video game? That's no problem when I'm sitting at home on the couch, but actually being in the video game? I'm not sure if I'd wake up on the floor and looking at my TV screen with big red letters saying Game Over.

"But I'm all out of hope…"

We both turned to the source of that voice. It sounded like…

"How did the radio turn on?" I asked.

"Radio? Vat radio?" Richtofen took long strides towards me and grabbed my jaw.

I nearly choked on my scream.

"It's one of the radios on this map!" I squeaked.

Richtofen stood there for what felt like hours. The grip on my jaw loosened up and he backed away. His green eyes looked acidic and hungry. He came towards me again and unbuckled the straps.

He left the saw on the table and walked towards the door.

"Come," he demanded. "It seems I may need you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: In A Circle

It's been making me sick just thinking about what was going through the doctor's mind. I could be useful? How? He sees women as inferior; he made that pretty clear.

He took me back to Kino, and then left me in the teleporter once we got back as if it was just a stroll we went on. That bastard almost killed me! And he will if I tell anyone about what happened. He doesn't need to tell me since he knows I know how he is. I sighed to myself. Maybe if I can't tell the others, then how about I talk to those portraits? I looked around the massacre of corpses. Or how about I talk to the dead.

That night, Takeo cooked lamb meat that he found in town. It was still in the freezer when he found it earlier, and he left it to thaw out, hoping a zombie wouldn't eat it or touch it. I sure wish we had hamburger helper.

Richtofen came out of nowhere, scaring most of us. Takeo stayed stoic the entire time.

"I shall help myself," Richtofen said.

Even though he didn't look at me, I know it was directed to me. He got a piece of lamb and some rice in a bowl, sat down next to Nikolai- who was sitting next to me, began eating.

I didn't feel as hungry anymore. I didn't look at the doctor, but just thinking back to how I almost died in Der Riese made me nauseous. Takeo noticed my horrified and slightly green face, but he didn't say anything. Takeo is pretty good at reading people too, and he knows when it's the right time to not say anything.

"I remember this one time back at boot camp," Tank said.

"This guy was just bugging the hell out of me. You'd think it would be a we're all in this to prove ourselves type of thing, but nope. That fucker was trying to push me around, thinking I was easy bait. So I broke his arm and never seen or heard from him since."

"You should have killed him, American," Nikolai said.

"I killed the next guy in line ahead of me so I could get the next rank up. Haha, I married his daughter too! Killed her as well because she wouldn't stop crying over her dad."

Tank and Nikolai had a swell time exchanging stories while they were in the military.

Richtofen was sitting there quietly, soaking up every word no doubt. I glanced over at him and I knew he could tell that I looked at him. I was pretty curious about that scar under his eye, but I didn't want to ask in front of everyone.

"What about you, Chloe?" Tank asked.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Have any interesting stories to tell? Boyfriends or exs?" he asked.

I didn't realize everyone had to tell some stories.

I tried to think of something interesting to tell.

"Well, It been a while since I dated someone, but I remember a time in high school I was in class and my teacher was giving me hell and she came right to my ear and screamed, I told her to shut the fuck up, and attended detention the next 2 weeks"

Tank smiled with laughter.

"And here I thought you'd be all perky with thousands of men drooling over you!"

I smiled,

I wasn't sure if that was meant as a compliment or not.

"I had women left and right," Tank continued. "I just couldn't get them off of me. Not that I wanted to."

He smiled and continued on with how he had his first kiss and where his first time was. And then he said he gets a little lonely while he's stuck here. Then he looked at me.

"If you think for a minute I'd want anything to do with you, then you are dead wrong!" I shouted.

"I'd rather get munched on by one of these zombies than you!"

Nikolai started laughing now. "I like this woman!"

Tank rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Some of his pride may have gotten crushed, but hey, he was the one being rude. I sighed to myself. Men.

Then I wondered if Richtofen had any women in his life. Maybe he had a few girlfriends in high school, or maybe's always been so cold to them. What about his mother?

"I wonder what your life is like," I suddenly said towards Richtofen.

I didn't realize I was thinking out loud and felt so embarrassed and stupid. Everyone turned to Richtofen. Well, at least I wasn't the only curious one.

"Probably not that great with women," Tank mumbled.

"Why vould I vaste my time with females?" Richtofen spat out as if the entire sentence were venom.

He finished his meal and got up. He left without saying another word, and disappearing to wherever he goes off to. I decided to leave and get some fresh air, I picked myself up and headed for the alley way.

"Where you going?" Dempsey asked.

I turned to face the group "just getting some fresh air"

"Ok, watch out for those freak bags" Dempsey inputed.

I shook my head and left the theater to the alley. I walked slowly through the alley, I slipped on puddle of blood and scraped my arm against a chain wall. It left a pretty big gash in my forearm. I grabbed at it and squeezed it tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Killing Time.

I put pressure over the cut on my arm, with my other hand and pressed it tightly to my stomach. Dressing room, here I come.

There were a lot of midieval clothing on the racks. None of them would be missed, so I ripped up a white old dress and wrapped it around my cut, and secured it tightly.

Gun! I had to hurry up and get one. I picked up an STG and some ammo. It was a little heavy, but I'll manage. Tank found me and saw my arm bandaged up.

"Whoa! What happened?" he panicked.

"Don't tell me they're-"

"No!" I replied.

I hid my arm behind my back. "They're not. Well, yet anyways."

"You okay?" Tank asked as he walked closer. I backed up a little.

"Yes Im fine, I just slipped and cut a gash through my arm on a sharp edge" I explained

"Well we should bandage it better,

come Ill help you"

I smiled at him and we left the dressing room, headed to the theatre. Tank sat me down and went to a wooden crate and cracked it open with his huge sipes. He reached in and took out a small first aid kit.

He started scrambling around in the first aid kid. "there should be some bandages in here"

I watched his as he pulled out white bandage rolled up neatly.

He grinned "Here we go!"

He crouched down beside me and took my hand and rested it on his leg. He unraveled the horrible bandage that I had.

"Jeez, there cut sure is deep" Tank said while he dabbed it with cloth.

It didnt hurt a whole lot, it just stung a bit from time to time. Tank unravled the white bandage and held my hand, why my hand, I had a wrist you could of held too! When he started rapping my cut he looked at me we both made eye contact for about 5 awkward seconds.

"Where are the others?" I asked, just to break the awkward silence.

Tank stuttered a bit "Well I know that Nikolai is passed out from drinking, and Takeo went for a stroll, and who knows where Richtofen is at...and Im here with you" He smiled.

He finished wrapping my arm,but he didn't let go of my hand! Like dude you can let go.

"New gun?"He asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just got it before you showed up actually."

Tank nodded. "It seems like those freaks will be back in a bit. The others should be here too."

"That's good," I said. Man, conversations with this guy is definitely not smooth.

"Listen, about the other night," he said. "Do you really think I'd be like that?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I don't know you that well. Anything can be possible when you're cooped up in a place like this fighting for your life…"

What else could I have said to that? This was such a weird conversation though, and I didn't want to be part of it anymore.

He moved closer to me.

"Well, I'm not that type of guy."

It was getting kind of weird. "Well i guess you'll just have to prove it" I grinned.

"I guess.."

Dempsey leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek, I sat their shocked and disbelieved. How do you react to that?

"Does that prove me?"

I gazed at the wall before answering."No."

I was confused of how that would prove him different, I was shocked of what just happened. I didn't know what to think of it, was it okay, was it wrong. My head was spinning.

He grinned "i guess ill have to prove more then" he winked after his sentence.

Nikolai and Takeo showed up, Thankfully, "Oh! Nikolai and Takeo!" I waved over Dempsey's shoulder.

Their timing could not have been better!

Nikolai waved back with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Takeo looked like he was full of shame.

"Is something wrong, Takeo?" I asked.

I moved away from Tank while he just sat there.

"He just got a feeling of what vodka was like, Heh." Nikolai said with a smile.

Takeo shuddered a little and shook his head. I didn't want to press for questions, but maybe later on.

Echoing throughout the theater,we heard boards breaking. Everything else was forgotten. There wasn't time to think about anything else. That is until Richtofen appeared. He didn't make eye contact with me. He only looked down as he walked past me, which didn't take him too many strides. All of us were reunited once again in a circle analyzing the zombies.

"I got the lobby," Tank said.

"I'll be your back up," Nikolai said.

Dempsey looked a little upset, after Nikolai volunteered too help him. Well i knew who he wanted his back up too be, but no thanks.

Nikolai finished his bottle and tossed it on the ground. It shattered a little bit where it landed. He and Tank then jogged towards the lobby.

Takeo silently walked towards the dressing room.

Leaving only Richtofen and me.

"I can handle them in here," I said.

But he was already going towards the alley.

Just thinking of me and Dempsey, did I become the girls I hate in books that become a whore halfway through, and then realize their mistakes in the end? Ah, hell no! Focus, Chloe,you have a bigger issue in here rather than thinking about Dempsey.

Looking on at the scenario I see that I am dealing with more Nova 6 crawlers than actual zombies. No matter. It was time to bring out my zombie strategies. I ran up to the turret machine and jumped off. I circled around and repeated my steps. There were a few zombies bunched up behind me. I could get away with this circle game for a little longer. Once more zombies came I jumped down from the stage. A couple of sprinters tried cutting me off. I waited for an opening before dashing past them. I looked back and saw I had the whole party running after me. I unloaded a few rounds of M16 on them. Some of their heads popped off while other zombies lost an arm. This gun thinned out the crowd, and I got a few knives in. More zombies started to spawn, and I repeated my strategy again.

It soon became a chore to breath. Those Nova 6 crawlers would put rotten cheese to shame. I had to get fresh air, but the only place where that could be found was in the alleyway, and was currently using the alley. I could hold off a little longer.

Pretty soon my eyes began to water. How could there be so many zombies at once? It must have been at least five rounds with only a few ammo drops. I heard the familiar Kaboom, and the zombies dropped with a cry. Thank you to whoever got that nuke! Looking around, I didn't see anymore zombies.

"Can anybody hear me?" I shouted.

My voice echoed throughout the cinema.

Tank appeared on top of the balcony.

"Loud and clear, doll face," he said.

I'll just ignore that nickname.

I was so sweaty and I wanted to vomit. Where were the showers? I'm sure we all needed two or three. Tank jumped down from the balcony with only broken seats to cushion his fall. Takeo showed up shortly after. He was cleaning off his katana.

"Whoa! That's a sweet sword" I said in amazement.

Takeo just stared at his sword as he polished it. Nikolai and Richtofen showed up by the teleporter. We all looked exhausted, no doubt, and smelled like an animal. Dempsey glanced at me before looking away and smiling to himself Aw, how cute. Not.

"So, uh, anyone else hungry?" Tank asked.

"I am always hungry!" Nikolai grunted.

"Can I go into town and look for food?" I offered.

"It's dangerous to go alone," Takeo said.

I looked at Richtofen then Nikolai, then Dempsey..

"I'll go," Tank said with slight excitment.

He was already dragging me away before I had a say in any of it. Oh boy. Let's see how this goes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: More Surprises

The town was about a half an hour away from the cinema by foot, maybe ten minutes by car. Tank and I didn't make much conversation. I didn't ask him why he just tagged with me to go scavenging because I didn't want it to go to an awkward conversation about love later on.

He seems like that type of guy, and I want I don't think any of it.

I thought there would be zombies out here, but so far we hadn't seen any. Maybe they were further into town. Or maybe Samantha just randomly sends them in to attack at random moments and let us have a few hours of peace to ourselves before the next wave starts again. I made a mental list of what to look for, and a shower was one of them. I didn't care if the next shower was an hour away, if there was a shower, I would be there.

Clean dishes were also on the list. Using the tap water in the bathroom didn't always seem to get the job done, so I'll just try to bring back newer dishes for us to eat off of. We would need blankets and pillows as well. I looked down at my bloody self. Clothes, you are now on the list. I never got a chance to ask the others if there was anything in particular that they wanted. Maybe I'll just bring back some other stuff as gifts.

The town was deserted. Not a soul in sight. It was at the right silence that you wanted to read a book because you know you won't be bothered, but it was also at that silence where things were creepy.

Tank cleared his throat. "So, uh…"

I looked at him.

He wasn't staring at me, but he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're here to get food and supplies. Like blankets, pillows, maybe some stuffed animals."

I thought of Nikolai for a second.

"And more vodka. Nikolai might be running low."

"Right."

It sounded like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

We went to the first shop- a bakery. The bread was probably molding since no one was taking care of it. There were pastries and bread put on display, but instead of smelling like fresh baked goods, it smelled like blood and garbage. There was broken glass on the floor, and I didn't have shoes. Why didn't I get sucked into my xbox with shoes or socks on?

I took a few tip-toed steps inside before Tank stopped me.

"Wait!"

He rushed in front of me and kneeled down with his back facing me.

"Hop on."

My jaw kind of dropped. When I didn't get on his back, he sighed.

"There's glass. You could cut your feet open."

Well then, Mr. Dempsey. I took his offer at the piggy back ride. I clung onto his shoulders while he held my was really muscular. Did he work out in his spare time at the cinema or what? It seemed like he carried me like glass and he had to be careful not to drop me.

"See anything you want in here?" he asked.

There wasn't really much of anything. It was all rotten. "

Let's see if there's something in the back."

He carried me into the back room. There were quite a few ovens back here. The floor was white with powder for the dough and in some areas it was red. I looked back and saw Tank's trail of foot prints in the powder. He stopped in front of a door. There was a label above it, but it was in German. It made me wish I were here with Richtofen instead.

"I'm going to guess it's a freezer. I hope it is," I said as I eyed the door.

There wasn't a lock on it, so Tank was able to open it.

It was a freezer, and the freezer was working. There was bread inside, and some pastries. Oh, yummy! We'll have dinner and desert tonight! I grabbed as much as I could hold and made sure I could still keep a hand on Tank's shoulder.

"We might be able to find some bags in another store. We can always come back too," I suggested.

"Yeah, let's just hope we don't get ambushed," Tank said

He set me down once we were outside and he carried half of the load of bread. We passed by a coffee shop whose front windows were broken. There was a body hanging halfway out of the window too.

Those zombies must have made short work of this town, and ate majority of the people here. There were only a few bodies to be found, but this place didn't smell really bad.

Tank pointed out a meat shop. If the freezer at the bakery was still working, then hopefully the freezer for the meat was working too.

I opened the door, and the stench of rotten meat slapped me in the face. I backed away and held my nose. Never have I smelled something that horrible! Well, maybe those Nova 6 crawlers beat this, but still. It smelled really bad.

"Let's just look for something that doesn't smell or look rotten, get it, and get out fast!" I said through my plugged nose.

Realizing that we were still carrying bread, I added,

"And some bags."

I ran in there, looked for anything that looked like it was frozen or just thawed out. I didn't anything at first, but there was more meat in the back. There was a roll of sausages that looked like they were in good condition. I pulled it over my shoulder and ran out.

"You can get something!" I shouted at my last held breath.

Outside I was gasping for fresh air.

Tank came outside moments later with a ham and bags. Oh, joy! Our arms are saved!

All of the bread and meat fit into one bag, now we just had to fill up the other three.

"Let's go look for dishes and blankets now," I said.

"Hey, wait," Tank said.

I looked at him. "What's up?"

He looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Do you enjoy my company?"

"yeah" I smiled.

He began to talk again "I like being around you,

Chloe. I might have.." He paused.

I looked at him, waiting for him to speak again, but he wasn't sure of saying more.

"Tell me, Dempsey"

He sighed softly "I know you've only been here for 4 nights, but.. I have feelings towards you"

He ran a hand through his hair, not saying a word after. And was still staring at the ground. Well in my shoes, I didnt know how to say or put anything, I guess i could admit that I am attracted to him a bit, but why? Why him... He sounded like a jerk towards girls.

"Dempsey, I have to tell you something now"

Dempsey looked at me "and whats that?"

I nearly blushed before speaking

"Im kind of attracted to you"

Dempsey stopped everything he was doing, and looked in my cold blue eyes.

He grinned "You do?"

I smiled back at him "Yeah"

He smiled brightly while he looked at the ground again, he felt like he was the luckiest man.

I thought to myself, even in a zombie apocalypse, there's drama. Shaking my head and grinning. We began walking back to Kino. While we both were walking,I thought about what me and Dempsey had now. should I feel gross about myself, or happy that I love him. I had so many Nagative and Positive thoughts going through my head, it was making me dizzy.

Dempsey spoke "Im so happy,Chloe. Im glad we both feel the same."

I smiled at him "Me too, but can we keep this quite,until someone finds out"

"Deal" Dempsey said.

...

"It took ya long enough! Nikolai is starving!"

Nikolai shouted once Tank and I returned.

We didn't run into any zombies, but we did find dishes, blankets, and pillows. We found some canned foods too, so we won't have to go back in town for at another week or so. I found a change of clothes, with socks and shoes, but sadly no showers. There could be houses just a few miles away, but Tank wanted to rest after an hour of walking. I couldn't disagree either! Next time for sure though!

"Sorry, Nikolai. Will you forgive us?" I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Did you find food?" he questioned.

"Yes, and a very special present for you," I said.

He looked confused, and once I revealed a couple of vodka bottles, he had a big grin.

"All is well again!" He shouted.

Nikolai happily took them and sat down away from everyone so he could drink in peace.

Takeo was also curious about what we brought back. He already started a fire. I gave him the meat and passed around bottles of water. Everyone was here, except for Richtofen.

"Where's the doctor at, Takeo?" I asked as I gave him a water bottle.

"Who know's where that kraut is, or what he's doing"

Takeo ignored

Dempsey insult and just shrugged and slightly bowed to me.

"I have yet to see the strange man."

"Oh, I also brought some more dishes for us to eat off of. And here's a new frying pan," I said.

It looked like Takeo's eyes lit up, and I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought about cleaner dishes. If Richtofen didn't show up soon, he's going to miss lunch. I shook my head,

why am I worried about Richtofen. I have feelings for Dempsey now. Nikolai was still chugging away from his vodka. I wonder if he knows what water is.

"I'm going for some fresh air, and a stroll"

I thought upstairs first. After I strolled around upstairs, i made my way and I went outside and stood in the dark, with the Moon and Stars that cast light.

Maybe it's best if I head back and help Takeo with the food. Behind me,I heard a weird sound,but then I knew what that sound was and it wasn't good. Hellhounds. I turned around and had my gun up and ready too shoot, I could hear the snarling and footsteps scratch against the ground. And then the hellhound and I met, I could see its eyes and white teeth throught the darkness,I took giant steps back before I started shooting. It came at me and I took about 12 shots to the head and chest, luckily.

I decided then and there that the alley wasn't a safe place right now, I was worried that there would be more hellhounds sponding.

I turned to the doors to go back in and I seen Dempsey standing there panting with no breath, he looked really worried or something was bothering him.

He ran up to me and hugged me, I had no idea what was going on...?

"Whats wrong Dempsey?"

He caught his breath "I..heard the dogs spawning and we killed all of them, but then I thought of you and worried"

I was kind of feeling better about 'dating' Dempsey, he's pretty protective over me. And I could probably use some assistance at times.

"Aw Dempsey, you didn't need to come for me, im okay" I smiled.

He grinned "Well im just happy your okay!"

We both left, the alley way and went back up to meet the others in the theater.

Takeo sitting there and was cooking the last of the sausages and putting each of them on a plate. He gave one to Tank and Nikolai was complaining that Takeo was cooking too far away for him to get a plate.

"You should eat," Takeo said. He held out a plate to me with three sausages on it. I took the plate with no hesitate, and started eating.

"Thank you for cooking this Takeo" I said.

He bowed slightly

"Your very welcome" he spoke.

After we all finished eating, Takeo took our plates and set them aside to take care of later. We all sat together silent for awhile, it was nice to have peace and quite for once, until Nikolai let out a loud burp that echoed through the theater. Dempsey moved closer to me only leaving us inches side to side. I hope none of the others notice. Just then Richtofen strolled through, and helped himself with the sausages and sat down by Takeo. We all stared at Richtofen eat, it must of been really uncomfortable for him. He looked up with an eye brow raised.

"Vat?" He hissed.

Nobody answered him and just started talking and bringing up stories that were history to them. We laughed we foght, we laugh some more. Except for Richtofen, he sat there with such a look that nobody could make him smile. Just a glum look with no emotions to show ever. I ignored the fact about him, and went back talking with the gang.

"So Chloe, what is your worst fear?" Nikolai asked.

I never really thought of that until now. I don't know what I fear of, that was a really good question.!

"umm, I guess spiders.." I replied, with a stupid answer.

Dempsey laughed

"Spiders? Haha thats cute"

I glanced at him and gave him a look, like hey shut up, or ill stab you.

I rolled my eyes "Well I never really thought of that. Whats your guys?"

Nikolai mumbled "My fear is that fourth wife will come

back and haunt me, since I smashed a vodka bottle over her head, and died. Hehe"

I giggle a bit, but still thought of keeping my distance with the Russian.

"Mine, is my mother dying infront of me" Dempsey said.

I was pretty shocked when he said that, i thought it would be bad like Nikolai's, well not as bad. But I thought that was pretty cute of him to say that, coming out of Dempsey.

"Ah, Takeo you gotta fear, No?" Nikolai said while he jugged some vodka down.

Takeo sat there for a second to wrap his head around "giving no honor or worship to father and mother".

Same Honor as usual, I was wondering if Richtofen ever feared something. Like dying? Or attacked by hellhound, who knows!

"Richtofen, you have a fear" I blurted out.

Richtofen looked at me, almost disgusted that I bothered asking him.

"Vhat is there to fear?" He grunted.

Dempsey rolled his eyes "doc, there is lots of things, to many. You obviously have one"

Richtofen glared at Dempsey, it was like they both were competing in a staring competion.

"Is zhat sho? Vell, vhat did you have in mind Dempshey?" He snarled.

Dempsey grinned "Well, you getting the shit kicked from ME." he laughed.

"like zhat is going to happen" he chuckled.

Dempsey ignored him and looked around the room, and noticed Nikolai was fast asleep. And that Takeo was sitting with his hand on his chin, gazing off to a distance. Richtofen got up, and stormed out of the room, to where ever. I let out a yawn and a long stretch. Boy was I ever tired , walking to the town and back, killing that hellhound was pretty nerve racking. But i was proud of myself after that. Dempsey noticed that i was getting tired in the eyes.

"We should hit the hay baby" Dempsey whispered while he got up and stretched as well.

He grabbed my hand and lifted me up from the ground, and we left. But before we could leave I almost forgot about blankets and pillows. I jogged over to the bag stuffed with blankets and pillow, leaving Dempsey standing there alone. I grabbed one for me, Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey. I went tip toed over to Nikolai and threw the blanket in the air and gently laid it on top of him. I noticed that Takeo fell asleep shortly after I was getting the blankets, so i did the same with him too. I walked over back to Dempsey and we left the theater and made our way to the dressing room. But i noticed that he was following me to sleep with me tonight, I didnt mind him sleeping with me. I will feel more protected and safe, I can finally have a good relaxing sleep. But NO funny business.

"I can't wait to snuggle you" Dempsey said softly.

I smiled and giggled "Yeah, me too"

I thought in my head NO FUNNY BUSINESS, or else he wont have anyone to snuggle.

We laid the one blanket on the ground then we laid ourselves ourselves down in a corner, then I put the other blanket over us. I turned around to get comfy and me and Dempsey were inches apart from our faces. I smiled at him, it was kind of weird at first, but i will get use to it, i guess.

"You have beautiful eyes Chloe" He complimented

"why thank you" I grinned.

He grabbed my hips and moved me close to him. I didnt realize we could of gotten any closer, our noses just touched. I pulled my hands up from my side, and planted them on his chest. It felt like metal, gee was he ever built. I like that. (:

"Chloe, I love you. More then i ever planned" he smiled.

"I love you too Dempsey"

I leaned my forehead on Dempsey's and breathed slowly and smiled.

" Will you protect me tonight, Dempsey?" I asked with a tease.

"Babe, ill protect you every night"

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I jerked a little at the suprise he gave me. But then I shuttered and my spine shocked down my back. I kissed him back softly, the kisses turned into making out. I grabbed his hair and tugged it a little now and then. Our tongues twined and twisted together, feeling amazing. He was a really good kisser, I thought. He started rubbing my back while we made out with passion. Then he started grabbing my butt, I knew this was getting out of hand. But it felt irresistible, I couldn't stop on the mark. We broke apart the kiss just for air and went back at it again. He would twist his tongue around, making me get goosebumps all over. This was starting to turn me on more, and I was starting to really love him. I was enjoying this more then i thought. I know it might sound bad but, I have to admit.

I wrapped my legs around Dempsey's waist, and he held on my butt for support to hold me close. Our tongues battled and winded,

I bit his lip a couple and teased him little by time.

Dempsey broke apart the kiss "fuck Chloe, I want you so bad" he whispered in my hear.

Then he started licking my ear in delight, then slowly moving down to my neck and twirling his tongue and sucking on my neck time

to time, it felt really good. Too good that I started moaning soft. He kept licking my neck till he came to my lips making contact again. I moaned every now and then while

we were making out in fantasy. I kept a hold of his hair and tug at it roughly. I slowly got weezy and my eyes were dropping. Before i closed my eyes and started dreaming, Dempsey noticed that my tongue was no longer battling with his, and my grip loosened from his

hair. He opened his eyes and knew I was falling asleep on him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Chloe."

I fell asleep in his arms, snuggling my head in his chest. I felt warm and cared, I felt like the luckiest girl right now...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Thoughts Through The Mind

I woke up alone, Dempsey was no where around. I had the best sleep, its been awhile since I've enjoyed my stay here in Kino. I sat myself up and stretched and made an odd sound like a little dinosaur. I had no clue what time it was, but I sure was re filled with energy now of that slept well. I wonder where Dempsey was, maybe he went for a stroll or went to the random box for new weapon. I decided to get up and go look around, maybe I can find someone thats around. I exited the dressing room and made my way to the center of the stage, I find Takeo sitting there. With a straight face, like always, he waved me over to come sit. I dashed over and sat by Takeo.

"So how was your sleep?" I asked.

Takeo shrugged "It was good, you."

I smiled when I thought of last night, It made my stomach get butterflies and my legs twitch.

"It was pretty good!" I answered Takeo.

Richtofen entered the scene,he walked passed Takeo not even glancing over to speak. He walked towards me and grabbed my shoulder and his eyes turned to me the color of his were a bright acid green, that made me jump.

"Ve need to talk more" he whispered while tugging at my shoulder.

I did not want to leave with him again, I was worried he was gonna try and kill me or cut me up, some crazy thing. I shook my head at him and glared. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me up by force, Takeo was alerted by what he was seeing. Richtofen forced me on my feet and dragged me by my wrist. We left the theater and made our way through the dressing room. Dempsey stood there with a questioned look on his face.

"Where do you think your going with her, Doc?" Dempsey asked with his arms crossed.

Richtofen rolled his eyes "Vhy do you care, besides she

has more questions to answer".

Dempsey and Richtofen both glared at each other with hatred and anger. Dempsey looked at me, and stared for a second.

"Chloe, do you want to answer Richtofens useless questions?" He asked.

"Zhese questions are not useless, za only thing useless around here is you,Dempsey" Richtofen said with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up already kraut".

I shook my head but stopped myself, I didn't know what to say. I thought of it all in my head, if i say no, Richtofen will slit my throat in agony. if i say yes, Dempsey will be mad and curios about everything.

I let out a sigh "Yea, I have too Dempsey".

He looked at me with pity "Okay whatever." Dempsey left the room without saying another word.

Richtofen looked at me "Zhat lousy american always gets in zhe way"

I just ignored him and we both made our way up the stairs and into a small room.

A desk and chair were sitting there, he insisted me too take a seat. I walked slowly over to the chair not leaving eyesight on Richtofen, I was very aware if he was going to attack me or put me asleep. Richtofen lifted his hat off and threw it on the table beside him.

"So what did you need, Richtofen"

Richtofen shivered when he heard his name roll from my tongue.

I changed my mind and I was going to be first to ask him a question.

Well where to start?

"What the hell was that at Der Riese?" I asked.

Richtofen turned to me and shrugged. "It vas suppose to be research."

Of course. "Why is everything research with you?"

"Humans are interesting. Put zhem in an environment vith people they get along vith, food nearby, and a nice community, and they will respond vith a sense of safety and happiness. Take those away and put them where food is scarce and the buildings are crumbling, and they will run around not knowing what to do. It amuses me."

"Do you remember who you first used as a test subject?"

"Human or animal?"

"Whichever was first."

"Animal, my sister's hamster. Person, my uncle."

"Have you ever cared about anyone before? Or even your family"

He looked at me with calm eyes "Vell, my mother zhat is acceptable zho"

I shrugged "I guess, what about a woman?"

Umm. why did I ask him that.

He sighed "Chloe, I had never loved or had feelings for a girl..."

Richtofen bent down and whispered into my hear softly.

"until I met you, darling"

He kissed my cheek then stood up straight and grinned.

My heart dropped and my fingers tingled, his voice made me urge with fear and excitement. But I was not attracted to him at all, and besides I love Dempsey. I wasn't going to tell the insane Doctor or else he'll cut Dempsey's head off. I had the look of Takeo on my face, just straight boring. Richtofen tilted his head like a puppy.

"Is zhere somezhing wrong, Chloe?" His voice trailing off in the room.

I snapped out of all my thoughts "Uh no, not all"

I had nervous written all over my face. Richtofen went to his desk and grabbed his hat and laid it on his head gently. He grabbed and straighten his black coat. Before he left he said one last thing.

"I vill see you later" he grinned and left the room.

I sat there frozen stiff in my chair. I didn't know what to think of this now either! god theres alot of drama here, almost more than at home. I had to ignore the fact that he may have feelings for me, and focus on whats important. Now that my head is more straighten out, I need to find my gun and Dempsey soon. I got up and dashed out of the room, going to find my gun and lover.

I ran down the stairs,to the dressing room I went over to the corner and found my gun laying by the horrible bed me and Dempsey slept on. I started day dreaming and visualizing me and Dempsey, making out, passionately. It would was so romantic it made my heart skip a beat or two! I shook my thoughts away and left the dressing room to check the theater. I walked in and spotted Dempsey right away.

"Hey Dempsey!" I yelled across the theater.

Dempsey turned around and spotted me, then smiled.

"Hey Chloe, come over here". Dempsey said while waving his hand.

I walked over to Dempsey, noticing that I didn't take my eyes off his. I noticed that the Random box was there with him. Dempsey tried the box and the guns switched and made their sounds. It then stopped on a HK21, he smiled and picked it up and looked at me.

"You should try for a gun" He imported.

I walked to the box and tried for a gun, it went through the same routine, both me and Dempsey stared at the switchimb weopons.

Then stopped on a AK-47, I grinned to myself and handled it carefully. This was my favorite Sub Machine gun on black ops zombies. I looked at Dempsey and wondered if he was mad about anything still. Then I thought of Richtofen and what he told

me earlier.

"hey Dempsey, your not mad because I had to go with Richtofen?..are u?" I asked him.

He shrugged "Nah, I know you wouldn't do anything with that physco anyways" He chuckled.

I started sniffing in the air, breakfast sausages and eggs filling my nose. Dempsey looked at me puzzled.

"what are you doing, Chloe?" He asked.

"Oh, haha i think i smell food"

He started sniffing then grinned "Ha, your right doll. Takeo must be cooking already"

We both headed to the smell and seen Takeo frying eggs and sausage over a fire. We should be thankful that we have somone in our clang that knows

how to cook. I know how to cook Kraft dinner, does that help? Takeo looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps slide against the floor.

" are you two hungry this morning" Takeo asked while shaking the pan.

"Yes I am very hungry" I answered.

"Same here" Dempsey continued.

I went and sat down on the ground and scratched my head

"omg, thats gross" I squealed.

My hair felt like a rats nest, I havent looked at myself in like 5 days. It must be a gross sight, i havent showered since I got here. I needed a shower real soon.

"Hey whens the next stop to the showers?" I asked both men infront of me.

Dempsey and Takeo both looked at each other and chuckled a bit, that was the first time ive seen Takeo laugh.

"Whats so funny?" I asked, are they laughing at me I thought.

Dempsey grinned at the thought "The whole gang hasn't showered for about 2 weeks"

My jaw dropped a bit "2 WEEKS! I cant go out with 3 days, its past my due date" I said.

Dempsey rubbed the back of his neck. Oh how I thought that was cute when he does that.

"We should go today, it doesnt seem like the freak bags will attack today" Dempsey guessed.

I was praying that we could go today, I was so desperate for a shower. I wonder how everyone thinks of me, especially Dempsey. We could hear moaning and a sort of yell go through our ears. Oh please don't be zombies, not today. Then I could here swearing in a faint grumble. I looked

at Tank with a curious look, he was rolling his eyes.

"Nikolai! Shut up." He yelled towards the sounds.

You could hear Nikolai getting up from his beauty sleep, he made his way over to the small circle and sat down beside

me. He looked at Dempsey then glared.

"You ruined sleep for Russian, your gonna pay soon" He shouted to Dempsey.

"You were sleep talking, no yelling.

It was annoying" Dempsey input.

"Ahh whatever, a man's gotta sleep yenno." Nikolai grumbled.

Takeo started putting equal amounts of food on the new plates that me and Dempsey brought back. He handed one to Nikolai then Dempsey and Me.

"Thanks" I said with a grin.

He tilted his head a bit and dished another plate for himself and Richtofen.

"Whereis Doctor?" Takeo asked.

Dempsey looked up away from his plate and seen Richtofen on que.

"Speak of the devil,

he's just arrived" He grumbled.

Richtofen glanced at me then grabbed the plate of food and sat down with Takeo. With not another word he started eating, my face was turning a little pale when I remember him and ours secret. I lost my apatite from thinking of

him and Dempsey. I could not tell a soul about Richtofen. I wonder why he has feelings towards me, he hasn't loved a girl his whole life. Until he met me, why is that? Dempsey noticed I wasn't eating nor moving an inch.

"Arent you gonna eat, Chloe?" Dempsey inferred.

His voice caught me off guard from all my thinking.

"Oh, yeah" I said quietly.

I began to eat and listened to Richtofen and Nikolai argue about how many kills and headshots they've had.

Dempsey watched them both then chuckled to himself. I started thinking to myself again, how old were these guys? I had no clue about that. What if dempsey is like 35!? We would be 17 years apart, thats wrong i thought. I had know now.

"I have a question for all you...how old are you guys?" I asked in the politest way.

"29" Nikolai grunted, while drinking his precious vodka.

"25" Takeo inputed.

"38" Richtofen spoke softly, while he gazed at me.

I turned to Dempsey, whom was the only one that didn't answer yet.

"24" Dempsey said while he grinned at me.

"Vhat age are you?" Richtofen asked with a hand planted under his chin.

"18" I answered.

I looked at Dempsey too see what expression he had on his face, he just had a normal emotion.

"eh very nice body for your age" Nikolai said.

I turned my head over to Nikolai who was right close to me.

"thanks, i guess" I grinned.

Dempsey had a feirce look on his face, but luckily no one asked him why he was flowing with anger. Dempsey looked at Richtofen who was also staring at me.

"Doc! Were all going to the locker rooms to shower, at the town" Dempsey grunted loudly.

Richtofen took his eyesight to Dempsey "zhis is a good day, ze zombies vill not attack today. Besides you all need one bad"

Dempsey glared at him "so do you, kraut"

Richtofen ignored him and stood up "Vell, shall ve leave"

I thought it was a great idea to leave as soon as possible. Everyone stood up gathered their guns and ammo, and we all left kino for some showers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dirty Waters

Once we got to the town, we headed towards a gymnasium. We all went to the locker rooms where the showers were. Their were 4 showers and 5 of us, looks like someone needs to wait a turn and its not going to be me!

"Thats very odd" I spoke out loud

Dempsey turned his attention to me. "What's odd?"

He walked over beside me and looked at the tub.

"Well let me check if the hot water works still"

Dempsey turned the red labled handle to the left, as water sprayes out he put his hand under it.

"yup theres still hot water running through".

Dempsey and I went to grab some towels for everyone, and saw that most of the men were taking their clothes off. I got to sneek a peek in at Nikolai, shirtless. I thought to myself that he was very big and strong looking. I noticed that Nikolai was staring at me weirdly as i looked at his manly body. I quickly turned away as a light shade of pink flushed over my cheeks. I decided too leave fairly quick once they all looked at me. I went to a separate room by myself and started to undress myself. Once I took the last piece of my clothing off and threw it over to my pile of clothes. I then un hooked my necklace and placed it nicely on top of my clothes. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, covering everything. I picked up my clothes and headed for the showers, down the hall. As I entered the room i noticed someone was already in there, and it was Takeo. I passed by him not urging to look and headed for the farthest shower and with the most privacy. I adjusted both handles and tried to get a decent temperature. I set my clothes down in the small doorway and took off my towel, and jumped in the water.

Dempsey started walking down the hallway with just his white boxers on and noticed something shiny on the ground. He then stopped and picked up the object and he figured it out that it was Chloe's necklace. He gripped it in his hands and walked to the showers, looking for Chloe. He then passed Takeo then Richtofen's showers, getting closer to mind. Dempsey crept around the corner of the shower stall and he seen Chloe standing there rinsing her long brown hair. Her back was faced to Dempsey as he looked at her from head to toe in amazement. He sketched out her body form, how curved and perfect he thought it was. Her butt was the perfect size and shape as he explored her body. Dempsey leaned in to put her necklace back and slipped on a puddle of water. Chloe jumped 3 feet in the air and yellped at the loud thump. She quickly turned around to be looking down at Dempsey who was laying there with hot red cheeks.

"GET OUT!" Chloe yelled.

Dempsey picked himself up and looked at Chloe, who was huddled in a corner. She turned her head around glancing at Dempsey who just stood there.

"Do you mind!?" Chloe said snapping him out of his day dreaming.

Dempsey took steps closer to Chloe as he stared into her blue eyes.

"You dont have to be embarrassed, your body it fascinating" His words spilt out.

I looked up at him "really, you th-think that?" I stuttered.

He smiled "Yes".

Dempsey grabbed her by the waist and spun her around face to face with each other. His eyes sparkled before he leaned in and kissed Chloe softly. She re gave him Joyce as she kissed back, sliding tongues together. Dempsey bit her lower lip, making Chloe shutter to the pleasant pain. She let go of their kiss and Dempsey smiled at her.

"I love you" He said soft husky voice.

"I love you too" She replied.

Dempsey kissed her one last time before he was beginning to leave.

"Ill let you finish now" He said with a wink.

Chloe smiled at him as he let the shower stall slowly. She remained under the twinkling water, rewinding the moment of kissing him just minutes ago. She smiled to herself as she turned off the shower head and dried herself off with the towel. She started putting her clothes back on and then at last her necklace. Once she lifted her leg out Richtofen grabbed her and slammed her against a wall. Holding her wrist's to the wall he looked down at her with fierce eyes.

"Vhat do you think your doing, vith zhat American?" He spat.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"Dempshey is not a man to trust darling, vatch out" He inputed.

"Then who is a man that i can trust? Dempsey is fine" I replied.

"You have me" He grinned.

Not letting me go he then kissed my forehead and headed out the door. I stood there with a blank face and a confused mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Worse Situations

I shook out of my pause and left the locker room with my gun by my side. I came across the group, who was all waiting for me. I looked at Nikolai who'm was stroking his fingers through his brown hair. For a minute i thought it looked pretty hot, wait no nevermind. I looked over at

Dempsey and he kept looking at me in aw, after that whole kiss.

"Are ve veady to head back?" Richtofen asked.

We all agreed to Richtofen and left the locker room, then the town shortly after. After 35 minutes of walking we finally reached Kino Der Toten. Once we entered the large building everyone went separate ways. Nikolai went looking for the random box, Takeo went to get a new perk and Richtofen left to no wheres land. Leaving me and Tank behind, but i didn't mind. Dempsey looked

At me and smiled brightly.

"Looks like we have some alone time" He winked.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, Tank and I headed to the theater. Dempsey say down and eyed me up.

"Come here babe" He grunted.

I walked over to him and he patted his knee, wanted me to sit on him. I gently sat on his lap and looked into his Marine eyes.

"I love you so much Dempsey" I said softly.

Dempsey smiled "I love you too, you were amazing today, but I'm sorry for spying on you"

I shrugged my shoulders "Its alright cutie" I grinned.

He grabbed my hips

And turned me around, so that I was facing him. Tank smiled before he fluttered his eyes shut and kissed me softfly. I kissed him back touching tongues, shooting chills through out my body. Dempsey stroked my back and leaned me in more, making the kissing more aggressive but pleasing. We aparted from the kissed and looked in each others eyes, deeply in love.

"god you look even more amazing, i didn't think that was possible" He grinned.

"oh shush, Tank" I kissed him swiftly again.

I looked through my pockets and pulled out a deck of cards. I tilted away from the kiss.

"Wanna play a game?"

I smiled

while I lifted to cards up to his vision. He grinned and took the cards and asked what to play. I thought in my mind, what is my favorited card game.

"How bout, blind 31" I suggested.

He grinned and looked into my eyes.

"Ha, you'll wish you didn't suggest that"

I smiled devilishly at him "we'll see about that hun".

After I won most of the rounds Dempsey grew bored of loosing to me. I could tell he wanted to stop.

"You tired of loosing yet?" I smirked.

"Nah, I just like sitting here with you" he smiled.

I couldn't help but kiss him. We started battling our tongues and biting each others lips, feircly. He laid us down slowly against the ground. Tank was laying over me, one arm securing his wait from crushing me. And his other arm free to unbutton my jeans and zipper. As we were making love, Nikolai walked in on the scene, he stopped when he laid eyes on us.

"Well..well,well" Nikolai grumbled. "What do we have here"

Dempsey shot up and his face turned to a shade pink, I sat my self up and buttoned and zipped my jeans back up.

"Uhh, hi there Nikolai" I smiled crooked, with red flushing in.

Nikolai still staring at me,

looked kind of mad, was he disappointed in me? or any other reason.

Nikolai glanced sharply at Dempsey whom's blush turned away. Nikolai turned around on his heel and headed back to the Alley way, not speaking another word.

"Shit.." I said softly to myself.

Dempsey chuckled "Its fine Chloe, Nikolai doesn't care".

...

Now Nikolai did care, quite a bit. He thought Chloe was one of a kind, gorgeous, nice,tough. He thought to himself that Chloe was not like other wives he had. She was different from them, And he liked that about her. He's wanted to get alone time with Chloe, have a heart to heart maybe. But it was too late now, all his positive thoughts were crushed when he spotted Chloe and Dempsey. He was furious about the sight his blood rose and heated. While he took a gulp of vodka he stared at the half empty bottle,and a grin appeared on his face. Nikolai had a little plan, that he might just get to work. Soon it was getting dark out so he decided to go back inside to the theater, and put his plan to the test.

"Heh, we'll see what Dempsey thinks of Chloe in da morning"

He jugged the last bit of his Vodka and threw it against the brick wall, it shattered to pieces and clang to the ground.

"Looks like i need mode vodka,

for tonight.."

Nikolai rose from the dirt ground, and dashed for the theater. Once he entered the room he went looking for another full bottle of vodka. He looked in a wooden crate and his eyes sparkled as he set his vision on vodka bottles. He grabbed 2 bottles of vodka and headed towards the small circle around a fire.

"Shall we drink comrades!" Nikolai shouted raising the bottles in the air.

Everyone turned to Nikolai and raised an eyebrow.

"Vhy vould ve drink, for no particular reason" Richtofen replied.

Nikolai grinned "We havent had drink since mounths, lets have some fun"

Takeo shook his head in disagreement, of course Takeo doesn't drink it has no honor. Dempsey and I shrugged our shoulder of the thought having a drink.

"I guess we could all use a little fun" Dempsey insisted.

Richtofen rolled his eyes "fine zhen, one drink"

I was first surprised that Richtofen agreed to have a drink with us,

I thought he would be a bit of puss when it comes to drinking. Takeo left the theater, no clue where he was going.

Nikolai grew a smile "great. Here!"

Nikolai tossed a bottle to Dempsey. He took the bottle and twisted the lid and took a drink. Nikolai took his seat beside Richtofen and I, he smiled before taking a sip of his own passed me the bottle, I studied it and wondered how old it is. But I didnt care, I took a large drink and it ran down my throat burning and tingling with yet pleasure.

~2 empty bottles later~

"Richtofen...You, your a virgin" Dempsey laughed and spoke tipsy.

Richtofen glared at Dempsey "Nein, I am , not a virgin. shtupid american"

Nikolai and Dempsey both looked at each other and laughed. Myself on the other hand was enjoying the laughs we had and talks. Ive caught Nikolai staring at me a few times now,

I had to ask him if he needed something.

"Whats up, Nikolai?" I asked towards him.

"Heh, nothing" He grinned.

I ignored the whole fact about Nikolai, and i gazed at the fire. Dempsey grabbed my chin and turned my head to meet his.

"ugh, kiss me" He grumbled under his breath.

We kissed and our tounges collided and slid together, giving me goosebumps. I almost forgot the fact, that no one here was suppose to know about me and Dempsey, besides Richtofen. They probably wont remember a thing in the morning anyways.

Nikolai and Richtofen watched as Dempsey and Chloe kissed, It made Nikolai mad and furious inside. He knew that Chloe was the one he wanted to be with, kiss,snuggle, and love. everyday. He needed her in his arms. Why should Dempsey get her, what has he done that great. While they were still kissing, Richtofen on the other hand fell to his back fallen asleep, like a baby.

"I love you ba-" Dempsey spoke before collapsing.

I looked at him on the ground wide eyed. Nikolai grinned as he glanced at Dempsey then me, Takeo left the room a long time ago. Richtofen was passed out earlier from not handling the drinking progress to well.

"Well its just you and I, Chloe" Nikolai grinned.

I looked at him as he scooted down to be sitting inches away from me. My head started getting dizzy and I started tipping back and forth, side to side. Nikolai watched as I sat their tipsy, until he leaned in and kissed me, I tried to pull away but he had his hand forced behind my head. His tongue got through my closed mouth and trailed off, I could taste the vodka from his mouth. I tried fighting back but then he pinned me down on the ground. He kept kissing until he aparted for air.

"You don't like ?" Nikolai whispered.

I glared at him "No, get off of me!"

"I don't think so.

Chloe"

He leaned in and kissed me more, accessing his tongue into my mouth. I finally gave up on myself and started to kiss him back, I could feel him trail his hand under my back. I could hear something in the back round but ignored it, until I heard yelling...

"What in the hell!?" Dempsey shouted.

Nikolai's eyes widened as he heard the American scream. He stood up stiff and looked at Dempsey.

"hey.. D-dempsey" Nikolai stuttered

"Chloe, how could you do this to me, I gave you my love and care and you just threw it away" Dempsey said with anger in his blood.

I closed my eyes "Dempsey its not what it looks like, let me explain"

"No, don't even try to talk to me" Dempsey grunted.

He stormed out of the room, not saying a word or listening to another. I put my palms in my eyes and started tearing up, I glanced up at Nikolai. Hatred in my eyes I walked up to him and slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand print on his right cheek. He threw his head back and grabbed his cheek and groaned.

"Stay away from me you filthy drunk" I yelled.

Richtofen's eyes opened as he heard all te shouting, he rose from the ground and watched as I walked out of the room looking for Dempsey. I made my way up the Balcony and i spotted him sitting there alone.

"D-dempsey" I cried.

He focused his attention on me as I walked closer to him. I sat down beside him and looked at him with watery eyes.

"I tried fighting back, but Nikolai pinned me down to the ground and kept kissing me.. I couldnt get away" I explained.

Dempsey glared at the ground and then at me, his eyes were full of pain and anger.

"So it was Nikolai, Of course" Dempsey said while leaving the room.

I ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Dempsey dont hurt him, I already gave him a smack on the face"

He grinned "Hun, he needs alot more punishing then just a smack"

I and Dempsey made our way to find Nikolai, I had no idea what was going to happen but I had a lucky feeling that it wasn't gonna be good. We spotted Nikolai laying against the wall viewing the whole cinema. Dempsey tightened his hands to fists and grind his teeth together. He stormed over to Nikoali and picked him up by his scarf.

"What the fuck, Nikolai!?" Dempsey yelled in his face.

Nikolai glared "I havent seen a women in years." He imputed.

Dempsey's eyes grew with more hatred. "Thats your exuse.."

Nikolai nodded, Dempsey brought his fist in the air and punched Nikolai in the jaw. Nikolai turned his head to the side and held his face, blood running from his mouth.

"Augh, fucking cocksucker" Nikolai mumbled.

He spit a small amount of blood from his mouth, and glared at Dempsey.

"Stay away from her, you son of a bitch. She sure doesnt like you!" Dempsey shouted.

Nikolai ignored Dempsey and left the room while holding his face. I had sickness filled in me, I couldn't get overthat Nikolai done that to looked at me in guilt, but then smiled. I was confused if he was still mad at me, well of course he should be mad.

"Im, sorry..Dempsey. I tried." I apologized.

Dempsey took a second before talking.

"Its okay Chloe, I should of been beside you, protecting you" He said.

I smiled at him, he grabbed my hips and pulled them in and he kissed me swiftly. Giving me shivers through my body, I then heard screaming that echoed across the theater. We both finished our kiss and looked around, then heard barricades being ripped off, and nails clanging to the ground. Dempsey sighed, grabbed and reloaded his HK21. I then thought it would be a good idea to find my STG, I looked around on the ground by where we all sat. Dempsey stood there and kept watch for encountering zombies, I found my gun laying there and grabbed it, reloaded and ready to shoot. Dempsey and I were both very tired of staying up and drinking tonight. I noticed that Richtofen came in, straightening his visor and coat.

"Vell, I suggest we split up. I've got ze upstairs" he spoke.

I was thinking to myself where i shall go, with or without Dempsey. I had a feeling Dempsey would tag along, after that whole Nikolai situation.

"Ok, me and Chloe will stay here in the theater" Dempsey replied.

Richtofen nodded and waved goodbye, before he vanished out of the theater. I was starting to wonder where the other 2 were at, I haven't seen takeo since he left the drunk circle. Nikolai, his name popped in my head and gave me a shiver. I wonder where that crook is off too, probably finding more vodka. Dempsey noticed that I was day dreaming, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello? Earth to Chloe?"

I jumped out of my day dreaming and looked at Dempsey who was holding his HK21, looking hotter then hell. We spotted some Nova Gas crawlers coming from the ceiling onto the floor. I brought my STG to their attention and shot them both down, watching as the gases rose after their death. Dempsey looked behind him and seen zombies coming through the barricade. He shot about 3 of them in the head and the other following 5 in the chest, leaving a small pile of dead zombies on the blood filled floor. I reloaded my gun before another small bunch came in, I seen a couple come from the dressing room and shot them down before they got near me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Richtofen Romance

I was thinking to myself where i shall go, with or without Dempsey. I had a feeling Dempsey would tag along, after that whole Nikolai situation.

"Ok, me and Chloe will stay here in the theater" Dempsey replied.

Richtofen nodded and waved goodbye, before he vanished out of the theater. I was starting to wonder where the other 2 were at, I haven't seen takeo since he left the drunk circle. Nikolai, his name popped in my head and gave me a shiver. I wonder where that crook is off too, probably finding more vodka. Dempsey noticed that I was day dreaming, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello? Earth to Chloe?"

I jumped out of my day dream and looked at Dempsey who was holding his HK21, looking hotter then hell. We spotted some Nova Gas crawlers coming from the ceiling onto the floor. I brought my STG to their attention and shot them both down, watching as the gases rose after their death. Dempsey looked behind him and seen zombies coming through the barricade. He shot about 3 of them in the head and the other following 5 in the chest, leaving a small pile of dead zombies on the blood filled floor. I reloaded my gun before another small bunch came in, I seen a couple come from the dressing room and shot them down before they got near me. I looked side to side and behind me, scouting out more zombies lurking around for human flesh. At the corner of my eye I could see a whole wave come in from the dressing room, I quickly ran to Dempsey making eye contact.

"Dempsey, theres a whole bunch coming from the dressing room" I shouted.

He turned his attention the crowd of angry zombies coming towards us. He grabbed my wrist and nearly dragged me to a corner of the room. He took out a grenade and pulled the pin with his teeth and threw it inches away from the zombies. It exploded making zombie parts fly 20 feet and blood splatter all over the walls and floors, Guts and organs soaked in with the pool of blood. Dempsey grinned and looked around for more zombies, he couldn't spot any. But Richtofen that came and stopped, infront of us. He had a grin appear on his face once he saw organs and blood around the stage floor.

"Oh, vhat a wunder-bull scene!" Richtofen squealed.

I and Dempsey both looked at each other weirdly. Richtofen glanced up green eyes looking at me, he spoke.

"I need to see you, Ve have anothzer meeting"

I looked at him and gave me shivers down my spine. I forgot that he had something towards me. I gulped and walked towards Richtofen, whom was already walking to our destination.

"Chloe, when will you be back" Dempsey asked with volume.

I turned my head over my shoulder.

"In a bit, hun" I replied.

I followed behind Richtofen while we headed through the dressing room and up the stairs. He made his way back into a small room, probably the same room as always. I walked in and stood in the middle of the room. He close the door behind him and took out a key and locked the door. I started wondering about what was going to happen next. I first thought of him killing me, I glanced around the whole room for weapons of any sort. I couldn't spot any out, then I looked at him, wondering if he was hiding anything behind my back. He gave me a questioned look, he seen that i had panic written over my face.

"Vhats wrong, you look vorried, love" he said softly.

He took steps towards me, making me worry even more. I slightly stepped back, moving away from Richtofen. His eyes never left mine, he kept getting close to me with his steps. I backed up more until my back hit the wall. He looked down at my feet then brought his face up to me mine, he had a grin upon his face. He brought his arms up and pressed them against the wall. Leaving me between both of his arms and his face inches away from mine.

"looks like your trapped" He smiled.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with slight panic.

He stroke my cheek and whispered.

"I vant your love"

He forced a passionate kiss into me, and started getting aggressive right away. He tangled his tounge with mine, giving me butterflies. I started putting a liking into this kissing, I was craving a kiss from him. But why. I then wrapped my legs around his hips as he lifted me up by my thighs. Us still making out I finally aparted for some air. Richtofen scattered his tounge around my neck, giving me a sensational pleasure. He carried me over to the desk and laid me on top, he threw all the papers and notebooks on the floor. He stood between my legs, and bent down meeting lips with mine then tongues. I started biting his lower lip, making him jerk a little in pain but pleasure. He started removing my clothing, first my jeans, then my shirt. Leaving me in my light pink bra and blue underwear. He left our kiss and started licking my neck again. His hand came down passing my stomach and he started rubbing vagina from the outside. I really started enjoying this, more then I wanted to. Oh how wrong this is, but yet it felt so good. I twitched a little from all the pleasure that he was giving me. Richtofen stopped everything he was doing and stood up. He first started un buckling his black belt, he released off his black pants and threw them to the side. He started unbuttoning his long sleeved shirt and threw that away too. Leaving him with just his underwear and visor, I thought it was pretty sexy. He came around the desk and slid down his underwear, until his cock was showing. He looked down at me with his emerald eyes.

"take it in" He said softly.

He moved closer to me, leaving his membrane inches from my mouth.

"Open wide" he giggled.

He pushed in his hard membrane into my mouth and forced my head up and down. I started wrapping my tounge around it and started stroking it with my right hand. He let out a gasp then a slight moan followed.

" yes.. Just, like that". He stuttered.

I kept bobbing my head up and down and stroking him softly. Richtofen moved around the table to be standing between my legs again. He glanced down at me and grinned. He lifted my legs up and took off my underwear and threw them with the clothes pile.

"Spread your legs" He damanded.

I did what i was told, and spread my legs apart. He smiled and sighed.

"ready,darling" He spoke soft.

I shook my head "ye..yes"

He gently put in his membrane into my vagina and started off slow. I let out a soft moan. He picked up the paste a little more while he hung onto my hips. I watched as i enjoyed the pleasure he was giving me. He started going faster and harder each thrust.

"Dont stop, Richtofen!" I shouted with my last breathe.

He got shivers sent down his spine, and butterflies rose when he heard Chloe yell his name. He did what he had to do and started thrusting fast and harder. Until he moaned with delight and took out his cock and spilt his seed on my stomach. He bent down and gave me another swift kiss before he started getting dressed. He turned to be facing me once again, and smiled. The first time ive ever seen him smile.

"Zhat vas amazing, Chloe"

I smiled at him, and started thinking of Dempsey. I thought of myself a slut, or whore. But i dont mean too, its not my fault. Dempsey will surely be done with me, if he finds out I did it with Richtofen. I need to talk to Richtofen and tell him,that Dempsey can not know!

"Uh, Richtofen. Dempsey cannot find out about this" I said softly.

He turned around on his heel and glanced at me before he started buttoning up his shirt.

"Who cares vhat zhat american zhinks" He mumbled.

I grew with anger and worry, thinking about Dempsey.

"No! He cant know about this!" I said with more volume.

Richtofen looked up at me and stepped closer to me, he grabbed my cheeks and squeezed them, making me do a duck face.

"Ill make u a deal, If Dempshey can have you, zhen i can have you" He whispered.

"Okay, Richtofen. Just keep this love between us, a secret. Please" I studdered.

"zhats more like it" He grinned.

He let go of my face and kissed me again and dashed to the door, before he left he spoke.

"I love you, Chloe"

"I love you too" I grinned.

I un-peeled myself from the desk and went towards the clothing pile. I put everything on and left the small room, heading towards the theater. Once I entered the theater i seen Dempsey sitting against a wall, alone. I walked up to him close and noticed that he was sleeping. I bent down and sat beside him, wrapping my arm around Dempsey's. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, he started moving a bit before he opened his eyes. At first he was startled, but then relaxed once he knew it was only me.

"Oh hey chloe" he softly said.

I smiled at him and brushed his hair. But once i thought of Richtofen my smile grew into a frown, making my thoughts nagative and gross. Dempsey looked at me funny and was curious of why I looked so glum.

"Is something bothering you babe?" He asked.

I shook my head right away to his question and took my eyes off him, looking around the theater. He grabbed both my shoulders and looked at me with puppy like eyes.

"c'mon, you have to tell. I can tell something is wrong. You can tell me anything" He begged.

My heart dropped and my eyes got teary, but i couldnt tell Dempsey. It will break his heart, and I love him too much to hurt him in any way. Also he will be furious with me. Dempsey waited until I said something, but i couldn't get a word out of me.

"Chloe, tell me. I wont get mad, I promise hun" He insisted.

I had tear drop fall upon my cheek, and my throat started getting dry. Dempsey wiped away my tear and kissed my cheek.

"Tell me Chloe.." He begged.

I took a deep breathe and waited 3 seconds before I unleashed the truth. I rubbed my eyes and took one last breathe before i explained him everything.

"Dempsey, promise me, you will not be mad..."

"I promise"

"Ok... Richtofen and I, had sex" I said softly.

Dempsey sat there in disbelief and couldnt say anything. He started breathing heavy, and rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.

"really, you had sex with that skinny kraut" He said, with his husky voice.

I shook my head while more tear drops ran down.

"Dempsey please dont be mad, I couldnt take myself" I sobbed.

Dempsey stared at the ground and then smiled. He started out with a small chuckle and looked back at me.

"Im not as mad as you think, Im just proud that Richtofen had sex, with a girl!" Dempsey barked out laughing.

I looked at him weirdly and scrathed my head.

"so your not mad at me?" I asked.

Dempsey shrugged "I am sort of mad, but its Richtofen. He can never steel you from me" He inputed.

I was really surprised of what I heard, and wondered if Dempsey was still drunk a little. But yet i was releifed to hear that he wasnt that mad, but yet i deserve the worst. How could be someone that I'm not, Ive never craved sex , and I would never cheat on someone. I think this whole map is changing my personality, probably not. I felt really guilty and gross about myself, I feel like a slut. I looked at Dempsey and cleared my throat.

"Dempsey, do you think im a slut" i asked.

"Of course not, yes you've had sex with another guy. But Ive done that to a girl when i was 19. We all make mistakes, Chloe"

I smiled crooked at him "But I feel so gross and guilty about everything, and you deserve my sincere apology"

He looked at me and grinned, then chuckled. He grabbed at his neck again and rubbed it.

"Ive never loved someone this much, I could never let you go. I don't know why but I just have alot of feelings for you" He explained.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, he planted his hand on my back and pushed me foward. Making the kissing more forceful but romantic, I could feel his tongue slide by mine. We aparted from the kiss, looking into each others eyes.

"Ill take that as an apology" Dempsey smiled.

We both sat there still and fell asleep together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Wunder-Waffe DG2

Waking up to the morning was a really good feeling. I looked to my side watching as Dempsey slept against my shoulder. I looked around the whole cinema until i spotted someone at the entrance by the mainframe. I picked myself up and brushed off my clothes. As i watched the man come towards me, he cane under the light and it was Takeo.

"Hey, Takeo" I greeted.

He bowed "Herro, how was your sleep"

"Pretty good, how about yours?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders "it was okay"

Nikolai catched both of our attention as he walked into the theater. I glanced at him sharply while he stared at me, I was still real pissed with him. Takeo decided to take a seat on the floor, cross-legged. I went and sat down with him and have a conversation with him, till Dempsey woke up. Nikolai had the idea to come join or little circle, he sat beside me, and to his left was Takeo. We both sat there quietly, Nikolai playing with his PP-SH, Takeo cleaning his samurai, and me just sitting there. I had to start up some conversation, it was getting boring watching them.

"So, do you guys have a favorite gun?" I asked softly.

They both stopped and looked at me and looked down at their weapon.

"Da PP-SH" Nikolai mumbled.

"my samurai sword, killing with honor" Takeo blurted.

Nikolai looked at me "what bout you, any gun you obsess over?"

I started thinking about it, and come to think of it I liked the Python for a secondary pistol, but my all time favorite is the Wunder-Waffe DG2. Ive never used it or handled with it before, but when I play Nazi Zombies on xbox, that gun is a god to me. I looked back at Nikolai and answered his question.

"The Wunder-waffe"

Takeo and Nikolai both looked at each other, then me. Nikolai bursted out in laughter whike Takeo grinned. I raise my eyebrow at them.

"whats so funny" I hissed.

Nikolai finished his laughing and cleared his throat.

"Da wunderwaff is a very heavy weapon, little known that its a powerful weapon. It can only be handled with care by a strong MAN and besides, no one has ever gotten the wunder-waff yet" He imputed.

I was shocked that no one has ever gotten the wunderwaff yet.

"Richtofen didn't even get it?" I said outloud

I didn't notice i said that outloud or not.

"Richtofen tried and for that weapon, but he cannot get it from the box, finally he gave up" Takeo answered.

I started thinking more about that gun and had an idea, maybe ill try for the wunder-waff. Yes i probably wont get but its worth a try, plus I need to try for a new weapon, since my STG is almost out. I decided to get up and find the Random Box myself, but first I need myself some juggernaut. Maybe the juggernaut is treated like steroids, it'll give me more strength to hold the wunder-waffe. I walked to the edge of the stage and jumped off, heading towards the juggernaut in the corner room. I took 3 juggernauts and went over to the map where the Random box is shown. The green light was lit in the alleyway, I took my walk past the 2 men and into the alley. I took jugs of the first juggernaut, slowly making progress of finished it. I got to the random box and kicked the box and it open with light glowing up from it. It changed and switched and it stopped on a crossbow, no thanks! I tried again while i finished the rest of my first bottle of juggernaut. The box landed on a MP5K, I decided to keep trying for a python, or the wunder-waffe. I tried for another 5 times, while I took those tries I guzzled my 2nd juggernaut. I kept trying and finally it stopped on the Python, I smiled ear to ear and grabbed the Python from the box. I went to try again and this time it landed on the teddy bear, I sighed and watched as the box floated up and vanished in mid air. I waited for the box to re appear at its nee destination so i can look for it on the map. I glanced at the map and the green light switch too the stairs at the mainframe, I grabbed my last juggernaut and Python and dashed for the mainframe. I ran up the stairs and went towards the box and tried for the Wunder-waffe. I started taking sips of my last juggernaut, my stomach was bloated with the other 2 i jugged. The box wasnt being the best for me, it wasnt stopping on the Wunder-waffe. I tried again and heard a yell from the downstairs, I glanced down at the barricade and noticed a zombie breaking boards off. I waited till the box landed on a gun, and it was only the Olympia. I jogged down the stairs and towards the window, I brought the Python in front of me and shot the head off the zombie. I left back up to the random box to try once more, I watched as the Random box changed and randomized. But I could see zombies coming through the barricade and walking towards me. I took out my Python and shot the 2 closest zombies to me. Then I zombies were coming from all directions, I then looked at the box and seen the Wunder-waffe floating there. I picked it up, turned it on, held it towards the zombies, pulled the trigger, and realeased a high voltage bolt. It striked each zombie and multiplied. My eyes lit up and i smiled as i held the wunder-waffe, It was the best thing thats happened to me. I could here yelling from the theater and made me think if the others needed some help. I jogged downstairs and went through the door frame to the theater. I could see a huge angery crowd of zombies chasing Nikolai and Takeo. Then I seen Dempsey and Richtofen cornered, shooting at the zombies. I ran over to the stage, and brought the wunderwaffe up and aimed at the group if zombies. I released a bolt of electricity, and it fried every single zombie that was in the theater. Everyone stopped with wide eyes and looked at me, holding the Wunder-waffe. They all stared in aw for a couple of seconds until Richtofen broke the pause.

"Vhat! Vhere did you get that, und how do you know how to use it" He hissed in agony.

"I got it from the random box on my like 11th try" I explained.

He stood there with disbelief "but...how is zhis possible. Ive been trying for months"

I shrugged, and looked at the other 3 men who just stared. I looked at Nikolai and gave him a cocky smirk.

"Looks like this girl, knows how to use it" I inferred.

He smiled at me "heh, I guess so" he mumbled.

I walked up and onto the stage to join the group, who were still standing there. I looked around for any more zombies in site, but seems like i got them all for now. I sat down against the wall, looking at the 4 men in front of me. They all came and sat down with me, leaving me in the middle of Dempsey and Richtofen. Richtofen stared at the wunder-waffe in amazement, like a little kid with a new toy. I let everyone hold it and look at it, but no wasting ammo. Richtofen finally got to hold it and his eyes sparkled when he studied the details of the gun. I noticed that Dempsey was smiling at me.

"Whats so funny?" I asked with tease.

"My baby, knows how to use the wunder-waffe" He chuckled.

Richtofen put gently put down the Wunder-waffe and looked at the group.

"Ve need to move to a new destination, zhe zombies will over come this map, ve need to leave very soon" He explained.

We all gave him our attention, and looked at him funny.

"where are we suppose to go?" Dempsey asked.

Richtofen took off his visor and scratched his head "Der Riece"

He sat there silent for a moment, until Richtofen shot up from the floor.

"vell zhen! Shall ve leave" He squealed.

We all packed up our things, grabbed our guns n ammo and headed for the teleporter. Once we all squished into the teleported, Richtofen pulled some dials and pushed buttons. He activated the teleporter and we were teleported to Der Reice, for our new beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The One and Only, Der Riece

:3 Leave a review for me if you all like it, or i need to change some things. Should i still keep writing to the story !?

Spinning clocks and bright lights shock before me. I felt like i was stretched and i was dizzy, my vision wasn't the best either. I looked down at my wunder-waffe, which was still there. I looked behind me looking at the Pack a punch machine. I noticed that no one else was with me, I looked around and started yelling.

"Hello!? Dempsey, Richtofen, anyone!?" I yelled.

I waited for 5 seconds for a noise or a reply. Then I could hear faint talking come from the 'thompson room'. I looked over to see what was causing that noise, then i seen Nikolai come walking out.

"Where are da others?" Nikolai asked with confusion.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" i replied.

We both stood there and looked at each other for a minute.

"So where did you come from?" I asked him.

"Some chemical lab room, over there" he pointed to the area where he was at.

"We should go look for the others" I insisted.

He nodded and left the room while i followed behind, like a puppy. We walked through the thompson room and up a set of medal stairs. Once we reached the top we looked to out left and seen door frame, and another teleported in that room. We walked closer to the room and noticed that Takeo and Richtofen were passed out in the teleporter. We both walked up to them and towered over them, watching them lay there, unconscious. Nikolai chucked and brought out his PP-SH from his belt loop. He pointed his gun in the air and slightly pulled the trigger, with a loud bang and snap echoed through the room. Both Richtofen and Takeo shot up instantly and looked at us wide eyed, like they seen a ghost.

"Vhat vas zhat!" Richtofen shouted.

"Just my gun" Nikolai replied.

Takeo got up and held his stance, he started to straighten his uniform before picking up his hat. Richtofen shakily stood up and pressed his hand against the teleporter, giving him more balance.

"Ive never experienced zhis dizziness, any other time ive teleported" He mumbled to himself.

I looked at each and everyone and realized that Dempsey wasn't with us yet. I then started to worry and think, did he not teleport here?

"We should go find where Dempsey is at" I said to the others.

They all looked at me and Nikolai and Richtofen gave me a negative look, while Takeo just stood there.

"Dempshey is fine, maybe" Richtofen smirked.

"Hehe, hes a big a boy he'll find us" Nikolai put in.

I rolled my eyes at them and started walking away from them, quite. I started walking towards this steel like bridge, which wasn't activated for me to walk across it. I looked down a small drop, and jumped down. As i looked around i noticed the random box was sitting there against a chain cage, with power surges and wires filled in it. I walked pass it and came across small steps and a steel frame above it, with bricks connecting from each side. I entered the room and could see Dempsey laying there against the teleporter. I jogged over to Dempsey and check if he was okay. I did know for a fact that he was still breathing, I bent over and kissed his forehead, and waited till he moved or even moved his head side to side and woke up in a panic, his breathe quickened.

"Its okay, its just me" I tried settling him.

"Just a nightmare i had, thank god" He said slowly.

He smiled and looked at me, then looked around the room trying to realize where he was again. I helped himself up to his feet.

"That was a hell of a ride" Dempsey Grunted.

"Yeah" I agreed.

He looked around the room and grinned, taking in all the memories here in this map.

"Good ol Der Riece" Dempsey said.

He looked at at me and took a minute before he spoke.

"Wheres the others?" He asked.

It took me a awhile to remember what room they were in.

"The Thompson room" I said to Dempsey.

He nodded "Well lets go back there then"

"Okay" I replied.

We exited the room with a cat walk, and made our way to the thompson room. We seen everyone stand in a small circle, discussing something to each other.

"Look who I found!" I shouted with fun.

All 3 turned they're attention to us and watched as we walked in closer to them.

"Vell zhen, ve thought you may been teleported somevhere else" Richtofen inputed.

"Nope, Im still here" He replied with a smirk.

Richtofen and Nikolai both looked at me, almost in disgust. I looked at them with a weird look on my face for their reply. We all heard a noise and went silent to try and hear more, then we heard a dark voice.

"Fetch me theirs soulsss" Samantha screeched.

We heard hellhounds starting to spawn and we brought out our weapons and quickly reloaded. I had 3 electrical bullets in my wunder-waff and was ready to shoot. All of us 5 backed up into a room with a blazing furnace, and kept watch for the hellhounds. We seen the first one traught in, and started running at us and everyone shot it down. Then 3 more came in at once, I then knew it was a good idea to use my wunder-waff. I pulled it up, aimed and let go a bolt of electricity and sparks. It electrocuted the first dog, and then it scattered to the other 2, an instant death.

Making them glow blue and fall to the ground in a heartbeat, slight smoke was seen after their death. I could head Richtofen squeal in the background with joy as the wunder-waff did its job. The last 2 dogs I helped shoot with my Python, i didn't want to waste any more of my ammo on the wunder-waff. Everyone stopped shooting after the last dog hit the ground, dead. Everyone sighed with the close calls of the dogs, Nikolai and Dempsey went to sit down for awhile. Takeo took off somewheres, and so did Richtofen. I watched as Nikolai opened another bottle of vodka and took a sip, Dempsey waved his hand to come sit.

"Chloe come sit" he shouted.

I glanced at him and walked over to both of them, i sat close to Dempsey and leaned my head on his shoulder. He leaned in a gentle kiss on my head and leaned his head on mine. I was really comfortable but it started making me really tired, i let out a yawn and shut my eyes.

"Is it okay if i fall asleep like this" I asked Dempsey quietly.

I could feel him smile upon my head as he spoke.

"Of course babe" he whispered.

Later -

I woke up on the ground and looked around the room until i spotted Dempsey. My vison was blurry but i could see small flashes and loud bangs. I blinked a few times to get my vision sharper and i noticed that he was killing zombies. I got up quickly grabbing my gun and walked towards Dempsey. When I got to his side he turned around and grabbed my throat and had a Bowie knife in his other hand. My eyes widened and I chocked on my scream and looked at him ill. He let go of my throat and lowered his knife and sighed.

"Jeezus Chloe, I nearly killed you!" He gasped.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to startle you" I inputed.

He put his hand on my shoulder and laid a gentle kiss on my cheek. I smiled at him and looked around before a zombie could catch us. But then none were coming, so we both went and sat down. I sighed and looked at the ground wondering what in the world to do, besides sit around.

"Whats wrong" Dempsey asked.

I looked up at him with blue eyes and bordem.

"I just dont get how you guys can sit here and do nothing all day" I complained.

He smiled "well sometimes we would find something to do" He mumbled.

"Well Im bored out of my mind" I whimpered.

He sat there staring at the ground and a smile crept on his face.

"yenno, you and me can go have some fun upstairs in a room" He said softly.

I looked up at him with a slight confusion, but then knew what he meant. I smiled at him when i thought of saying yes to him.

"okay, lets go then" i replied.

His smile grew even bigger and his eyes gazed with joy. He got up and came over to me and grabbed my hand to help me up. He then took my legs and threw my head over his shoulder, like carrying a sack of potatoes. I giggled a bit as he started walking up the stairs, he went into a room with a bed, dresser and a small desk. I wondered to myself why their is a bed here in a german factory. Dempsey threw me on the bed and crawled over me. He kissed me and slid his tongue through my mouth making me twitch with delight. I started kissing him back repaying him with the pleasing kisses. He let go from the kiss and stated licking and laying soft kisses on my neck, I bit my lip to hold in the outbursting moans. I couldnt help myself but enjoy every minute, I let out a moan under my breathe. Dempsey paused on the kisses and held his head up to my hear.

"Ya like that" He whispered.

He started trailing his hands off past my stomach and down between my legs. He pressed his fingertips against my vagina, rotating his fingers in a repeated motion. Making me moan in pleasure even more, I grabbed Dempsey's head and pushed our lips together. We both kept rotating in the bed and trailing our hands off all over our bodies. Dempsey then aparted from our kissing and he stood up on his knees and looked down at my thighs.

"Lift your legs up,baby" He commanded with a tease.

I did as what he asked and lifted my legs towards him, he grabbed my hips and moved my close to him. He leaned down and grabbed my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped them, and tore them of from my legs. Leaving me with my panties and still my shirt he then took off panties and threw them to the side with the jeans. He looked at me in the eyes and smiled, he moved his hand down below and inserted a finger into my vagina. I let out a moan with more volume, and my eyes shuttered closed. He leaned down and started kissing me and moved his finger up and down. I started moaning and groaning while our lips were still attached. We both aparted from the kiss and i noticed that he brought 2 fingers and put them both in and thrusted his hand harshly. I arched my back and my eyes squeezed shut from the pain but yet pleasure that followed.

"yes Dempsey" I pleaded.

He looked at me and smiled while he kept moving his hand up into my vagina aggressively. Dempsey chuckled before he spoke.

"are you ready for more" He mumbled.

I grinned and smiled at him with a naughty look in my eye. He brought himself up and unbuckled his black belt, still focusing his eyes on mine. He took off his pants and underwear

throwing them behind. He threw his arms beside me and held his body over mine, I looked up at him and smiled.

"put it in" I said to him.

Dempsey looked down and inserted his membrane into me and started moving slowly. I licked my lips and moaned in pleasure, I looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

"faster Dempsey, faster!" I shouted.

He grunted to himself and grabbed my hips and thrusted faster into me. He gritted his teeth together and by each thrust he made them harder. Dempsey grabbed at his hair and let out a groan.

"ah, its so good Chloe!" He spoke.

"Lay down" I told.

Dempsey laid himself on the bed and watched me as a crawled onto of him. I lowered myself until Dempsey's cock went into me, then I lowered myself slowly. He looked at me and licked his lips with aw.

"god your hot, i love you so much" He said with a paint.

I looked at him and blushed slighty.

"I love you too" I replied.

I started going slow at first but then my body took over me and I started lowering myself fast and harder. He held my hips at place as he watched me ride him, i planted my hands on his chest to help with balance and i started thrusting even harder.

"Ah yes, so good Chloe" Dempsey panted with joy.

As I took one more thrust into me the room went black and my heart was beating 5 times per second. My vision came back to see Dempsey still laying below me and my eyes glittered with love and amazement. I started thrusting more and just enjoying the pleasure and none of this was painful anymore. At that second we could here footstep and bang against the door, i stopped on the spot and turned my head over to the door. I looked down at crease and could see shadows moving about, there was someone out that door, maybe a zombie. Dempsey and i both made eye contact and waited for a minute to hear a voice or another noise.

"Dont worry baby no one is there." Dempsey said calmly.

"But, I seen a shadow under the door" I explained.

"Its fine, lets finish where we left off" Dempsey said while grabbing my hips.

I shook away the thoughts of someone out the door, and began moving my hips in a up and down motion. Dempsey arched his back and bit his lips by all the pleasure that hit him.

"your amazing, keep going" Dempsey pleaded.

With no hesitation I went faster and harder with each thrust, I moaned in delight. Dempsey grabbed my hips an slammed them against his with every movment. I let out a loud moan as he made the thrusting deeper.

"Yes, don't stop!" I shouted at my last breathe.

He gritted his teeth and kept going,using every muscle in his arms. I could feel that I was going to cum soon, and im sure Dempsey was too. At that moment the door swung open slamming against the wall and two men fell to their faces on the floor. I nearly screamed when I seen them I quickly got of Dempsey and slid under the bed like a mouse. Dempsey grabbed some of the sheets and yanked them over to cover his area. He then screamed at both men and his face was red.

"What the hell! Get out!" Dempsey shouted towards the men.

I noticed that the two men were, Richtofen and Nikolai. I glared at them both fiercely as they got up, they both looked at me with puppy faces. Nikolai and Richtofen both blushed and started walking out the door. My mind grew with curiosity and anger, what were they doing.

"Wait" I said.

Both men stopped and looked towards me, waiting for me to talk.

"What exactly were you two doing" I asked.

"Id like to hear this" Dempsey inputed.

Both of the mens faces turned even more red. They didnt speak at first until they made something in their heads to say. Richtofen cleared his voice and spoke quietly.

"I- I vas.."

Richtofen couldn't get any words out of his mouth, he kept stuttering. Nikolai on the other hand was chuckling to himself. I turned my attention to him, waiting for his turn to speak. He looked at me and finally said something useful.

"Richtofen and I heard shouting and moaning, so we came and checked it out. Richtofen's hand was un the door handle and he moved around and the door unlatched and opened" He explained.

I raised an eyebrow "So, you two were spying on us"

"Yes! Thats exactly what you two krauts were doing. What the fuck is wrong with you guys" Dempsey shouted at them.

"hey we havent seen a girl for 2 years, i think is reasonable" Nikolai mumbled.

"Well shes mine, you two can stay the hell away from her" He spoke.

Richtofen made his way out of the room, and Nikolai followed. I looked at Dempsey whom was getting his clothes gathered. I laid my head down and looked at the roof. Dempsey put his pants on and then his shirt and he jumped on the bed. He grabbed my chin and turned my face to meet his, he leaned in and kissed my softly. Making me shiver and smile, he aparted from the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"What are we gonna do. Everyman here but Takeo wants you, and im scared to loose you." Dempsey sighed.

"It'll be fine" I inputed.

I slid my hand across his face and smiled at him, I leaned my head in and kissed him one more time. We aparted from the kiss and i got myself up from the bed and went to the corner of the room, where my clothes laid their. I first picked up my panties and put them on and started to put everything else on. Once i was finished and ready to leave, i grabbed my gun and left the room, Dempsey by my side. We looked down the hall, with the teared up wallpaper, and blood stained floor. We walked along and headed across the bridge. Once we walked down the steel stairs we spotted Nikolai and Takeo sitting on ths ground, chatting about some topic. I was slowly getting more and more tired from listening those 3 guys talking. My eyes were drooping with sleepiness and boredom. I leaned myself against the wall and snuggled up and fell asleep, to the unfortunate talking.


	18. Chapter 18

Leave a review weather i should **_keep adding to the story_**, or end it all. Thanks (: - Hope

Chapter 19: Samantha Maxis

I was startled awake by someone moving my shoulders. I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry for a second until it focused on what was to be, Dempsey. He smiled at me.

"Hey,time to get up" He said softly.

I looked around the room already forgetting where i was, I lifted myself up and rubbed my head. I had a painful headache in my head.

"do you remember anything before you fell asleep?" I asked childish.

He shook his head "no, just remember you getting dressed"

I thought to myself that maybe i should tell him him how i feel, for others. i know he will get mad but i had no choice. I do have feelings for Richtofen, he's sexy in his own doctor way, he would make any girl go gaga for him. I had no clue what Dempsey was going to think or do after i tell him, neither do I know what to do later on. I just wanted to go home end this, and move on in the real life.

"Can I admit something Dempsey" I said quietly.

"And whats that?" Dempsey mumbled.

I sighed "you see your not the only man im attracted too."

"What do you mean by that" Dempsey raised his voice.

"Richtofen and i have strong feelings for us"

Dempsey froze and looked down at the ground, he rubbed his forehead with his fingers and let out a angry sigh.

"Chloe, what the fuck, why are you doing this to me" Dempsey shouted.

"Im sorry, its too frustrating and confusing for me. I love you both in different ways" I explained.

"Well ive seen the way you look at Richtofen and even Nikolai!" Dempsey inputed.

"Nikolai!? No."

I waited for Dempsey to continue the conversation, but he just sat there.

"Im sorry, I dont even know what to say or do anymore, i just miss home and wanna leave." I stared at him with tears.

Dempsey looked at me and noticed I was crying a bit, he made a sad face at me.

"Im gonna leave for some air" I said to Dempsey.

Dempsey nodded as he watched me grab my gun and left the room. He sat there and leaned against the wall, looking forward at nothing.

Just a thought i was wondering what I could do all day, ignoring all the drama and frustration. When I walked to the mainframe I remembered that the pack a punch was located in here, I had the idea of pack a punching my trench gun (that ive already traded with my python). I walked up the metal steps and reached out my trench to the pack a punch machine. It took in my gun and music came on quite, then my trench popped out with designs all around it. My eyes sparkled when I took it back in my hands, it felt lighter. I wanted to try and take a shot, see how powerful it was. On second thought maybe it wasn't the greatest idea of wasting ammo on nothing. I stood their and studied the Trench guns designs and cool details, until I heard barriers being ripped off. I looked up seeking for zombies, noticing the last barrier, a zombie. I jumped off the platform of the pack a punch and jogged towards the zombie, holding my trench in place. I aimed at the screaming zombie and shot its head off with one bullet. The sound of the bullet shooting sounded like a fire work being lit off, echoing through out the whole factory. I smiled to myself in aw and looked around for more zombies trying to get in. I stepped out and away from the barrier and headed to the next 3 barriers that were in the mainframe. I could see 2 zombies at the corner of my eye and turned around to face them, I then brought my gun to their chests and shot them both down. I could here someone coming from the Thompson room, and i turned around to spot Dempsey standing there. We both stood their holding our guns, staring at each other quite some time. I could tell that he was disappointed at me.

"Hey, Dempsey"

"Hey, i see that your aware of the zombies coming" he said clearly.

"Yup, i got it"

I raised my arm up with my trench clamped to my hand and shot a zombie in the stomach beside Dempsey. That zombie was just about to sink his teeth in Dempsey's skin. I watched as Dempsey quickly turned around and looked at the ground with the dead zombie laying in front of him. His eyes widened and he looked at me sort of horrified by the point he almost got turned into a zombie.

"whoa, thanks" Dempsey shouted.

"Not a problem" i grinned at him.

We both stood there in silence, not even hearing a single scream from a zombie. His face was still like a statue, not a smile or a frown, just normal.

"Look, Dempsey I'm sorry." I inputed.

He took awhile before he spoke "Chloe.. How could you have feelings for the psycho, he's crazy and fucked in the head." Dempsey snorted.

"Richtofen has a heart and feelings, he's still a human like you and i" I explained.

He rolled his eyes " Well if he does have a heart, its cold"

"Just tell me that you still love me" He said in a low voice.

"Yes i love you" I said back.

"How do you love Richtofen" He asked in anger.

"Because he's great in his own way, maybe you dont see it, but i do." I replyed with no hesitation.

"Whatever, I just dont see anything positive about him" He snarled.

I gave him a sort of glare, meaning that Richtofen is human, with feelings and emotions.

"Who do you love more Chloe.." Dempsey mumbled.

I paused for a minute not saying or even breathing for that matter.

"...I dont know Dempsey" I answered.

He shook his head at me "Well I don't know what to do then, if your loving another man maybe i shouldn't be with you" Dempsey said softly.

"No don't do this to me, I still love you lots" I explained.

He looked up at me with deep blue eyes "One heart should only love one person"

I looked down at the ground, my hands folded together. I looked up at Dempsey with sad eyes and pale skin. We both stopped and heard a noise, a zombie was inches away from me, luckily i had my fingers on the trigger of my Trench gun. My fingers pulled the trigger in a flash and sent the zombie flying backwards with a whole through its stomach. Blood sprayed everywhere and guts flew in the air, dropping one by one. Dempsey and i scouted out the mainframe for more incoming zombies, but none were in the area. We stood in silence for seconds until we jumped at a harsh load scream. A bright flash light appeared in front of us and it almost blinded us. Once i opened my eyes my vision could only make up a blurry vision what it seemed to be a small female. As i blinked to a sharper image, it was Samantha Maxis. My eyes widened in fear as i stared down at her. She smirked a little and giggled to herself, i raised an eyebrow at her. Dempsey walked up to my side and he looked down at the black haired girl who was still giggling.

"Your Maxis's daughter arent ya" Dempsey asked.

I nodded my head at him in agreement. Dempsey chuckled as he stared down the little girl.

"So your the one making our lives miserable" He inputed.

She looked up at him with grey like eyes and frowned at him.

"Daddy's dead, so he left me in charge to suffer all of you" she stared at us.

We could hear a foot tapping against the ground, we all turned to face the sound. Richtofen stood there with his arms crossed, his black bangs hung from his forehead.

"Vell, its nice to see you again Samantha" he grinned devilishly at her.

I turned to look at Samantha's reaction, her eyes were turning to a deep red. I was pretty weirded out by the her eyes turning red on the spot.

"Edvard.." Her face pale,with hatred and anger.

She looked at all of us before she said her last words.

"You vill all die. And Edvard I vill torture you and kill you slowly" she barked out in laughter as she vanished in the bright light that flashed.

"Brat" Richtofen hissed.

A familiar voice echoed across the factory.

"FETCH ME THEIR SOALS!" Samantha screamed.

We all brought out our guns and re loaded, preparing to kill some hell hounds. We could here the spawning, and seen sparks of electricity in the air around us. The first dog spotted us and came at us like a bullet. Dempsey luckily was ready and shot him in the head with his HK-2. The next 3 started trotting towards us until i released a bullet of electricity to them, watching all 3 fall to the ground. Richtofen squealed at the sight of amazement before him. We stood in silence waiting for the next dog to arrive, but then we heard Samantha say.

"MAX AMMO"

I sighed to myself and walked up to the thompson room, leaving Dempsey and our conversation. I seen that Nikolai and Takeo were re-loading their guns. I looked at them both while they glanced at me. I guess they had no time to talk, too busy with their guns. I could hear Nikolai grunt to himself and play with his PP-SH more aggressively.

"What da fuck is wrong with this!" He said with annoyance.

He gave up and dropped his gun on the ground and left. I could hear him grumble something in Russian, Takeo stood there and shook his head. I picked myself up and went over to Nikolai's PP-SH. I wasn't confident that i knew anything about guns, but hey ill give it a try. I turned the gun around in my hands looking at all details and anything that seemed unfamiliar. I looked at the Magazine clip and noticed something off, there was a bullet jammed in the magazine. I reached in and pulled out the one bullet and threw it aside. I headed my way to the mainframe to look for Nikolai, but i couldnt spot the drunk Russian. I headed back to the Thompson room and up the stairs looking for Nikolai. I walked across the metal bridge as i looked down below at the random box, and what seemed to be Nikolai sitting infront of it. I grew a grin on my face for finding him, i jumped off the edge and walked over to him with his PP-SH in my hands. I stood infront of him and smiled bringing the PP-SH forward to his notice.

"Wanna try it out?" I asked a tease.

He raised an eyebrow at me and took the gun from my hands. He scanned the gun before he brought his arm up, aiming at at the wall. He released the trigger and bullets went flying. He smiled a bit as he gazed at his newly fixed gun. He looked at me, making eye contact with each other for what seemed like forever.

"You fixed this?" He questioned.

"Yes" I replied.

He helped him self up from the wall and looked at me before he wrapped his arms around my body, giving me a warm hug. I was kind of confused of why he hugged me cause of a gun.

"Th-thank u" he stuttered in my shoulder.

He let us go of the hug and held onto my shoulder, he gazed into my eyes and smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Keeping Watch

Nikolai and I both stood there staring into our eyes. I must say for brown colored eyes they looked amazing. Nikolai let go of my should, while he looked at me.

"Do you ever think that were gonna get out of here, alive?" I asked, hoping for a good response.

"Im not sure, I think we'll be fine though"

Nikoali replied.

"I hope so, i miss my family and my friends" I whimpered.

"You'll see them sooner or later, don't worry." Nikolai comforted me.

I had a thought run through my mind about Nikolai.

"Do you have a family?" I asked kindly.

He sighed and grumbled to himself, i started to worry if i asked the wrong question.

"No, i had lots of wives but made no family." He inputed.

I nodded my head at him understanding his meaning.

"We should go see if they're cooking something up" Nikolai said looking around the outside area.

"Yeah sure"

We started walking back to the thompson room, hoping there was food being cooked. As we walked in,our noses were filled with meat being fried, and our tastebuds started melting. My stomach made a loud grumble, Nikolai looked down at me and chuckled, an embarrassed smile crept on my face.

"Sounds like someone is hungry" Nikolai said while poking my empty stomach.

"Stop! Your..tickling me!, stop!" I screamed in giggles.

"Ah so your ticklish"

Nikolai kept tickling my rib cage and my stomach until i couldnt breathe.

"Ass" I said.

"Heh, your cute" Nikolai sneered.

I gave him a playful glare and turned my head to the whole group, who sat there and watched us both. I was shocked that i didn't even realized they were sitting there the whole time. I gave them a slight smile, and walked towards the men who sat together. I sat down between Nikolai and Dempsey, i couldnt tell what Dempsey's emotions were right now. I glanced up at him and he just stared down at the ground, not moving an inch.

"Whats cooking today Takeo?" Nikoali asked before pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"Noodles and some pork" Takeo answered.

"sounds good to me" Nikolai grumbled.

I sat there across from Richtofen, i looked at him and took in every unique detail of him. He turned his head over, making straight eye contact with. I thought it was very awkward that he caught me staring at him. I tilted my head and gave him a little smile, re thinking my weird actions. His responce was nothing, he looked down at the ground with no expressions. I looked over to Takeo and he was starting to dish up the plates with rice. My stomach made a low grumble and my thoughts just turned to hunger.

"Its ready everyone" Takeo spoke.

"Thank god, im starved" Dempsey stated.

Takeo handed me a plate of rice and some pieces pork on top. I took the plate instantly and chowed down on the food that was given.

"Holy girl, you were hungry!" Nikolai chuckled.

"Yup" I replied.

Dempsey looked over at me as he watched me eat like a stray dog. I knew he was looking over but i didnt even care at that point, i was to hungry to care!

After minutes of eating straight, i layed down with a stomach full of food. I looked up at the ceiling and started thinking about home again, making me more sad and scared. I asked myself the same questions over and over, will i ever be back at home, will i ever see my family, will i be stuck in here forever. The most important question i asked myself is will i survive? Dempsey disturbed my thoughts by clearing his throat. I didn't realize that he was standing in front of me, Cigarette lit in his mouth. I looked up at him watching as red light formed from his cigarette, gleaming some light on his face. He seemed so perfect standing there, i couldnt look away until he held out his hand.

"We need to talk" He spoke.

His hand was still infront of me, eagerly waiting for me. I grabbed onto his hand and we took off to somewheres more private.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked Dempsey.

"Well, its just every time i see you my heart skips faster. I love you so much" He stated.

I looked at him then glanced around the room we were standing in.

"I love you too, a lot. Ever since I've been put in here i found someone so perfect like you" I replied.

He cracked a grin on his face and chuckled to himself.

"I am perfect arent i?" He teased.

"Well i could take that back, too" I said.

Dempsey leaned in closer to my face, grabbing me by the waist, closing in the open space between us. He looked into my eyes and smiled, sending goosebumps down my arms.

"You wouldnt do that" He chuckled under his breathe.

With soft but yet dry lips he leaned in and kissed me, swiftly on the lips. It lasted for 3 seconds until he aparted, eye contact still with in.

"If we get out of here alive promise me, that you'll be with me" Dempsey said softly.

I paused at what he said, thinking of the other man i have feelings for. Wondering if we WILL get out of here alive, or even get out ever.. Dempsey's face grew with curiosity and he was getting impatient that i wasn't replying.

"Dempsey..what if we don't make it out of here alive" I let our a stressful sigh.

He let his hand test behind my head, petting my hair slightly.

"We will get out of here, trust me. Us 4 men have been trapped for over 2 years" Dempsey explained.

My face was still the same, worried and stressed. I knew he was trying to cheer me up and tell me that everything's okay, but too me I'm still worried.

"Look, we'll be there for each other. We will be okay Chloe" Dempsey leaves a kiss on my cheek.

I sighed "Okay"

Dempsey leaned over to grab my shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, ill protect you baby" Dempsey low but soft.

I looked at him and pushed a smile out of me.

"Thats what i like to see! C'mon lets go get some rest" Dempsey inputed.

We both left the Lab room and headed back to the Thompson room. I walked over to the middle of the room, where the group sat.

Looking at Nikolai and Takeo, they both seemed very tired. Dempsey came in the 3 man circle and glanced at everyone.

"So whos keeping watch tonight?" Dempsey mumbled.

Nikolai didnt bother looking at any of us while talking.

"Not me, i kept watch last night." He said.

Dempsey turned his head over to Takeo, who'm was already shaking his head.

"I need sleep, I did it 2 nights in row" Takeo inputed.

Dempsey rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around the room for Richtofen. I thought to myself that i should volunteer to watch for zombies, i feel bad for not doing anything useful.

"I can do it" I said aloud.

Everyone turned their attention too me, looking impressed that i offered.

"Well okay" Dempsey spoke.

Takeo gathered his gun and ammo and walked over to his corner. Shortly after Nikolai laid down on his back closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"if theres any zombies that do happen to show up, come and wake us up quickly" Dempsey explained.

"Got it" I replied a little nervous.

"Okay well im going to bed, ill see you later, love you" Dempsey said.

"I love you too" I replied.

He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead before leaving. I then sat there alone in the dark theater, chancing my life with zombies. I decided to get more comfortable if i was going to sit here for long hours. I crossed my legs and leaned my head against my hand, bored already!

After and hour or so passed i could here soft footsteps getting louder and closer to me. As i turned over to look behind me, Richtofen was standing beside me, looking off to the distance. It was quite dark but the moon shined on him, his skin so pale but handsome. His cheekbones made a shadow upon his chin, his eyes sparkled their emerald green as he stood there. I wish i could take a picture him in that stance, just so i could stare at him longer.

"They made you keep vatch tonight?" Richtofen said softly.

I shurgged "I volunteer to do it"

"I see, vhy is zhat?" He looked down at me.

"Everyone else was tired, and i thought maybe i should do something for the team" I responded.

Richtofen just stood there and stared down at the mainframe, didn't bother saying anything.

"May i sit" He asked.

He started lowering himself down to the floor before i could respond. He sat inches away from me, his scent was like a poisonous chemical.

"Chloe, how do you love me?" Richtofen whispered.

I looked over at him, his head hung looking down at his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"How could anyone love me, people think I'm a crazy killer"

"Well i dont think you are Richtofen, i think your great in your own ways"

"Vhy do you think zhat" Richtofen looked up at me.

"because ive seen your other side, your a nice gentlemen thats caring and romantic. Maybe others cant see it but i can, and i love it" I whispered

He cracked a grin and looked up at me, he scooted over closer too me, leaving no room between us. His hand slid past my cheek, holding my jaw in place. Looking into his eyes he gently placed a kiss on my lips. My stomach grew butterflies and my thoughts turned all happy and such. His hand trailed off behind my back, rubbing up and down giving me shivers of his touch.

His tongue wrapped around mine, biting my lower lip from time to time. We aparted from the sensational kiss and looked into each others eyes. I noticed that somehow i was laying over Richtofen on the floor.

"I love you" Richtofen said softly.

"I love you too" i replied to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21: Nightmare

**_Hope everyone is enjoying these chapters and the story line. If anyone wants to lay out suggestions for future chapters, i wouldnt mind at all! I need some ideas before i go blank! _**

I laid there still on top of Richtofen, looking down into his glowing green eyes. I couldn't resist to look away from him, he was so handsome and sexy! I sat up to let Richtofen get some space and get more comfortable.

"You look tired dear, let me take over" Richtofen spoke quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Ja"

Richtofen sat with his legs crossed letting them hang off the stage. He looked over at me and gently patted his knee, insisting for me to lay down. I did as what he wanted and laid myself down on the ground, laying my head in his lap.

Unknown hours pasted bye as i woken up from the annoying and loud bangs. My eyes shot open, seeing flashing sparks and a man with his pistol. My vision gree sharper and i seen Richtofen shooting down 2 zombies with his Magnum. I sat upwards and looked at him with a tired look.

"Are they coming?" I asked not impressed.

"Nein, zhere shouldn't be anymore showing up" He replied.

He walked back over to where we sat, and he placed himself the same position as last time.

"You can go back to shleep" Richtofen whispered.

I laid my head back down on him, revealing myself more calmer and safer. Richtofen started stroking my hair behind my ear, helping me fall asleep faster then usual.

~CHLOE'S DREAM~

I was placed in Kino again, it was dark out and not a soul was around. Minutes later i could here gun shots and loud bangs, even grenades!(hehe that rhymed) I started to follow all the noises and i could see Dempsey running towards me at full speed.

"RUN!" Dempsey yelled.

I looked over his shoulder and could see a huge hoard of zombies following him. I then turned around and started running for my life. As i ran up to the stage i turned back to see where Dempsey was, and he was crowded by all of the zombies. My heart stopped beating and sank, i watched as more zombies multiplied over Dempsey. I could here him yelling in pain and for help, but i had no weapons.

"Dempsey!" I screamed with tears.

I could here his yelling end at a certain point. The zombies were eating and tearing his skin apart, munching and growling non stop. My first thought was that Dempsey, was gone, infront of me he died. My eyed overflowed with tears as i started balling and praying for Dempsey to be back. My second more smart thought was maybe to back out and leave before one those monsters see me. I krept around the curtains and dashed through the dressing room, running into Nikolai. His eyes were wide and shocked when he seen my hug him and cry into his clothes.

"Help! Nikolai, Dempsey's dead! Hes dead!" I sobbed.

"What?!" Nikolai shouted.

"The zombies got him in the theater, hes gone" I cried to him.

"Have you Richtofen, were gonna all die if we cant leave now!" Nikolai explained.

Nikolai looked down at me and stroked my head, as he placed a kiss on top. We could both here zombies yells getting louder and seemed to be closer. Nikolai bent down infront of me.

"Hurry! jump on my back" Nikolai said quickly.

I jumped on Nikolai's back and we took off in a instant. Running up the stairs we could see the whole crowd gaining up on us. We ran past the portraits and ran over to the broken ballcony. Nikolai put me down and lifted out his gun and was ready to shoot.

"Jump off the edge when i say" Nikolai inputed.

"Ok"

I looked down the edge and it wasnt that big of a fall. I could see shadows form on the wall of the raging zombies running after us. Nikolai gripped his gun tighter and pulled the trigger when the first zombie came out. They all came at one time, to powerful for us to take with one gun.

"JUMP!" Nikolai shouted.

I jumped off as fast as i tried, and landed on some broken seats and cushions. I looked up and i couldnt see Nikolai anymore, neither was he jumping. At that second i could here him screeching and yelling for his life.

"No! No, Nikolai" I screamed.

I had to get out of here quicker then ever. My eyes were swollen from crying so much and my throat was dry. I could then see Edward Richtofen get eaten alive by another hoard of the un dead.

"Bye bye Richtofen, hehe" Samantha echoed loud.

I just had to run and find a way out, or else i will die too. I started running towards the mainframe and seen Takeo, shooting his way through some zombies. I ran past him looking for open windows to get through and leave. But there was none. I could here Takeo yelling for help and savior. I turned around and seen a the entire group of zombies running after me. I screamed and tried to break off the barriers, but it was to late.

"GET AWAY! NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Game Overrr" Samantha yelled and giggled.

~REAL LIFE~

"NO!" I screamed.

Richtofen looked down at me and started shaking my shoulders.

"Chloe vake up, its okay" Richtofen said softly.

I turned and kicked until i opened my eyes and seen Richtofen looking at me.

"Oh my god, it was just a night mare" I sobbed.

"Shh, its okay"

"Vhat happened"

"The zombies over ran at Kino and we all died, one by one." I looked at Richtofen's reaction.

"Vhy do you think ve all left, if ve didnt leave it vould of ended like zhat" Richtofen added.

"Well im glad we left, and im here safe with you" I said to him.

I turned myself around so my face was buried into his stomach, i held onto his uniform and snuggled with him. He brought his hand up and down my back then stroked my hair. I couldnt fall asleep after that horrible nightmare i just had.

"Is it almost morning?" I asked softly.

"Ja, it should be about five in zhe morning" He responded.

"You can shleep a little longer" Richtofen stated.

"I cant, that nightmare bothers me"

"Its okay, I'm here to protect you" Richtofen whispered under his cold breathe.

I closed my eyes and tried to start thinking of postive things. After several minutes of him stroking my hair and me thinking good, i soon became more tired. My thoughts turned to dreams and i slowly fell asleep at last.

Waking up to a facinating smell, is what anyone could ask for. As soon as i woke up i could smell hashbrowns and bacon being cooked. My stomachs reaction was a loud grumble, and i became hungry instantly. As i looked over my shoulder i could see Takeo kneeling over the pan, making sure nothing gets burnt. Then i seen Richtofen and the other 3 sit aside waiting for the food to be ready at last.

I stretched out my aching body and helped myself up from the cold ground. As i walked slowly over to the small group, Nikolai noticed me and cracked out a tease.

"Ah, Good morning sunshine!" Nikolai greeted.

Both Richtofen and Dempsey looked at Nikolai with a raised eyebrow. Richtofen's face with a bit of anger, and Dempsey with a little of confusion.

"Come sit by me Chloe" Nikolai pleaded.

I walked over to the other side where Nikolai sat, he moved his vodka bottles out of the way to make room. I sat down in the open spot beside Nikolai and looked at everyone, who'm was all staring at me.

"dont be shy, come snuggle with your Russian ally" Nikolai teased.

He wraped his arm around my shoulder, gripping onto my arm. He started yanking and pulling me closer to him, as he wanted. I let myself slide tight beside him, i just smiled to myself like everything was cool. I glanced at Dempsey and his face was not the calmest, he looked disturbed and more pissed off. Probably because of that first incident with Nikolai, he's such a hot head now. Nikolai still holding onto my arm he started talking about very awkward situations.

"So Chloe, who do you think is the hottest man, here." Nikolai asked with a smirk.

"Uh, i dont know" I replied.

I wasn't going to say anything, of course if i say the wrong name in the end someone's gonna be pissed at me. Besides most of the 3 men here are hot, sorry Takeo your cute i guess. But even Nikolai was getting through me, his picture was more handsome and kind. Instead i thought of Nikolai as a creepy drunk, but he's changed my mind since I've been here. Nikolai barked in laughter to my responce.

"C'mon even if you had to chose" Nikolai spoke.

Dempsey and Richtofen were fed up with Nikolai's actions. They were very annoyed that he kept teasing and snuggling with Chloe.

"You have to answer hun" Nikolai teased.

He started to tickle me in down in the hips, making me jump at such notice.

"Ahaha, Nikolai stop!" I huffed.

"Hehe, not till you answer da question"

I rolled over the ground trying to get away from Nikolai's hands. But he strattled me down and pinned my wrist's down, then he started tickling my armpits.

"Stop..Dont, Nikolai, Hahah!" I let out at my last full breath.

Nikolai started getting a little more hands on as he let his hand trail off on my side. He got closer down to my thighs and lift my one leg up in the air. He started rubbing my right thigh softly as he laughed.

The American had a enough, he stood up and walked towards Nikolai and Chloe. He then looked down at both and glared at Nikolai.

"Get off her" Dempsey commanded.

"why is that" Nikolai spoke.

"Because i said so, she's had enough of your tickling" Dempsey snarled.

I watched as both men argued in hatred at each other. Soon Nikolai got off me and helped me up from the ground. Dempsey went and sat down again, as he looked at me his words lipped 'I love you' across the circle. I sort of smiled at him, attending Dempsey that i knew what he said. Takeo stood up with dishful plates in both hands.

"Brunch is finished at last" Takeo spoke.

"BRUNCH?! How long was a asleep" I asked the whole group.

"You slept 2 hours after we got up, and its already close to lunch" Dempsey said.

Takeo handed Dempsey

and Richtofen a plateful of great looking food. He went back to his stove and fire then started dishing 2 more plates for Nikolai and I, I was very excited to eat again. I started eating most of the hashbrowns, then i finished the 2 peices of bacon afterwards. I looked around the thompson room, taking in every detail, every color, every blood print. Just thinking of the map on the game, it was a lot smaller than real life. I glanced at everyone and noticed that they were all still eating, and i was already done. Pretty embarrassing. I decided to take a nice quite stroll around Der Reise, thinking that theres nothing else to do. I sat up infront of everyone and set my plate down.

"Thanks Takeo, it was perfect" I said kindly towards him.

He looked over at me "You very welcome" he replied.

I walked over to where i slept and grabbed both of my guns. I made my way out of the thompson room and went through the hall, passing the speed cola machine. I thought of checking out the other laboratories, cause ive only been there once and that was to buy my trench off the wall.

Once i made my way threw i spotted a chalk board with drawings and writings filling it. I also recognized this in the game, everything was the same. I looked over to my left and seen dog cages that belonged to Fluffy. I looked straight ahead and seen the long jars of glowing green and pink fluid. I seen the the spine to the brain, float in its own substance. The sight gave me chills to the bone, i looked over at the chalkboard and started to read some of it. I read from the top to bottom it said 'Experiment 935 was successful' i kept reading what i could make out. '114 UVP 115 UVQ, Schwarze Sonne(Black Sun), Enerygy Womentum'. I could see the picture above the caption 'Energy Womentum' and i knew what it was right then. I did do my research of back ground stories of Der Riese, Shi Nu Numa, Kino Der Toten and thats all, so I do know most of the basics. As i looked around more i decided to go up the stairs and jump off the ledge. I wanted to go see the Catwalk further ahead of me. I walked up the stairs and had a pretty good view of the factory, i decided to sit down and take it all in. After a long moment I could see Dempsey come up the stairs from the Thompson Room. I watched as he jumped off the ledge and was looking around. He looked up and spotted me sitting with my legs dangling off the edge.

"Hey!" Dempsey shouted.

"Hi" I responded.

"What are you doing up there?" Dempsey asked.

"Just looking at the nice view of the factory"

"I see, shes a beauty hey?" Dempsey chuckled.

"Yeah" I said back.

"Is it alright if i come up there and sit with you" Dempsey asked.

Before I could say yes he was already walking towards the stairs. He came right beside me and sat down. I started thinking of everything that was happening, doing things behind Dempsey, Richtofen's back and even Nikolai now! I didnt know what to do with myself anymore, half the time i have a minor headache from just thinking of who i really love. This is one of the most hardest situations ive been in, ever. I think alot of fangirls would be like this too, or they would already know who they love. Dempsey slid his hand over mind and held onto it, squeezing it tighter each second.

"Chloe I love you so much, it hurts to see you with the others" Dempsey said softly.

"I love you too, but its not easy for me to choose" I sighed.

"I know, but this cant be going on forever yenno" Dempsey inputed.

"Well i wasnt even suppose be here in the first place" I replied quietly.

"Imglad you are here now, because i wouldnt of found any greater than you"

I smiled at Dempsey as i rested my head on his shoulder. We both sat there for about an hour, talking.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Training

Dempsey and i still sat in the same place as before, looking out too the factory. I started thinking if ill be able to survive if the zombies get more harder to kill. I mean Juggernaut isnt gonna help with everything. Alot of things need improving Aiming, Stabbing, Strategies, Strength, and speed.

"Do you think I could handle more zombies on my own ever?" I asked Dempsey.

"Not too sure, are you good with guns?" Dempsey inputed.

"Kind of, my aiming is off though" I said.

"Ok, what about stabbing?"

"No clue" i responded.

He sat there for a minute and started thinking of, who knows what.

"I have an idea" He let out.

"What is it"

"I can train you!" Dempsey said with joy.

"You think?" I stated.

"Sure, i was a high class soldier, i know a lot about weapons and strategies." He explained.

"Okay i dont see why not!" I replied.

"Great, lets get started right now!"

"Now?!" I said shocked.

"Yeah, you should train early so you can get better faster" Dempsey spoke.

"I guess"

Dempsey got up and held out his hand to lift me up. We got up and jogged down the stairs, I stood there lookin at Dempsey think to himself.

"Ok, lets work on Re loading your guns" Dempsey suggested.

"What kind of guns are you willing to use?" He asked.

Had to think about that for a minute before i answer. I adore the MG42 but its way to heavy for lil ol me. I had to think smart i had to think of guns that i can actaully handle.

"Python, Thompson, PP-SH, Trench, Ray Gun,Double Barrel, Wunder-Waff, Commando, Famas, and Galil" I listed off.

"whoa ok, I didnt have a clue that you knew your guns" Dempsey chuckled a bit.

I smiled at him.

"Well lets see you re load with your 2 guns that you already have" Dempsey said.

"Okay"

I took out my trench gun and held it out infront of me, like holding it in a battle. I un cocked it and started adding more bullets from the bottom. It took me about 4 seconds to push in each bullet. Once i was finished i looked at Dempsey, waiting for his comment.

"Haha, too slow" Dempsey laughed.

"Don't laugh, I'm learning!" I snarled.

"Im joking babe, ok lemme teach you how to re load a trench, the Fast way" Dempsey said.

He grabbed my trench and let all of the bullets fall in his cupped hand. He then turned the trench sideways and pushed in the bullest in a flash. Id say it took him 4 seconds to reload the gun!

"You surprise me Mr. Tank Dempsey" I teased.

"Oh i know" He winked.

"Did you drink speed cola?" Dempsey asked with curiosity.

"No?"

"Well Speed will help alot with being quick while re loading" Dempsey inputed.

"Stay here, ill be right back with some speed cola" He said before leaving.

Once he got back with a speed cola in his hand, he gave it to me to drink.

"Here, drink it all" Dempsey said.

I opened the cap and watched as it fizzed and bubbled with excitment. I held it up to my lips and took a sip, just to experience what it tastes like. Right away it was a sour apple taste it had so much bubble that it burned down your throat. It tasted so good after a few sips, i haven't had pop since I've been here, and i was craving one. I guzzled the rest without notice, i finished it to the last drop.

"Okay now thats settled, let see what you can do" Dempsey began.

I felt more awake and hyper, it feels like i drank 10 cans of a energy drink. I guess thats why they call 'Speed Cola'.

I held my trench and did the same actions again, this time i was quite a bit fast than before.

"That was about 2 seconds per bullet, that aint good enough" Dempsey bellowed.

I rolled my eyes and started again, for my third try in a row.

"Nope, same speed" His voice grunted.

I repeated my actions as always and took out the bullets. I place them in my steady hand and was ready to start again.

"There ya go, that was quite a bit fast, keep practicing" He inputed.

Over a half hour of practing and repeating the same routine over and over, i finally got it.

"There ya go! That took you 5 seconds to re load your whole gun!" Dempsey ranted.

"Yeah i got the hang of this" I replied.

I looked over at Dempsey, and notcied that he stared at me in aw.

"God, your so hot" Dempsey growled.

"What makes you think that" I asked.

"You playing with guns is just plain hot" His voice husky.

I giggled at him as he looked at me with his soaking blue eyes. My eyes widened as he dashed towards me and picked me up, huddling me in his arms. Carrying me out the room with his hand under my back and the other wrapped around my legs. I felt like i was being saved by Superman, but it was Tank Dempsey, even better. I looked up at him as he grinned. My hand brushed by his cheek and I turned his face to meet with mine. Dempsey quit walking with his steps and stopped, he leaned down.

And kissed me softly.

I could feel his body tense and his muscles flex to pull my weight, making the kiss deeper. The warmth of our mouths together and our tongues sliding together. I playfully bit Dempsey's lowers, making him grunt under his breathe. He started walking again while we both kept kissing. Once we turned the first corner we left our kiss, knowing that Dempsey needs to see where

he's going.

"Vhat are you two doing?" Richtofen hissed.

"Just having some fun" Dempsey responded.

"Vell,you may vant to gear up, zhe zombies should be back very soon" Richtofen stated.

"Alright"

Dempsey set me down gently like enchanted vase, being careful.

"shit, i forgot my guns at the Cat walk"

"Ill catch up with you later" I continued.

"Okay, baby" Dempsey replied.

I jogged over to the cat walk scanning out my guns. I seen my trench gun laying there with my wunderwaff, i walked over and strapped the wunderwaff to my back. Once i picked up my other gun i could here a faint noise. I stood on the spot and tried to seek out what that sound. I nasty growl came from behind me, as i looked over i could see three of them walking towards me. Evil written in their eyes, far cries, hunger in their minds. A soul not only dual but horrible and dark. I lifted my gun too their level, and took them out with a bullet each. I stared down at the disgusting corpses, wondering if they'd ever end. I turned around and notcied more coming after me, about two out of the five were running. I went to shoot the first 3 but i coukd hear the 'Click' to an empty gun. Nobody wants to hear that sound once trapped by zombies. I quickly ran in a circle watching as the zombie hoard grew larger. I reached for my wunderwaff and quickly pulled the trigger shooting a powerful bullet towards the group. Zombie after zombie got electrifyed and hit the ground, dead and fried to the bone. I decided to just stay in the cat walk, after all it wasn't the busiest area surrounded with zombies. I re loaded my trench gun quickly room, scouting out the room for anymore zombies that wanted my brain. I did hear the sound of barriers being ripped off aggressively. I seen that it was up cat walk in the small open area. I ran up the stairs and shot the zombie, before it could get in. I started reloading my gun,until. I dropped the bullets in my hand, trying to guard myself. I swung my gun around and hit the zombie in the face, with the back of my trench. But it didnt help, the zombie got too close to me and started pushing at me. I held my gun out against the zombies neck, closing off his short distance to my skin. My stregnth was giving out, as the zombies spit and slobbered all over, starved for human flesh. Just then a painful shock hit my body. The zombie sank his teeth through into arm.

"SHIT!" I yelled to the sky.

I kicked and screamed for mercy, just then a miracle happened. I heard a loud bang and blood sprayed everywhere, clothes, my face. The zombie fell against my chest and i panicked kicking it off the ledge. My arm was in so much pain, I soon fell to my knees as i squeezed my arm tight. I could see Dempsey run up the stairs and came over to me.

"Oh my god Chloe! We need to get you to Richtofen" Dempsey

I looked down at my arm, covered in blood. My vision grew hazy and my hearing become faint to the sounds around. My arm was in scorching pain as my hand loosened its tightness. My hearing went missing, watching as Dempsey yell in panic, i heard nothing. My vision was shading darker and darker until it was black.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Needs for Warmer Clothes

Nikolai and Chloe warm themselves up by doing a few things with each other;)

* * *

I could barley here the sound of men shouting I tried to lift my head up, to see where i even was. But leather straps held me against my will, what went on i asked myself. My vision became more sharper but everything was red, my vision was Red! There was a bright light hanging above me. I started to panic a bit, realizing that my eyesight isn't normal and i had no clue what was going on.

"Shes awake!" A husky voice called.

"Thank god" Another man spoke.

I seen a hand come over my head and struggled to undo the straps. Once they released every strap,i could move around and sit up. Once i seen who was all in the room i became more calm.

Dempsey came over and gave me a great big bear hug.

"Im so glad your okay" Dempsey whispered.

Nikolai and Takeo both stared at me wide eyed, which made me worry a little.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity.

"Your eyes, they're yellow" Takeo murmured.

"They are!?" I shouted.

"Its alright, its common" Richtofen inserted.

"No doc, its not alright. She could be turning into a zombie, soon!" Dempsey argued.

"Shtupid American, I have inserted a certain chemical, that maintains zhe disease. She vont turn into one, but shes recovering slowly" Richtofen explained.

My eyes widened as i listened to the men discuss my issue. I then remember everything that happened, i got bit by those one of those stupid creatures. I looked down at my arm that was all bandaged up, red stains leaking through the wrapping. I slid a hand over my wound and let out a soft sigh.

"Will my eyesight return to normal colors" I asked Richtofen.

"Yes, your normal vision should appear through zhe night" Richtofen answered.

"Vell Im going to check on you, so i vant everyone to leave" Richtofen commanded.

Dempsey's reactions was rolling his eyes and pouting. He came over to me and lifted my chin, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you, ill be back in a bit to see you" Dempsey said under his breathe.

"love you too, ill see you later then" I replied.

Takeo headed to the door and stopped before his way out.

"Get well" Takeo spoke kindly.

"Thanks" I said back.

Nikolai was the last to leave the room. Before he left he came over to say goodbye. But he did it in the most unexpected way. Nikolai grabbed my hand and looked down at me with his unique dark brown eyes. He bent over and kissed the top of my head, turning around and left quietly. I looked over at Richtofen who sat in his wooden chair. He picked up a gadget that looked like a pen, but had a small flash light at the end.

His strides were slow as he came over to me. He removed one gloved hand and shoved it in his pocket, still looking into my eyes. He brought the flash light to the pupil of my eye and examined it.

"Look straight ahead" Richtofen commanded.

I did as what was told and he went to the other eye and looked into it also.

"gut, your eye color vill change back sooner zhen later"

His fingers trailed across my cheek and stroked my bottom lip with his skinny thumb. Richtofen couldnt resist of kissing my lips, you could see it in his facial expressions. He kneeled down and kissed me, insterting his tounge. He let it snake through my mouth, exploring it with taste. I let out a soft moan from a small breath.

"Ihr schön meine Liebe" Richtofen let a grin appear.

His eyes never left mine as we sat there, hand in hand. Not doing a single thing but breathing softly.

"Im gonna go wash up" I told him.

"Alright, ill be in zhe thompson room"

"Okay" i responded.

I watched as Richtofen left the room.I got up from the steel table and stretched myself out. I started walking towards the door and i instantly became dizzy and un balanced. I leaned my arm against the wall to hold my weight. As i stood there for a couple minutes i started to feel better, not as dizzy anymore. I noticed that the Juggernaugt machine was placed about twelve feet in front of the room. I then knew where i was and how to get around then. I walked pass the Juggernaught machine and took the stairs down to the other lab. I remembered where this sink was placed, i just have to find it now. I went through the hallway and past the dog cages, i then walked up the stairs to the teleporter. I then seen the rusted sink and a busted up mirror to my left. I stood infront of the sink and stared into the mirror. I gave myself a weird look, i was pale to the face, my lips were no longer pink, my eyes were bright yellow, and i had bags under my eyes. The first thought that came to mind,is that i looked horrible! I turned the cold tap on and let the dirty water run. Until it turned to a decent color, i splashed water over my face just to clean up a bit. I dryed my face off with my dirty sleeve and headed out the lab. Once i passed the metal bridge i headed down the stairs to the Thompson room. All four men turned their heads to the sound of my feet hitting the stairs.

"Your okay!" Nikolai shouted, holding up his vodka.

"Yea Im fine" I replied with a smile.

Dempsey's reaction to Nikolai was not happy, a little bit of heat crept to him. Nikolai's little comments pissed off Dempsey,quite more then he expected.

"Come sit and snuggle me Chloe, im cold" Dempsey said, loud enough for the other two to here.

"Okay, im cold too its chilly outside" I stated.

I walked over to Dempsey and too a seat beside him. He leaned over and put his arm around me, making our surroundings more warm. The weather wasnt the best, it was getting colder each night that went by. I nuzzled my face into Dempsey's chest, breathing ever so softly. My warm breathe made Dempsey more relaxed. The only thing i was wearing that kept me alive was a thin tshirt, with a hoodie over it and some skinny jeans which were covered in old blood. I was thinking to myself that i needed some thicker clothes before i fall asleep.

"I need warmer clothes" I shivered through my sentence.

"Zhere is some clothes in...kino" Richtofen inputed.

"We could all use some warmer clothes, i suggest we go as a 3 man group" Dempsey inserted.

Richtofen let out a stressed sigh " fine, ve need to leave right away"

I started thinking about my nightmare i had 2 nights ago. I began to worry and panic about going now, i didnt wanna die for some clothes. But hey ive got my wunderwaff by my side, that will help alot.

"I, Dempsey and Chloe vill be back soon. Takeo ve vill bring clothes back for you, und Nikolai do you need anything?" Richtofen asked.

"Im a Russian. i dress for the cold, im good" He replied.

"Of course" Richtofen said while getting up.

We all turned and left out the thompson room and towards the mainframe. Once we were placed on the teleporter, Richtofen pushed some dials and off we went.

-Der Riese-

Once we hit land and we could see again, we all had to balance our selves at first. we were in Kino with our guns ready. We were on the stage looking around the empty theater, it was quite and luckily empty! The temperature here felt warmer then in Der Riese. It felt like 15 degrees here in Kino.

"Quick lets get some clothes" Dempsey said while shoving me out the teleporter.

We all headed to the dressing room and i looked over for women clothes. I wanted to dress with touques and mitts, but they had none. But they did have scarves a very nice wolly jacket with a fur hood. I picked it up from the hanger and grabbed 3 scarves, for desperate measures. I looked around for some cleaner and thicker pants for myself too. After searching for a awhile i finally found some pants and they were thicker, i couldnt I though it was be a great idea to find some socks and shoes. I looked around the room for shoes, hopefully close enough for my size. I could spot a pair of boots of the corner of my eye and ran over there. I picked them up and tried one on quickly. It fit like Cinderella's glass slipper, making me smile ear to ear. Dempsey gathered all his clothing that he needed and more for Takeo. I started heading back to the teleporter where Richtofen was standing, gazing at the old theater. Once i came to his side, Dempsey came out of the dressing room with a load full of clothes. Once we all entered the teleporter we left as soon as possible.

~Back in Der Riese~

Once i opened my eyes i knew that i wasn't in Der Riese. It looked like Samantha's room, her bed, teddy bear, and monkey. I didnt seem as scared or panic while i was in her room. I walked around the room slowly, taking in more details and even some clues. As i walked by her bed i stepped on something hard. I looked down and noticed it was an action figure type. I picked it up and looked closer, i then noticed that it was Richtofen. I glanced at the ground again and found 2 more. I picked them up and they were Takeo and Dempsey. I looked over to the corner of the room and see 2 more figurines, i walked over and held them up. I nearly screamed when i saw that it was Nikolai and I.. What was even suppose to think, why was I a toy?! I get that the 4 guys are bunch of figurines, cause i know behind that story. I remember at home i was on my iPhone, and i discovered that video. Before i could finish my thoughts bright sparks flickered and i was off. When my legs hit the teleporter panel they both felt like jello. I held my stance against the railing. I noticed that i was alone, Dempsey nor Richtofen was with me. After a couple minutes of hanging on the railing, my legs finally got their strength to hold me up again. My body shook with chills running through my skin, making me shiver in the weather.

"There you are!" Dempsey called out from the lab.

I looked over to the left and watched as Dempsey and Richtofen walked out from the lab. I was released that both of them made here, safely.

"Its much colder here then Kino" Dempsey inputed.

"Yeah, im gonna put my clothes in the furnace room" I told both me.

I thought it would be a pretty good idea to get undressed in front of fire. Bare skins against a blazing furnace will help me from being cold. Us 3 all went back into the Thompson room where Nikolai and Takeo sat. I could tell that Takeo wasnt impressed with the weather, his arms folded and his face stiff.

"Here Tak" Dempsey said whike throwing him a warmer coat and some gloves.

"Thank you" Takeo replied while he put his arm through the jacket.

I went in the furnace room and notice that their wasnt much privacy. Their were 2 openings on each side of the group. I didnt care as much, all i had to take off was my pants, and the coat will go past my thighs. I put the thick coat over my hoodie and being ever so gentle with my wounded i slid off my dirty jeans and threw them to the side. I grabbed the other pants and slid them on, hoping for a decent fit. Once i buttoned them together they were a bit loose. But i could find something that could type around for a belt. I sat down against the wall and pulled off my old socks and grabbed the new ones. They were very thick and warm, i was very happy for some new socks! Which is weird, i never ask for them at christmas. I pulled over one boot and tied the laced in a double bow, i repeated the same routine with the other. I stood up and grabbed my scarves and my jeans. As i went out of the furnace area i began to wrap my scarf around my neck and a bit cover my mouth. I decided to use the other scarf for my belt, i wrapped it around through the belt loops and tightened it into a nought. My pants were much more secured now, feeling much better then saggy pants. I stuffed in cuffs of the pants into the brown combat boots. I knew just then that i was prepared for this cold weather.

"holy shit, you make a very hot Russian" Nikolai slobbered.

I tried to ignore him so the others wouldn't be harmed by my reactions. I looked over for an open spot and seen that there was space between Nikolai and Dempsey. I walked over and sat beside them, warm and cozy to the cheeks. After sitting there my arm started to act up again and the pain was flowing through my blood. It made me squeeze my eyes shut and let out a sigh of pain.

"You okay?" Dempsey asked with a gentle voice.

"Its my arm, it just hurts a bit"

"Do you need anything, ill go get something for it" Dempsey asked quickly.

"No its fine" I replied to his kind gesture.

"Ok, if you do need anything just ask me baby" Dempsey whispered in my ear.

"I will" I said back with a grin.

Dempsey wrapped his arm around my lower back and held onto my hip. Richtofen looked over and watch Dempsey's actions, making him irritated. I loved the feeling Dempseys warm body against mine, it made me feel cozy and safe. I noticed that the pain of my arm faded away. I looked out the Thompson room and saw that the sky was getting darker and grew with more stars. I let out a yawn as the time went by quickly.

"So whos takin watch?" Nikoali mumbled.

The group was silent for a small amount of time. None of them wanting to voulenteer to do the job, until someone pitched in.

"I guess i will, i had my 2 my sleeps" Dempsey assured.

Everyone nodded at Dempsey, agreeing with him, and thankful that it was him keeping watch all night. I decided to get some shut eye earlier so that I'm recharged for tomorrow. My whole body felt weak and ill at this point, and i felt so tired. My arm was in alot of pain from time to time, it didnt help with anything! I really hate these stupid ass zombies now, trying to turn me into one of them.

"Well im going to sleep right away, night everyone" I said while walking to the furnace.

"Good night" the 4 men called out.

Once i sat down and tried to get comfortable. I remembered that i should of been more smart, and grabbed a couple of blankets while in Kino. Tonight was not gonna be the best to try and sleep. I leaned against the wall, while my legs were crossed infront of me. My hands were folded together, trying to warm them up. After minutes of sitting there i became a little more tired and dreamy. My mind went blank and went into deep dreams and quiet sounds. After a couple of hours or so, i was woken up by a scrambling noise. I opened my eyes and seen Nikolai standing there against the opening room.

"Sorry to wake you" Nikolai whispered.

"No its fine" I said back quietly.

We both looked at each other in silence, he didnt seem like he wanted to say anything.

"Cant sleep?" I asked, just to break the silent pause.

"yeah, its pretty cold"

"Why don't you come in here, its got a nice fire and its way warmer" I offered to him.

"Okay, make room for Nikolai then!" He chuckled.

I stood in my spot and watched as Nikolai bent down beside me, a foot away from me. He looked at me and grin appeared on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering with confusion.

"Im still cold, hehe" Nikolai mumbled.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I snarled for a joke.

With his two strong arms, he pulled himself closer to me. His face leaned in close me, his legs wrapped around my own, his hips rolled against mine.

"I want to snuggle" Nikolai said under his husky breathe.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me over him, straddled over the big Russian. I could feel his hard cock against my thighs, and my eyebrows bunched together. He locked his hands together around my waist. I let my hands rest around his neck. Nikolai looked deep into my eyes and smiled. Before anything came to my mind, he let his senses get to him and kissed me deeply. His toungue made my bones shake and my arms loosen. God, this Russian turned me on, in many different ways. I couldn't resist of kissing him back. I let my hands do their thing, and they slid across his neck and stayed still on his cheeks. I pushed in my tounge deeply into his mouth.

"Chloe.. I love you so much, your so beautiful and i want to be with you" Nikolai said quietly.

I sighed to myself "Its not as easy as you think, loving three different men is so stressful"

"I understand that, but you do love me?" Nikolai asked with a bit of a shock.

"Yes Nikolai" I whispered in his ear.

"thats all i wanted to hear, Chloe" He grinned.

"God, you turn me one even if i dont see you nude" Nikolai continued.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I asked a bit mean.

"so gorgeous in your ways" He said before kissing me again.

I fluttered my eyes shut and enjoyed the pleasant kissing. I could feel Nikolai's hands grip around both my hips. He started to move me back and forth against his hard cock under all of thick his clothing. I could hear his breathing get shallow and heavier. His lips left mine and he trailed them across my neck, licking and sucking. He let his teeth clench to my skin, pushing a soft moan out from my lips.

"I see you like?" He said under his breathe.

Feeling his warm breathing against my cold skin made me get goosebumps. Our lips met with each other and we kissed again, only it was better. Each of our warm tongues slid past and trailed around our mouthes. He brought his hand to my chin and held it gently, he moved my head back, aparting from our kiss. His deep chocolate eyes gazed at my cold blue ones.

"I want you so badly" His voice trailed.

I could feel his hand beneath my thighs, closer as he got, i could feel his fingers brush against my vagina through my thick pants. A devilish grin appeared on Nikolai's face as he looked down. My face started to burn as i looked at him.

"Not tonight Nikolai, its way to cold and im tired" I explained.

"C'mon, baby" Nikolai whispered into my ear.

"another time" I said back.

"Ugh, fine" Nikolai pouted.

"We'll still snuggle tho" I reminded him, try to cheer him up.

He looked at me and smiled as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Ok, lets get some sleep" I said after leaving the kiss.

Nikolai rolled me over, getting off of his lap. He brought me close and tight against him, his arm around me. I snuggled in his chest with one arm around his stomach, and the other wounded one resting. He gently rested his chin on my head and we both fell fast asleep, together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, i hope you are all enjoying what your reading, dont forget to review(: **

* * *

Chapter 23: Morning Surprise

Once I woke up I opened my eyes and remembered that Nikolai was with me. His arms wrapped around me tightly, keeping me warm all night. His movement scared me as he rubbed his eyes open, Nikolai looked down at me with tired eyes.

"your awake too?" He said softly.

"Yeah, how'd you sleep?"

"Great, yours?" Nikolai grinned.

"Fine" i replied.

"Your eyes, their not yellow anymore" Nikolai mentioned.

"Really? Thank god" I replied with relief.

"Yeah, i love your blue eyes" Nikolai said softly.

"Its gotten alot colder, looks like we need to snuggle more" Nikolai continued.

I smiled as i leaned in and pressed our for heads together, our breathing against each others skin.

He pulled down my scarf, releiving pale but puff lips. His eyes closed shut and he kissed me deeply. His tougue circled around mine, making me jerk with chills. Kissing Nikolai was exactly what i wanted to do. Him talking to me in his husky low voice turns me on, and makes me melt.

Nikolai was a great kisser, he knew how to make a girl shiver by bitting the lower lip, painful that turned into pleasure in an instant. Id say that Richtofen was one of those men who talks a girl into love and sex, his German accent is the sexiest. Its like he hypnotizes you with his words and his sharp green eyes.

Dempsey on the other hand, he knows what a girl wants and what she doesnt want. Every touch he gives me, makes my skin shake and butterflies fill in my stomach.

Every man here had many different actions and personalities, each of them are all so attractive in their ways. Why did i have to be sent here, i did find love, but why 3 men! Most fangirls would do anything to be loved by these guys. For me its stressing and Im always anxious if ill do something wrong and make them angry.

One side of my brain is why did i ever shocked here, i hate it here and all the drama. The other side of my brain is Im so glad that im here and met these men from Call of Duty nazi zombies! I use to read fanfics about these guys all the time, i guess i still do.

As Nikolai and I sat there together he watched as I was thinking deeply into my thoughts. I noticed that he was looking at me weirdly, then lunged into his chest. Wrapping my arms around him and my face nuzzled into his soft fabric clothes. My eyes soon started to flow with tears, and they rolled down my cheek, one by one. I let out a broken sigh and a sob trailed off.

"Chloe what wrong!?" Nikolai asked in shock.

"I just miss home, i guess im a little home sick right now" I said softly to him.

Nikolai started rubbing my head with gentle and soothing strokes. Making me more comfortable he wrapped his other arm around my shoulder and back.

"Its gonna be alright, we'll get you home soon" Nikolai said with a sigh.

I brought my hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears and looked up at Nikolai, with sad eyes. I felt a little better of Nikolai's words that calmed me down bit. Nikolai looked down and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"As long as your with me, you'll be okay" Nikoali sneered.

"Im sure" I sarcastically teased.

"Do you want me to prove it!" He said before grabbing me.

He snatched my legs and dragged them over his head, both ankles rest by his head. I thought it was a very awkward position to be in, making me blush. He let go of my ankles and let them drop to the floor swiftly. His eyes met with mine as we stared at each other, and Nikolai let his hand trail up my leg. He brought me up to his lap once again, as i used my shaky knees to hold my place above him. Hands passing my thighs letting his hand stop around my butt, and he squeezed at it. He grinned at me as he squeezed it harder, then he leaned in and started laying gentle kisses against my pale neck.

"your ass is so nice and firm" Nikolai breathed heavy into my neck.

"Oh Nikolai, you dog" I hissed.

"Ruff, hehe" Nikolai joked.

I let out a girly giggle from Nikolai's joke. I let my hands grab at his hair and tug at it as Nikolai kissed and licked every bit of my neck. Nikolai let his tongue dive into my mouth, strengthening my grip of Nikolai's hair. He sent shivers down my spine as he bit my lip with such Devine. As we aparted a string of saliva fell from our wet lips. Grabbing Nikolai's shoulders to help me up, i started to leave out the big opening. Nikolai just sat there, his eyes glued to the wall, his mind in a different world. When i walked out Dempsey Richtofen sat there and looked at me as i came out.

"How was that?" Dempsey grumbled.

"How was what?" I asked.

"You know, a little play time with Nikolai"

"We could hear you guys" Dempsey continued.

My cheeks started to burn as they turned red, I was very embarressed and i didnt know what else to say. As Dempsey and Richtofen looked at me in disgust, Nikolai walking into the scene. Not a care in the world. his hand raised as he took a sip of his vodka before sitting down. I watched as Richtofen and Dempsey stared down Nikolai, making him uncomfortable and a bit weirded out.

"Why are you trying to take away my sweet dear Chloe" Dempsey said stiff.

"Ive already got her" Nikolai grumbled.

"Yeah like that will ever happen" Dempsey laughed.

Nikolai rolled his eyes and ignored the American that tried to insult him.

As i stood there awkwardly and watched as both men argued. My arm came to a stinging pain and made me whine inside. Richtofen caught me off guard and noticed that i was holding on to my arm, and my facial expressions weren't the happiest. He stood up and brushed his long black coat. He only had to take 3 steps to be close to me, his hands glided against my wounded arm. His eyes glued to mine as he felt my arm, my hand in his.

"Ve better get new bandages to wrap your arm in" Richtofen said under his cold breathe.

He took me by the hand and we left the Thompson room, heading up the stairs. Once we passed the Juggernaught machine we entered the same room i was in before, when i gotten bit. He sat me down on the stretched with the paper laid over it. He took off his gloves before taking out a brand new roll of bandage from a first aid box. He turned around and took my hand and started to take off the old bloody bandage carefully. As the last strand peeled from my skin i whimpered from the stinging after taste. A greenish colored bruise surrounded the deep wound. It wasnt much of a scab yet but it was healing faster then i thought.

"Hmm, we dont vant zhis to get infected now do ve" Richtofen hummed.

He walked over to a table with all sorts off chemicals and tools laying there, chills filled my arms as i watched him. He looked through a drawer and took out a fairly small glass bottle of a clear liquid.

"What is that?" I asked in curiosity.

"Alcohol, luckily i had zhe chance to steal some from zhe Russians bottle" Richtofen inputed.

At that moment i remembered when i got a little cut on my arm when i was little and my mother wanted to smear rubbing alcohol on it. When she did it would sting so bad, i made her blow on it to try and take away the sting. I started thinking how bad it was gonna feel with this huge gash in my arm.

Richtofen popped the lid open and reached for my arm. He pulled it across and had the bottle of alchol above it, ready to pour it.

"Zhis vill sting alot dear" Richtofen stated.

I waited until the first drop hit my newly developed skin, as i seen it splash onto my skin and into my wound i squeezed my eyes and held in a scream. The pain was so bad that tensed up my hands into fisted, and my teeth clenched together.

"fuck!" I bursted out uncontrollably.

"Blow on it!"

Richtofen raised an eyebrow and he didn't know what i meant.

"Vhat?"

"Blow on my wound! It takes away the sting" I said quickly

He leaned down and started blowing lightly, as his cool breathe hit my wound, the pain started to decrease. I let out a relieved sigh that it was no longer painful as before.

"sorry my love, is it okay now?" Richtofen asked.

"Yes its okay"

"good to hear" Richtofen said.

He unrolled the bandage and started to wrap my arm in it, once again. It was stinging a bit once the fabric laid on top of my gash. Once he was done with my arm he gazed up at me with a stressed look.

"Vhy do you love zhe other men?" Richtofen said with a sigh.

"Its complicated to explain" I said.

"Zhis is vhy i don't like women, once i reveal my emotions zhey just throw it away" Richtofen started to raise his voice.

"Vhen i first got to know you, you took my breathe away, i couldnt zhink of anyzhing to say, but all of zhis means nothing to you!" He continued louder.

"But Richtofen I love you, and every detail you have" I said softly.

"Nein, you just like to get to me and see my soft and whimpy side" Richtofen said with anger.

"But i love your soft side, and your dark side" I said to him

The rim of his visor covered most of his forehead and eyes, but i could see the neon green eyes stare at me, his bangs hanging above them. In a flash Richtofen jumped on me and had a long sharp Bowie knife across my neck, a hair away from slitting my throat.

"Are you scared of my dark side?" Richtofen whispered.

I tried not to move or even swallow, i didnt want a knife in my throat. I was horrified of what he was doing, but in a way i loved it. Our noses touched and our breathe slid against. I carefully lifted my arm and placed my hand behind his head, pulling his lips closer to mine. Until his lips touched mine, Richtofen gave up and kissed me. Richtofen let go of the knife carelessly, hearing it echo as it clanged to the ground. His cold hands clapsed around my pale cheeks, stroking them time from time. I bit his lower lip making him jerk and his breathe turned shallow. I had my hands around Richtofen's skinny neck as his hands travelled my back up and down. I aparted from the kiss and bright green eyes were infront of me.

"Richtofen I love you, dont you forget" I said softly.

"ich liebe dich" He spoke german.

I already knew that he said 'i love you back' ive heard that sentence a bunch of times. As soon as we stood up we could hear the screams and yelling echo against the metal factory walls. I started to think about my arm and how the hell i was gonna hold a gun with just one weak arm.

"Richtofen, how am i suppose to fight with a injured arm" I said to him.

As he was reloading his gun he looked over at me and looked down at at my arm.

"Vill you be able to hold a pistol" He asked.

"Yes probably" I replied.

"Here" Richtofen said before throwing me a pistol.

"Stay vith me, but if zheres any zombies caught off gaurd shoot zhem vith that" Richtofen continued.

"Okay" I understood.

"Ill keep you safe from zhe blood craving zombies" Richtofen said.

After leaving the small room we crossed the metal bridge and seen some zombies ripping off barriers. Richtofen shot the 3 of them with his MP40 and kept going, down the stairs into the Thompson room. As i looked around no one was in the room, but i did see my Wunderwaff laying in the furnace room still.

I followed Richtofen as we went around the corner and jogged past the Speed Cola Machine. Richtofen let his gun flare out ammunition towards the zombies infront of us. I could hear zombies coming from behind us and quicklyn turned around and spotted them. I lifted my one good arm up and aimed at the zombies head, taking too shots it fell down dead.

"Come, up to zhe cat walk" Richtofen huffed.

We made our way towards the Cat walk room as we kept our eyes open for the undead. A zombies ran over from the Quick Revive spot and tried to attack Richtofen. Before i could shoot, he turned around and stabbed the zombie in the chest

with his bowie knife.

"Vhat were you vaiting for?!" Richtofen hissed.

"Sorry I didnt see him" I said back.

We ran up the stairs and reloaded our guns before any zombies could reach us. Richtofen started to back up making me squish into the corner of the catwalk. Richtofen pulled out his Ray gun and checked too see if it needed to be reloaded. As we waited a minute we could hear the yelling get closer and closer. I looked out the little windows and seen them coming, at least more then 8 were in the group.

"Stay behind me" Richtofen said.

As the zombies were close to the stairs Richtofen released glowing green rings, killing each zombie with just one shot. As more zombies followed behind Richtofen kept shooting them, before they could get to the top. After a moment of silence a sound echoed through the factory, then we could hear hell hounds beginning to spawn. Richtofen spotted one at the bottom of the stairs and quickly took two shots with his tay gun. We both watched as it died and fell to the ground. Richtofen was aware that he could hear two or three more coming into the room. Once he seen two of the hell hounds he shot them both down, with no hesitation. As Richtofen and I stood there silent, we could no longer hear a sound from a zombie nor a hell hound.

"I zhink its over" Richtofen reported.

He turned over and looked at me with his romantic cat like eyes. The Ray gun gripped in his gloved hands, his visor fitted on his head perfectly, MP40 dangling from his belt loop. What i was seeing right now was so sexy, he looked great with his long black German coat on, his black leaver gloves, dark grey pants shoved into his black boots. We both stood there and stared at each other, with no reason why. I started to walk towards him, little steps taken as i began getting closer. Once i reached a foot away from him, i hugged him around his waisted and looked up at him. Chin resting against his chest, blue eyes looking into his green. He started to pull off the scarf that was around my head and neck. He pulled me close to his face and looked deep into my eyes, sparkling in the cold breeze. Once he made his move and kissed me, i could feel his tongue slither through my small opened cavern. As i let my tongue twine around his, and spread saliva through out his whole mouth. Kissing him was like poison in my mouth, once I kiss him, i cant stop. Both of our hands trailing up and down our backs also clawing at each other, leaving fresh new scratches behind.

Richtofen aparted for air to talk "my dear, you are ever so pretty"

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

"Shall ve go back down to zhe Thompson room" His thick German accident flowed.

"We shall" I said before looping my arm through his.

As we walked down the stairs together and through the catwalk, i felt like a bride walking down the isle with, my husband. I started to wonder if i could ever marry him, or even have kids in that case. As we made our way past the Speed Cola machine i shook my thoughts away before we got into the Thompson room. As always I looked at the 3 men that sat there with their guns, staring off. Dempsey then looked over at Richtofen and I, then he noticed that our arms were linked together, like two couples in love. His face frowned and he hated every step we took towards him, looking at Richtofen made him sick. As i sat myself down beside Nikolai and Richtofen, i looked around wondering if we'll eat soon or not, we haven't ate in two days!

"Is there any food here?" I asked the whole gang.

"Yes, theres a crateful in that corner over there" Takeo said.

"Thanks, arent you guys hungry?" I asked, being surprised if they disagreed.

"Yes, too lazy to cook" Nikolai mumbled.

Tank shook his head agreeing with me, Richtofen didn't respond because he was busy cleaning off his Bowie knife, from that one close zombie.

"Well in gonna make something for all of us!" I said in joy.

"Do you need help?" Takeo asked with kindness.

"Nah ill be okay" I said to him.

"What are you gonna make us?" Dempsey asked with curiosity.

"You'll see" I winked at him before heading to the crates in the corner.

As i cracked open the lid of the crate i seen all kinds of meat, pans and pots. I started to think to myself if the meat was still edible to eat, it has to stay cold to keep from molding.

"Is this meat still good?" I hollered across the room.

"Yeah, the cold weather keeps that shit cold enough" Dempsey replied.

I went back to searching in the box of goodies, i picked up some onions,mushrooms, and two nice big peices of steak. I grabbed two pans and a box of matches to start a fire to fry the food. I set everything down across the other corner of the room, and wondered where i could get wood. Then that light bulb flickered on, I could just get some broken barriers. I walked over to a demolished barrier and picked up some pieces of wood. I came back and put the wood in the pile and some rocks around it. Before i could light a match i just realized theres no way i can start this wood on fire with a little match. As i looked around the room thinking a way out of this stubborn situation, i looked at Nikolai and seen his bottle of vodka glued to his hand.

"Nikolaiii" I sang to him.

As i took long strides to him, i stood tall over with puppy like eyes. He only gave me a questioned look, wondering what i would need from him.

"Can i have some vodka, please" I asked.

Nikolai's face grew with a grin as he looked at me astonished that i asked for some vodka.

"Good luck, he doesn't lend anyone his vodka" Dempsey chimed in.

"Well im sure he'll let me have some" I said towards Nikolai and Dempsey.

"I dont know Chloe, what will you do for me" Nikolai chuckled.

"Well depends what you want" I said.

"Hmm, how about a nice kiss for Nikolai" a cocky smirk appeared on his face.

Immediately Richtofen and Dempsey's head swung up and stared at the Russian with a sick hateful look. I did think to myself that i was starving and any way i could get food is to cook it, but i need alchol to start the fire.

"Deal" I said.

I leaned over to Nikolai's height and gave him the slightest kiss on his chap lips. His tongue snuck into my mouth as he explored my small warm cavern. Before i aparted from the kiss i sneakily took the vodka from his loosened hands, and hid it behind my back with my good arm.

"Mm, thanks chloe" Nikolai said, his goo-goo eyes never left mine.

"You can have some vodka now" He said before looking down at his empty hand.

"What, Where is it?" Nikolai paniced.

As he looked up over at Chloe he seen her raise it in the air, showing Nikolai that she has already stole it.

"Thanks niko" I called out.

As i looked down at the pile of wood, i slowly poured vodka all over it, soaking it in the flammable liquid. The 3 men watched her as she did so, curious of what she was doing with the vodka beside drink it. As i threw the bottle to my side i grabbed the matches from my pocket and lit one. I dropped it in to the wood and watched it as it all instantly caught on fire and began to burn.

"No, My vodka!" Nikolai whined.

"Dont worry, theres more" I said to him.

I leaned over and grabbed the pan and threw the 2 steaks on it, hovering the pan over the blazing fire. All 4 men moved over to the fire, warming themselves up as they took a seat on the cold ground. All of them sat and watched me cook up a mean steak, and stir up the onions and mushrooms into the pan also. Once i was finished i went over to grab 5 plates and some condiments from the crate and brought them over back to the circle. I dished up everyones plates with equal amounts of food, handing them out to the hungry men.

"Thanks baby" Dempsey said after he was given a plate of food.

"Thank you, it smells delicious" Takeo commented.

I smiled back in respond at Takeo. I walked over to Nikolai and handed him the plate, looking at his hungry expressions light up.

"Thank you!" Nikolai said cheerfully, while digging in with his bare hands.

As i dished up two more plates for Richtofen and I, i walked over and handed it to hime with a smile.

"Thanks" He said while patting his hand on a empty spot beside him.

Once i sat down i started to cut my steak in smaller pieces, easier to eat. I glanced around the circle and watched as some ate, and noticed that Nikolai was finished already.

As everyone scrapped every bit of food off their plates, i finished and savoured the last piece of my steak.

"That was cooked well, thank you" Takeo said while he bowed slightly.

"your welcome" i responded with a smile in his gratitude.

As Takeo left the rest of us, we all just sat there, in our own thoughts. Shortly, Richtofen stood up straight and marched out the room, his long legs making wide strides towards the stairs. Everyone watched as the third presence left the room, leaving Nikolai, Dempsey and I. I glanced over my shoulder to look outside from the thompson, wondering what time it was, or even what year it was.

"Do you guys know what time it is" i broke the silence.

"Nope" Nikolai burped.

I looked over at Dempsey waiting for his responce to answering my question. Looking over his bloodshot eyes and rather messy blonde hair. Sexy is what i recall it, his dogtags hung by his neck over the coat he had fond in the dressing room in Kino.

"Not too sure, the dark clouds make it more complicated" Dempsey inputed.

"Your right, its gotten a lot more miserable here" I said with annoyance.

"Its always been miserable,with those filthy meat sacks here" Dempsey muttered in annoyance.

He looked down at my arm and his facial expressions changed in a snap. He looked more in guilt and fustration, making me wonder whats wrong with him. I looked over and remembered that the Drunken Russian was still in presence, i only thought it wasn't a good idea to ask Dempsey what was wrong. I folded my arms as the chilly wind crept into the room. My mind went blank as i watched Dempsey stand up and leave the room, as a quite soul. I looked over at Nikolai and seen his greedy grin appear on his face. My face was a blank peice a paper, nothing written to show my expressions.

"Come and sit with Nikolai" He said with a grin.

"Not now" I said flat.

"How come, Nikolai wants to snuggle"

"Later, ok?"

"fine" He replied with a snarl.

I decided to go chase after Dempsey, it would be a good time to ask whats up with him. I left the room all to Nikolai as he say there alone with the fire.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Just a stroll" I replied.

"alright, stay safe baby" Nikolai reported.

I decided to go and check the mainframe out, see if Dempsey would be in there at all. I looked around and up at the Pack-a-punch machine.

"No sign of him here" I whispered to myself.

"Who ya lookin for?" A husky voice called, right on cue.

I turned around and seen Dempsey stand there, with his HK21 held in his hands steadily. I smiled, just happy to see him. He started to walk up to me, steps that could only last 5 seconds. While we both stood there, blue eyes glued together.

"Dempsey, is there something bothering you" I asked softly.

His eyes grew cold and his muscles loosened as he took a deep sigh, visible cold air escaping his mouth.

"I cant bare but think about you and look out for you all the time, but it gets so much harder seeing you with the others" Dempsey revealed.

I looked down at the ground, deciding what i shall say to him. My mind was all in a knot i couldnt think straight.

"Im sorry, i just cant think straight anymore. At a point i know its deeply wrong to be loving 2 other guys, and then at another point i think its all ok" I said with a sigh.

"I just want to leave… Me being here, is just a mistake!"

"But Chloe if you leave, we will all never see you again, and i don't want that, ill never find anyone that will be just as amazing as you were" He said softly.

"thanks Dempsey, but how will i ever choose who i want to be with" Stress escaping from my mouth.

"Thats your decision, when the right time comes you will know" He said while stroking my cheek.

"But what if i decide and it isnt you. What will you do, or think of" I dares myself asked.

Dempsey stood there for a moment as his hand let ho of my cheek and swung to his side.

"Well that i dont even know, if your gone from my life, i just feel so alone and dark" He said un sure about everything.

My jaw instantly started to shake up and down and my arms filled with goose bumps, man was i ever cold.

"Lets go back to the fire, you look cold" Dempsey said.

"Yeah sounds good" I smiled.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, relaxing and clearing his mind about everything. As his arm looped around my waist we started walking back to the thompson room.

I quickly ran over to the fire, leaving Dempsey walking behind . While we both sat down i glances over to Nikolai, whom was fast sleep, vodka attached to his gloved hands. I giggled to myself, but then slowly turning into a frown when i thought about Richtofen and Dempsey. I had a high feeling that i wouldn't last with Nikolai, lets face it, no one wants a drunk lazy guy to be there husband. Plus hes killed over five wives, i don't want to be the sixth one! Nikolai is a good looking man with a cute and bold personality, a strong big body. It was just between Dempsey and Richtofen, I was alarmed from a pitch yell in excitment. Both Dempsey and i looked at each other weirdly, then looked up at the stairs where the yelling echoed through.

"Good news everyone, after all zhese years, i now found a vay out of here, und ve can all get home" Richtofen spoke proudly.


	24. Chapter 24

I just wanted to thank everyone for over 1000+ views on this story, i enjoy writing this for you all!(^ω^ ) Happy 4th of July to those fellow Americans celebrating!

* * *

Chapter 24: Is it over

As i heard Richtofen's sentence flow through my ears, it was a miracle, i grew a smile from ear to ear.

"Really Doc?!" Dempsey said in excitment.

"Vhy yes, zhe doctor can accomplish anyzhing" He sneered.

"Well it took ya long enough" Dempsey shot at the Doctor.

"You can alvays stay here too Dempshey" Richtofen hissed, ending the conversation.

Dempsey couldn't believe that they finally got to leave this hell hole. But on the other hand he will miss killing all those zombies and getting new guns. But he'd rather be at home laying on the couch any day.

"Can we leave now!?" I asked in a rush.

"Ja, lets pack up" He announced.

I didn't care what i had i just wanted to be at home as quick as possible. I looked over to Nikolai and decided to wake him up and tell him the great news!

"Nikolai, get up!" I hollered over to his direction.

He moved around and shrugged before he opened his bloodshot eyes, rubbing them with his dirty hands.

"What do you want, Nikolai was sound asleep!" He grumbled with his woken voice.

"Were leaving Nikolai" Dempsey inputed.

"Ugh, why cant we ever settle down at a place for at least 2 weeks, what shit place are going to now" He asked in agony.

"Home" Dempsey said with a bright smile.

"What? Were leaving?" Nikolai asked confused.

"Ive fixed zhe teleporters to the location and date ve vant to go"

"You guys arent pullin my leg?" Nikolai asked unsure.

"Nein Russian, vere leaving right away" He reported.

"Finally" Nikolai bellowed.

"What year and date are we going too?" I asked nervously.

"All of zhe teleporters will be set to zhe time you vant, everyone vill be in zhere own time and country" Richtofen answered correctly.

"But theres only 4 teleporters, and 5 of us" Dempsey chimed in.

" Precisely, i vill be going vith my dear Chloe" Richtofen told.

"What makes you think that your going with her?!" Dempsey shouted in disgrace.

"Ve love each other very much, in fact more than your relationship with Chloe!" Richrofen scolded.

"Well how about we let Chloe choose!?" Dempsey said back.

They both turned to me with angry eyes, waiting for a response they want hear. My eyes grew with pain and worry as i was stared down.

"I dont know" I said quiet.

"Vhat do you mean, you don't know?" Richtofen squealed.

"Just give me some time to think" I replied softly.

As 10 minutes went by of silence in the room, i finally made my decision and was ready to leave.

"Im ready" I said to everyone.

They all stood up with their belongings, which happened to be their guns and some grenades to their liking.

"Good bye everyone, you deserve my full respect for ruling over the zombies together" Takeo said before leaving to Lab A.

"Seeya Tak!" Dempsey hollered.

"Bye Takeo" Nikolai said.

"Nice meeting you Takeo, goodbye!" I shouted before the Japanese soldier vanished up the stairs.

Nikolai grabbed his vodka and stood up, hardly keeping his own balance.

"Well i guess this is goodbye my fellow allies, its been great times drinking and killing! I hope to see you all soon, da?" Nikolai beamed.

"Same to you Nikolai, take care" Dempsey said with a grin.

"Nikolai, its been good killing with you" Richtofen said standing with his hand out. Waiting for a gentlemen handshake.

Nikolai looked down at Richtofens hand then looked into his eyes.

"Oh come here!" Nikolai barked before hugging Richtofen senseless.

Dempsey whom was standing behind got pulled in by the collar, a big group hug.

"Ok, Nikolai...let go" Richtofen pushed his last breathe.

"Hehe im gonna miss you guys!" Nikolai let go as the two men

stumbled from their feet. He looked over at me and smiled, walking towards me with his arms out for a hug. I stood up and emrassed the hug with him, arms wrapped around, keeping us warm. He took me by the shoulders and looked down at me, eyes dark.

"Chloe, you take care of yourself, ill miss you" Nikolai said while he pushed hair over my ear.

"Im gonna miss you too Nikolai!" I whimpered.

"Well this is goodbye i guess" Nikolai's last words before leaving for his teleporter.

A huge flash of white blinded everyone and someone, something grabbed Chloe and covered her mouth. I could only feel a hand secured over my mouth as i was strangled. As my vision was back to normal Richtofen,Dempsey and Nikolai all staredat me in with open jaws. Richthofen stood there, mouth moving motionless, trying to push words out, but couldn't. I slowly looked up with teary and scared eyes, i was strangled by the Samantha. My heart drop as we stood there, harsh breathing escaping my nose, mouth covered by him. Her other hand was clenched to a knife, holding in the air.

"Samantha, let go of her" Richtofen had yelled.

"Vhy should i, you killed my father that i loved, now im going to kill someone you love, Chloe" Samantha hissed in anger.

Richtofen's heart slowly starting to sink as he watched me move around and trying to break free with all the power and energy .But she was stronger then i thought, her skinny arm hooked under my arm and over my shoulder. Locking me into place, with no way out of the situation.

"Kill Richtofen, dont kill her!" Dempsey called out.

"Perhaps, but id rather torture and make his whole life miserable, making him watch Chloe die" Samantha screeched.

"Samantha dont do zhis" Richtofens voice low and soft.

As all of them were standing there, Dempsey decided to do something fast to end this nightmare. He snuck around slowly, without making a sound in his steps. Before Dempsey could get any closer to her and Chloe, Samantha noticed him.

"Say goodbye Chloe" Samantha screamed.

Samantha's knife jabbing down towards Chloes heart. Before any second could pass, Dempsey jumped after Chloe and pushed her out of the way, leaving the knife get stabbed into his shoulder. As i hit the ground hard i looked over my shoulder, and seen the most horrible sight of my life. Dempsey laid there with the knife in is shoulder, gasping in pain.

"Dempsey!" I yelled.

"Oopsies" Samantha giggled.

"How could you!" I yelled at her, tears dropping from my eyes.

I ran over to Dempsey and cradled his head as Nikolai sat beside him. Nikolai grabbed ahold of the knife and waited three seconds, before pulling it out from Dempeys shoulder.

"Fuck, Jesus christ!" Dempsey groaned.

As Nikolai pulled the very last bit of the Knife out, i took off my scarf and secured it tightly around his arm. Richtofen jogged over to us with a needle in is hand, ready to be injected.

"Whats that" I asked in a rush.

"Pain killer, it vill help with zhe horrible pain in his shoulder"

I watched as Richtofen pushed down the needle, releasing the chemical into his shoulder. Dempseys hands clawed at my leg as he took in the needle.

"Oh dear god!" Dempsey shouted.

I looked down at the knife which was full of blood, then looked up at Samantha. I slowly picked up the knife and ran towards her, knife pointing straight at her. Before i could take a step closer to her, the bright flash of light came back and took her away. I stepped back away and swung my forearm over my eyes, covering them from the blinding light. As the light flickered away, i turned my attention back to Dempsey, laying on the ground in pain. I felt so guilty and mad at the time, but felt so bad and worried for dear Dempsey.

"Im fine now" Dempsey grunted.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, i just cant move my shoulder a whole lot" Dempsey said.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him soft.

"Because i love you" Dempsey smiled.

My face grew a bright smile as i looked at him, i leaned towards him and kissed him. Both mouths sharing warm saliva.

"Fetch me their souls!" Samantha yelled.

Dempsey and i aparted from the kiss and looked around for the hell hounds to be unleashed. We all stood there in silence, we started to hear lots of screams and groans and hell hounds growling.

"Ve cant take zhem all, ve have to leave at this second!" Richtofen hollered.

Nikolai took off to his teleporter in the other lab across the map. Setting the dials to Moscow Russia, 1957

"Good bye everyone" Nikolai shouted, waving a hand goodbye.

"Bye niko!" I said back to him.

"Stay well man" Dempsey said while getting up.

As Dempsey stood up i took him by the hand and we ran off to the teleporter upstairs, leaving Richtofen behind.

"What are you doing?" Dempsey asked, slightly confused.

"I want you to come with me" I smiled.

Dempsey returned a smile back as we kept jogging to the teleporter. Richtofen stood there with his MP40, hands tightening in anger as he watched Dempsey and Chloe leave together.

"Kill her, kill him" A voice echoed in Richtofens head.

"Nein" Richtofen said back.

"You know you want too, kill them, NOW!" A voice screeched in his mind.

"Nein! Get out of my head" Richtofen yelled.

Richtofen was alarmed from a zombie that came in through the door. He shot it down and ran up the stairs and seen Dempsey and Chloe stand in the teleporter. He watched as the sparks and electricty flowed in the air. He could see Chloe wave goodbye, before they vanished. Richtofen's heart was crushed and sprinkled deep into his stomach, eyes raging anger, with tears. He wasnt going to let go so easily. He wasnt going to watch Chloe leave his life, all of those things hes done and said to her. Richtofen ran over to their teleporter and looked down at the dials. The year was set too 2014 and the location was set to Phoenix,Arizona. The exact spot to where they wanted, Richtofen thought was Chloe's street name and house number.

"plah, disgusting america" Richtofen snarled.

He stepped into the teleported and pushed the button, releasing electricity as he vanished into the future.

**THE END?**

* * *

Samantha's return was pretty harsh for Chloe and Dempsey. Is it the end for everyone, including Richtofens love for Chloe, next chapter will be posted soon to find out!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: He always gets what he wants

When i woke up my senses came to me, i could hear the birds whistling a melody and sweet smell of breakfast in the morning. The first thing i thought to myself that i had a hell of a dream. I was in Kino Der Toten with the 4 soldiers, and i fell in love with 3. I was really hot and sweating when i woke up, realizing i was in a big coat and weird pants and boots on.I was very weirded out of everything. But then I laughed to myself about the dream and sat up from my bed, stretching out unexpected soar muscles.

"Augh, why am i so soar in the arms" I asked myself.

The first thing i did was to change into better clothes, these were dirty and too old looking for me. As i took off the coat and my t-shrit, i slid on a tank top from my dresser. I then took off my pants and put on some jean shorts. I looked down at my arm, and seen a white bandage wrapped around. I wondered to myself if the dream was real but then again i must be crazy. I took off the bandage and jumped from what i was looking at, it was a big bruise with a tender middle, still healing. What the hell? When did this happen? I started to think back into my dream and remembered that i was bitten by one of those zombies. I shook my head and kept saying 'it was just a dream' to myself over and over. As i looked over my arm on the ground, i noticed some stain on my t-shirt. I picked it up and took a closer look at the dark red stains.

"Is this blood?" I whispered to myself.

While i was investigating my t-shirt i heard a loud thump come from my closet. I jumped and dropped the t-shirt, my full attention towards the sound.

"agh, my head" A voice muttered.

"Who's in there!?" I shouted.

As the door creaked open i grabbed my straightener for a weapon. Watching the door swing wide open, Dempsey was standing there, looking too big for that closet. My eyes widened as i stared at him and all i thought was it wasnt a dream!

"Dempsey, are you alright?" I asked.

"Where are we?" He said while his eyes wondered around my bedroom.

"Were in Phoenix, its 2014 here and this is my bedroom!" I said to him with a smile.

"Holy shit" Dempsey murmured.

A knock at my door was heard, and i quickly rammed Dempsey back into the closet.

"Hunny come and eat" My mother said through the door.

"Okay be there in a sec" I replied shakily.

I waited till i could hear her going down the stairs, i went over and opened my closet, letting Dempsey drop out.

"Who was that?" Dempsey asked, walking towards the window.

"My mother" I answered while i watched him walk around my room.

My mind was going crazy as i thought what i could do with Dempsey. I never really put in any thought about him in my house. I guess ill just have to introduce him as my boyfriend later on in the day.

"Ok, Dempsey stay in my room and do not leave what so ever!" I spoke clearly.

"Ok, can you bring some food back up here?"Dempsey whined.

"Fine, ill be right back"

"Ok, seeya babe" Dempsey whispered.

I left the room making my steps down the stairs quickly, heading towards the kitchen. As i sat down with my mother and father, i took a handful of hash browns some bacon and one pancake. I poured maple syrup over my pancake watching it drizzle, for the perfect touch!

"So where were you last night" my father asked.

"I uhh, i was at Jills house, for awhile then i came home late at night" I poured out lies.

"I see, we wondered you'd come back home again" My mother said softly.

I began scarfing down my food as i wondered about Dempsey in my room. As i finished i brought my plate to the sink and rinsed it off, returning back to the table full of food. I almost forgot to tell my parents about my new boyfriend 'Dempsey'.

"Hey mom, dad is it alright if my boyfriend comes over for supper tonight?" I pleaded with a sweet voice.

"Since when were you dating someone?" My mother asked shocked.

"Its been 3 weeks" I said to her.

"Well alright, as long as its okay with your father" My mother said.

"It fine by me"

"Thanks guys!" I said before i took more food in my hands.

I ran back upstairs into my room, seeing Dempsey lay on top of my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I got you some food"

"Thank you" Dempsey said before taking it.

"Ok, this is the plan. So later your gonna jump out the window and come around the house and knock, just be yourself, and dont bring up War stories or zombie stories, or im dead" I explained to him.

"Got it" He replied.

I looked at Dempsey and things needed to change around here. He needed different clothes, a casaul look will do.

"You need to change clothes" I commented.

"Whats wrong with the ones im wearing?" Dempsey mumbled through his food.

"Blood stains, army camo, that isnt gonna work out"

"Okay, well do you have clothes for me?" Dempsey inputed.

"Shit" I gasped.

I wasnt going to take any of my dads clothes because he would notice right away when he see's Dempsey.

"I guess your gonna have to shop in that outfit" I mumbled.

I grabbed my wallet, phone and also the keys to my car.

"Can you jump out the window and go to my car in the driveway" I whispered to him.

"Ok"

I watched as Dempsey opened the window and climbed out carefully, then jumping down about 8 feet down. I ran downstairs and was about to leave out the door, before my mother stopped me.

"Where do you think your going missy?" She asked.

"Im gonna go to the mall and check out some new shoes" I told.

"Alright be back by 2:00"

"Okie dokie" I said before slamming the door.

I jogged over to the car and seen Dempsey lean against it, in his dirty, blood filled clothes. I unlocked the car and we hopped in, taking off to the mall.

"Well the future isnt much" Dempsey muttered.

I reached down into my back pocket and grabbed my Iphone, showing it infront of Dempsey's vision.

"Whats this?" He asked, taking it from my hands.

"Its a cell phone, called the Iphone" I told to his understandings.

"What!? This is a phone!" He

hollered.

"Its so small, and light!" Dempsey jumped astonished.

"Yes, you can go on the internet, play games, listen to music, text" I continued explaining.

"Whats text?"

"Its where you can contact someone with just a digital message"

"I see, how do you turn it on?" He asked excited.

"Push the button on top" I pointed it out to him.

He watched as the Iphone turned on, colorful and bright to his sight.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Dempsey smiled.

As we pulled up to the outdoor mall, i gave him a pep talk before leaving the car.

"Ok, just be cool" Looking at him, i started to worry about his clothing.

"Loose the shirt" I commanded.

"Why?"

"Its covered with blood, people will be weirded out" I chatted.

"Okay"

I watched as he took his camo short sleeve shirt off, revealing a white wife beater. My eyes soaked every muscle of him that i could see, making me drool over him. We left the car and headed towards the first store called boys n wear. While we were walking down, most of the teenaged girls were staring at Dempsey, giggling in fact.

"Uh, why is there girls staring at me" Dempsey asked.

"Cause your the Tank Dempsey" I inputed.

"How do they know me" He asked with a happy grin.

"Trust me, you dont wanna know" I started to laugh.

I thought about all of those Fanfics of DempseyXRichtofen and DempseyXNikolai, and even Takeo! I started to laugh even more about thinking of it, causing a scene in the mall.

"Why is it so funny?" He asked with a grump face.

"Ill show you later" I giggled.

Once we arrived at the store, i started to look for some dark jeans and some t-shirt. I needed an outfit that suited him and was more casual for his tough look.

"What size of pants are you?" I asked.

"Not sure" Dempsey muttered as he picked up some shorts.

I let out a sigh as i grabbed 3 different sizes of jeans, and grabbing some nice tops to go with.

"Go try these on, if they dont fit ill get a different size for you" I said, leading him to the dressing room.

"Ok" He said while closing the door to the changing room.

I wasted my time and looked for more clothes for Dempsey, waiting on him to change into those newly clothes. As i peeked over i seen Dempsey open the door and come out with Dark jeans, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, army boots still in place. Everything turned slow motion as Dempsey walked to me, looked so perfect on him, anything would look perfect. He had his old clothes all bunched up in his hands.

"You look great" I said with a smile.

"Thanks baby"

"Does it all fit well?" I asked before going to the till.

"Yeah, perfectly" He smiled.

"Ok lets go pay" I inputed.

We walked over to the till and i started to wonder how were gonna pay when Dempsey's wearing the clothes. Ill just get the till worker to scan what hes wearing.

"Hi, im can you scan the clothes on him" I said full of embarresment.

Dempsey gave a me a questioned, more confused.

"Ok" The till worked muttered.

"Can you turn around for me" She said towards Dempsey.

He did so and she scanned the pants and shirt, coming to a total of $45.00. Once we paid we left the store and made our way to my car. once again, every teenage girl was staring at Dempsey, their eyes glimpsing his mucles under his shirt and his bright blue eyes. I was surprised that no girls ran up to Dempsey, drooling for him! I unlocked my car and we got in and took off back to my place.

"Ok, when we have supper with my parents your name is still Tank Dempsey, you go to University here, you met me at the mall" I said quicker than i should of.

"Ok whatever you say hun"

Once we arrived back at my house i took a deep breathe, praying that everything will be ok and a secret. I got out of the car and walked to the front door with Dempsey,i looked up at him and it seemed he wasn't nervous a bit. I noticed that both of my parents the vehicles were gone, must of left for work again. We walked through the door and i decided to take him to the living room, where we can have more privacy. I took out a comedy movie and turned the tv on, as he plot himself on the couch. Once i got the movie going i went over and sat with Dempsey, cuddling into his chest. His arm wrapped around me pulling us closer together.

"This feels so good to be with you, in the real world" Dempsey spoke soft into my cheek.

"Yeah, im glad your hear with me" I smiled.

He sat up and looked down into my eyes, closing in our faces with the force of his hand behind my head. He leaped his tongue through my lips, sending a shiver up my body. The doorbell rang and i jumped out in surprise, wondering who could be at the door at this time.

"Dont get it" Dempsey muttered as he laid kisses on my neck.

"It'll only take a second" I said getting up from the couch.

I walked to the door and opened it, my eyes opened wide and my mind was in disbelief. Edward Richtofen stood there infront of me, frowned lips and anger filled eyes. Still wearing his nazi outfit with his boots and Red symbol around his arm, blood covering his clothes.

"Vell hello Chloe" His voice sharp.

As Dempsey sat there day dreaming once he heard the German Accent he shot upwards. But then again he relaxed after thinking theres no way Richtofen could be here, even if he was, he couldnt find us. His thoughts started to shine as he thought about not being with the Doctor ever again, and that Chloe picked him before the Richtofen.

I stood there frozen as i stared inti Richtofen's devilish eyes, mouth gaped open, breathing slow.

"Hi" I nearly whispered for him to hear me.

At the moment as i blinked Richtofen charged at me, his hands cuffed my neck. He strangled me down to the stairs and he tried to choke me. Breaths failing to escape through my throat.

Dempsey jumped from the couch and seen Richtofen on top if Chloe, choking her with his black gloved hands. He ran over and kicked Richtofen in the ribs, making him fall the the ground. I sat myself up trying ti catch my breathe, taking slow and breathes. Dempsey kneeled down to help me get back to my feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, and why are you here!" Dempsey shouted, anger boiling through his system.

"Shut it you swine, zhe one reason i came is for Chloe!" Richtofen shouted as he stood up straight.

Dempsey leaned in until Richtofen's long narrow nose touched his, anger filling the air.

"Chloe isnt going anywhere with you" Dempsey shouted "She already picked who she wants to be with, and thats me"

Richtofen stood away from Dempsey eyes still glaring at each other. I stood their with my shaky arms folded together, holding my position as they both insulted each other.

"Dempshey, she clearly hasn't decided" Richtofen skimmed a glance at me before pointing fingers. "Look at zhe facial expressions, shes clearly lost"

"Shes already decided Richtofen, leave!" Dempsey hollered.

"Nein, i vant to see vhat she says"

"Fine, Chloe tell him" Dempsey snorted.

The only thing going through my head was, nothing. I was totally blank about which man i love, i never knew that it would be this hard, to chose a man over another. Richtofen stood over me with his hand held out, as i reached for it he took me to a separate room. He sat me down as he looked into his eyes, calm. As we both sat there silent, Dempsey stood there with his arms crossed, waiting.

"I miss you when I'm not with you, when I'm not with you all I do is think about you,when I think about you I just want to be with you,and when I'm with you it's like all of my dreams have come true" Richtofen whispered in my eat soft.

His words made me melt and smile brightly, he instantly boosted my self esteem and happiness. Those words coming out from Edward Richtofen, weren't just any ordinate words, they were his, from the heart. He leaned in and let his lips meet with mine, letting his tongue slither through. I aparted from the kiss and watched as his eye lids lifted, revealing poison green eyes.

"Oh come on" Dempsey mumbled.

Richtofen stood up and slid his hand under my thighs and lifted me up, supporting my back also. Taking me up the stairs leaving Dempsey at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dempshey you see, I alvays get

vhat i vant!" Richtofen hissed.

"Richtofen put her down!" Dempsey hollered.

"Nien"

Richtofen turned around and carried me into my room, closing the door with his foot. He gently laid me down on the bed and began kissing down my neck. Before we could do anything else he went and locked the bedroom door. Turning around with a grin on his face, he came over to the bed and looked into my eyes. He began to lick and bite at my neck, a feeling that couldn't be described, he was so good at making you crave more. I could feel him sink his teeth into my skin and draw fresh blood to Richtofens lips, sucking at the newly wound.

"O-oh Richtofen" my voice cracked

His hand started to trail down my body and began to struggle taking off my shorts. He sat up and ripped them off from my legs. He rested down on the bed and kissed my, letting our tongues twine around. I bit his lower lip until i could taste the blood that drew out. Richtofen let out a low moan as he felt the lip sting from the gash Chloe left him. I let my hands slid down past his torso, once i found his groin area i started to rub my hand up and down his dick. Richtofens eyebrows shot upwards as he found Chloes hands rub and squeeze. He let out a soft moan into the kiss, enjoying what hes in.

"Get up, i cant take zhis anymore" Richtofen muttered.

I stood and watched as Richtofen unhooked his belt and ripped his boots off, kicking them in the corner. Sliding off his pants and underwear right away, revealing his hard membrane between his legs. He undid his long sleeved shirt and tie, throwing them in the stash of clothes.

Richtofen took a step towards me and brabbed the bottom of my shirt, yanking it up and over my head. I stood there with my bra and panties waiting for what Richtofen wanted next, instead he just stared at me.

"Beautiful body" Richtofen mumbled under his breathe.

I knew exactly how Richtofen liked everything, you make him patient for everything. I walked to him slowly and pushed him down to sit on the bed. I began to his kiss and lick his neck and slowly went below, past his chest and lower to his groin.

"Mmm, ja" Richtofen bellowed.

Once i got to his membrance i teased it by licking the tip in circular motions. I could see how Richtofen held back a moan, jerking his head back from the waves of pleasure that hit him hard.

"Richtofen! Open this door" Dempsey yelled, pounding at the door.

I held my head up from the noises and started to feel guilty about this situation. I was instantly pushed back down by Richtofens hand behind my head.

"Ignore him, he'll leave" Richtofen said softly.

I went back and took in the whole membrane into my mouth, coating it with saliva.

"Ah Ja Chloe!" Richtofen yelled,trying to piss Dempsey off more.

"What the fuck, you guys are banging!?" Dempsey shouted as he walked back downstairs.

We could here the door slam, from Dempsey leaving the house.

I kept my head straight and bobbed my head up and down his long and hard organ, that craved more. Richtofen could feel his knees shake as pleasure flowed through his blood.

I let my hand stroke down Richtofen, getting a slight moan from him. licking from the bottom slowly to the tip, eyes locked with his, making him twitch and jerk as he sat there taking in everything.

"Mein Gott"

He grabbed a hold of my hair and pushed in deeper, escaping a moan from the Nazi's mouth. Richtofen stood up and grabbed my hands, lifting me from my knees. He threw me on the bed as my head sunk into the soft pillows. He hooked onto my panties and slid them past my thighs, and soon off completely. His own lips slid softly against my exposed skin on

A big hand slid to my thigh and pushed my legs open without effort. He stood at the end of the bed and pulled me closer, a shade of red crept on my face as he smiled down at me. He pushed in his membrane into me slowly, and carefully.

My hands tightened and clawed to the blanket as i felt each thrust hit me.

"You feel so gut" Richtofen growled.

He started to pick up the past as his hands were planted on each side of me. He darted his tongue into mouth and coated every inch with warm saliva. I watched as he started to pull something out from his pocket, seeing the sharp blade mirror, it was a ballistic knife. My eyes widened, fearing why he brought out a knife while having sex. He brought the knife to my chest and slid it under my braw and yanked it upwards, tearing the bra in half. It fell from my breasts and he slid it off from arms. His fingertips trailed across my my chest and grabbed at one of my breasts. Squeezing it from time, pulling a groan from my dry lips.

Richtofen began to pick up the pace with his thrusts, each one hitting harder against me. I could start to feel shaky and numb, i knew i was going to cum.

"Im cumming" His voice edgy in my neck.

Before i knew it, Richtofen gave it one last and hard thrust into me. With a groan from Richtofen,we both reached our climax and came, realising his seed on my stomach. Richtofen's legs gave out and he let himseld fall to the bed beside me. I looked over and smiled at him before placing a kiss on the lips. His lips fit in so perfect with mine, his teeth sinking into my bottom lip, made my stomach turn with butterflys.

"Zhat vas wunderbar Chloe" Richtofen spoke under the kiss. "I,love you so you much"

"I love you too" I parted for air.

"How am i gonna tell my parents this" I said soft.

"Just tell zhem that i am your Chapter 25: He always gets what he wants

When i woke up my senses came to me, i could hear the birds whistling a melody and sweet smell of breakfast in the morning. The first thing i thought to myself that i had a hell of a dream. I was in Kino Der Toten with the 4 soldiers, and i fell in love with 3. I was really hot and sweating when i woke up, realizing i was in a big coat and weird pants and boots on.I was very weirded out of everything. But then I laughed to myself about the dream and sat up from my bed, stretching out unexpected soar muscles.

"Augh, why am i so soar in the arms" I asked myself.

The first thing i did was to change into better clothes, these were dirty and too old looking for me. As i took off the coat and my t-shrit, i slid on a tank top from my dresser. I then took off my pants and put on some jean shorts. I looked down at my arm, and seen a white bandage wrapped around. I wondered to myself if the dream was real but then again i must be crazy. I took off the bandage and jumped from what i was looking at, it was a big bruise with a tender middle, still healing. What the hell? When did this happen? I started to think back into my dream and remembered that i was bitten by one of those zombies. I shook my head and kept saying 'it was just a dream' to myself over and over. As i looked over my arm on the ground, i noticed some stain on my t-shirt. I picked it up and took a closer look at the dark red stains.

"Is this blood?" I whispered to myself.

While i was investigating my t-shirt i heard a loud thump come from my closet. I jumped and dropped the t-shirt, my full attention towards the sound.

"agh, my head" A voice muttered.

"Who's in there!?" I shouted.

As the door creaked open i grabbed my straightener for a weapon. Watching the door swing wide open, Dempsey was standing there, looking too big for that closet. My eyes widened as i stared at him and all i thought was it wasnt a dream!

"Dempsey, are you alright?" I asked.

"Where are we?" He said while his eyes wondered around my bedroom.

"Were in Phoenix, its 2014 here and this is my bedroom!" I said to him with a smile.

"Holy shit" Dempsey murmured.

A knock at my door was heard, and i quickly rammed Dempsey back into the closet.

"Hunny come and eat" My mother said through the door.

"Okay be there in a sec" I replied shakily.

I waited till i could hear her going down the stairs, i went over and opened my closet, letting Dempsey drop out.

"Who was that?" Dempsey asked, walking towards the window.

"My mother" I answered while i watched him walk around my room.

My mind was going crazy as i thought what i could do with Dempsey. I never really put in any thought about him in my house. I guess ill just have to introduce him as my boyfriend later on in the day.

"Ok, Dempsey stay in my room and do not leave what so ever!" I spoke clearly.

"Ok, can you bring some food back up here?"Dempsey whined.

"Fine, ill be right back"

"Ok, seeya babe" Dempsey whispered.

I left the room making my steps down the stairs quickly, heading towards the kitchen. As i sat down with my mother and father, i took a handful of hash browns some bacon and one pancake. I poured maple syrup over my pancake watching it drizzle, for the perfect touch!

"So where were you last night" my father asked.

"I uhh, i was at Jills house, for awhile then i came home late at night" I poured out lies.

"I see, we wondered you'd come back home again" My mother said softly.

I began scarfing down my food as i wondered about Dempsey in my room. As i finished i brought my plate to the sink and rinsed it off, returning back to the table full of food. I almost forgot to tell my parents about my new boyfriend 'Dempsey'.

"Hey mom, dad is it alright if my boyfriend comes over for supper tonight?" I pleaded with a sweet voice.

"Since when were you dating someone?" My mother asked shocked.

"Its been 3 weeks" I said to her.

"Well alright, as long as its okay with your father" My mother said.

"It fine by me"

"Thanks guys!" I said before i took more food in my hands.

I ran back upstairs into my room, seeing Dempsey lay on top of my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I got you some food"

"Thank you" Dempsey said before taking it.

"Ok, this is the plan. So later your gonna jump out the window and come around the house and knock, just be yourself, and dont bring up War stories or zombie stories, or im dead" I explained to him.

"Got it" He replied.

I looked at Dempsey and things needed to change around here. He needed different clothes, a casaul look will do.

"You need to change clothes" I commented.

"Whats wrong with the ones im wearing?" Dempsey mumbled through his food.

"Blood stains, army camo, that isnt gonna work out"

"Okay, well do you have clothes for me?" Dempsey inputed.

"Shit" I gasped.

I wasnt going to take any of my dads clothes because he would notice right away when he see's Dempsey.

"I guess your gonna have to shop in that outfit" I mumbled.

I grabbed my wallet, phone and also the keys to my car.

"Can you jump out the window and go to my car in the driveway" I whispered to him.

"Ok"

I watched as Dempsey opened the window and climbed out carefully, then jumping down about 8 feet down. I ran downstairs and was about to leave out the door, before my mother stopped me.

"Where do you think your going missy?" She asked.

"Im gonna go to the mall and check out some new shoes" I told.

"Alright be back by 2:00"

"Okie dokie" I said before slamming the door.

I jogged over to the car and seen Dempsey lean against it, in his dirty, blood filled clothes. I unlocked the car and we hopped in, taking off to the mall.

"Well the future isnt much" Dempsey muttered.

I reached down into my back pocket and grabbed my Iphone, showing it infront of Dempsey's vision.

"Whats this?" He asked, taking it from my hands.

"Its a cell phone, called the Iphone" I told to his understandings.

"What!? This is a phone!" He

hollered.

"Its so small, and light!" Dempsey jumped astonished.

"Yes, you can go on the internet, play games, listen to music, text" I continued explaining.

"Whats text?"

"Its where you can contact someone with just a digital message"

"I see, how do you turn it on?" He asked excited.

"Push the button on top" I pointed it out to him.

He watched as the Iphone turned on, colorful and bright to his sight.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Dempsey smiled.

As we pulled up to the outdoor mall, i gave him a pep talk before leaving the car.

"Ok, just be cool" Looking at him, i started to worry about his clothing.

"Loose the shirt" I commanded.

"Why?"

"Its covered with blood, people will be weirded out" I chatted.

"Okay"

I watched as he took his camo short sleeve shirt off, revealing a white wife beater. My eyes soaked every muscle of him that i could see, making me drool over him. We left the car and headed towards the first store called boys n wear. While we were walking down, most of the teenaged girls were staring at Dempsey, giggling in fact.

"Uh, why is there girls staring at me" Dempsey asked.

"Cause your the Tank Dempsey" I inputed.

"How do they know me" He asked with a happy grin.

"Trust me, you dont wanna know" I started to laugh.

I thought about all of those Fanfics of DempseyXRichtofen and DempseyXNikolai, and even Takeo! I started to laugh even more about thinking of it, causing a scene in the mall.

"Why is it so funny?" He asked with a grump face.

"Ill show you later" I giggled.

Once we arrived at the store, i started to look for some dark jeans and some t-shirt. I needed an outfit that suited him and was more casual for his tough look.

"What size of pants are you?" I asked.

"Not sure" Dempsey muttered as he picked up some shorts.

I let out a sigh as i grabbed 3 different sizes of jeans, and grabbing some nice tops to go with.

"Go try these on, if they dont fit ill get a different size for you" I said, leading him to the dressing room.

"Ok" He said while closing the door to the changing room.

I wasted my time and looked for more clothes for Dempsey, waiting on him to change into those newly clothes. As i peeked over i seen Dempsey open the door and come out with Dark jeans, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, army boots still in place. Everything turned slow motion as Dempsey walked to me, looked so perfect on him, anything would look perfect. He had his old clothes all bunched up in his hands.

"You look great" I said with a smile.

"Thanks baby"

"Does it all fit well?" I asked before going to the till.

"Yeah, perfectly" He smiled.

"Ok lets go pay" I inputed.

We walked over to the till and i started to wonder how were gonna pay when Dempsey's wearing the clothes. Ill just get the till worker to scan what hes wearing.

"Hi, im can you scan the clothes on him" I said full of embarresment.

Dempsey gave a me a questioned, more confused.

"Ok" The till worked muttered.

"Can you turn around for me" She said towards Dempsey.

He did so and she scanned the pants and shirt, coming to a total of $45.00. Once we paid we left the store and made our way to my car. once again, every teenage girl was staring at Dempsey, their eyes glimpsing his mucles under his shirt and his bright blue eyes. I was surprised that no girls ran up to Dempsey, drooling for him! I unlocked my car and we got in and took off back to my place.

"Ok, when we have supper with my parents your name is still Tank Dempsey, you go to University here, you met me at the mall" I said quicker than i should of.

"Ok whatever you say hun"

Once we arrived back at my house i took a deep breathe, praying that everything will be ok and a secret. I got out of the car and walked to the front door with Dempsey,i looked up at him and it seemed he wasn't nervous a bit. I noticed that both of my parents the vehicles were gone, must of left for work again. We walked through the door and i decided to take him to the living room, where we can have more privacy. I took out a comedy movie and turned the tv on, as he plot himself on the couch. Once i got the movie going i went over and sat with Dempsey, cuddling into his chest. His arm wrapped around me pulling us closer together.

"This feels so good to be with you, in the real world" Dempsey spoke soft into my cheek.

"Yeah, im glad your hear with me" I smiled.

He sat up and looked down into my eyes, closing in our faces with the force of his hand behind my head. He leaped his tongue through my lips, sending a shiver up my body. The doorbell rang and i jumped out in surprise, wondering who could be at the door at this time.

"Dont get it" Dempsey muttered as he laid kisses on my neck.

"It'll only take a second" I said getting up from the couch.

I walked to the door and opened it, my eyes opened wide and my mind was in disbelief. Edward Richtofen stood there infront of me, frowned lips and anger filled eyes. Still wearing his nazi outfit with his boots and Red symbol around his arm, blood covering his clothes.

"Vell hello Chloe" His voice sharp.

As Dempsey sat there day dreaming once he heard the German Accent he shot upwards. But then again he relaxed after thinking theres no way Richtofen could be here, even if he was, he couldnt find us. His thoughts started to shine as he thought about not being with the Doctor ever again, and that Chloe picked him before the Richtofen.

I stood there frozen as i stared inti Richtofen's devilish eyes, mouth gaped open, breathing slow.

"Hi" I nearly whispered for him to hear me.

At the moment as i blinked Richtofen charged at me, his hands cuffed my neck. He strangled me down to the stairs and he tried to choke me. Breaths failing to escape through my throat.

Dempsey jumped from the couch and seen Richtofen on top if Chloe, choking her with his black gloved hands. He ran over and kicked Richtofen in the ribs, making him fall the the ground. I sat myself up trying ti catch my breathe, taking slow and breathes. Dempsey kneeled down to help me get back to my feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, and why are you here!" Dempsey shouted, anger boiling through his system.

"Shut it you swine, zhe one reason i came is for Chloe!" Richtofen shouted as he stood up straight.

Dempsey leaned in until Richtofen's long narrow nose touched his, anger filling the air.

"Chloe isnt going anywhere with you" Dempsey shouted "She already picked who she wants to be with, and thats me"

Richtofen stood away from Dempsey eyes still glaring at each other. I stood their with my shaky arms folded together, holding my position as they both insulted each other.

"Dempshey, she clearly hasn't decided" Richtofen skimmed a glance at me before pointing fingers. "Look at zhe facial expressions, shes clearly lost"

"Shes already decided Richtofen, leave!" Dempsey hollered.

"Nein, i vant to see vhat she says"

"Fine, Chloe tell him" Dempsey snorted.

The only thing going through my head was, nothing. I was totally blank about which man i love, i never knew that it would be this hard, to chose a man over another. Richtofen stood over me with his hand held out, as i reached for it he took me to a separate room. He sat me down as he looked into his eyes, calm. As we both sat there silent, Dempsey stood there with his arms crossed, waiting.

"I miss you when I'm not with you, when I'm not with you all I do is think about you,when I think about you I just want to be with you,and when I'm with you it's like all of my dreams have come true" Richtofen whispered in my eat soft.

His words made me melt and smile brightly, he instantly boosted my self esteem and happiness. Those words coming out from Edward Richtofen, weren't just any ordinate words, they were his, from the heart. He leaned in and let his lips meet with mine, letting his tongue slither through. I aparted from the kiss and watched as his eye lids lifted, revealing poison green eyes.

"Oh come on" Dempsey mumbled.

Richtofen stood up and slid his hand under my thighs and lifted me up, supporting my back also. Taking me up the stairs leaving Dempsey at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dempshey you see, I alvays get

vhat i vant!" Richtofen hissed.

"Richtofen put her down!" Dempsey hollered.

"Nien"

Richtofen turned around and carried me into my room, closing the door with his foot. He gently laid me down on the bed and began kissing down my neck. Before we could do anything else he went and locked the bedroom door. Turning around with a grin on his face, he came over to the bed and looked into my eyes. He began to lick and bite at my neck, a feeling that couldn't be described, he was so good at making you crave more. I could feel him sink his teeth into my skin and draw fresh blood to Richtofens lips, sucking at the newly wound.

"O-oh Richtofen" my voice cracked

His hand started to trail down my body and began to struggle taking off my shorts. He sat up and ripped them off from my legs. He rested down on the bed and kissed my, letting our tongues twine around. I bit his lower lip until i could taste the blood that drew out. Richtofen let out a low moan as he felt the lip sting from the gash Chloe left him. I let my hands slid down past his torso, once i found his groin area i started to rub my hand up and down his dick. Richtofens eyebrows shot upwards as he found Chloes hands rub and squeeze. He let out a soft moan into the kiss, enjoying what hes in.

"Get up, i cant take zhis anymore" Richtofen muttered.

I stood and watched as Richtofen unhooked his belt and ripped his boots off, kicking them in the corner. Sliding off his pants and underwear right away, revealing his hard membrane between his legs. He undid his long sleeved shirt and tie, throwing them in the stash of clothes.

Richtofen took a step towards me and brabbed the bottom of my shirt, yanking it up and over my head. I stood there with my bra and panties waiting for what Richtofen wanted next, instead he just stared at me.

"Beautiful body" Richtofen mumbled under his breathe.

I knew exactly how Richtofen liked everything, you make him patient for everything. I walked to him slowly and pushed him down to sit on the bed. I began to his kiss and lick his neck and slowly went below, past his chest and lower to his groin.

"Mmm, ja" Richtofen bellowed.

Once i got to his membrance i teased it by licking the tip in circular motions. I could see how Richtofen held back a moan, jerking his head back from the waves of pleasure that hit him hard.

"Richtofen! Open this door" Dempsey yelled, pounding at the door.

I held my head up from the noises and started to feel guilty about this situation. I was instantly pushed back down by Richtofens hand behind my head.

"Ignore him, he'll leave" Richtofen said softly.

I went back and took in the whole membrane into my mouth, coating it with saliva.

"Ah Ja Chloe!" Richtofen yelled,trying to piss Dempsey off more.

"What the fuck, you guys are banging!?" Dempsey shouted as he walked back downstairs.

We could here the door slam, from Dempsey leaving the house.

I kept my head straight and bobbed my head up and down his long and hard organ, that craved more. Richtofen could feel his knees shake as pleasure flowed through his blood.

I let my hand stroke down Richtofen, getting a slight moan from him. licking from the bottom slowly to the tip, eyes locked with his, making him twitch and jerk as he sat there taking in everything.

"Mein Gott"

He grabbed a hold of my hair and pushed in deeper, escaping a moan from the Nazi's mouth. Richtofen stood up and grabbed my hands, lifting me from my knees. He threw me on the bed as my head sunk into the soft pillows. He hooked onto my panties and slid them past my thighs, and soon off completely. His own lips slid softly against my exposed skin on

A big hand slid to my thigh and pushed my legs open without effort. He stood at the end of the bed and pulled me closer, a shade of red crept on my face as he smiled down at me. He pushed in his membrane into me slowly, and carefully.

My hands tightened and clawed to the blanket as i felt each thrust hit me.

"You feel so gut" Richtofen growled.

He started to pick up the past as his hands were planted on each side of me. He darted his tongue into mouth and coated every inch with warm saliva. I watched as he started to pull something out from his pocket, seeing the sharp blade mirror, it was a ballistic knife. My eyes widened, fearing why he brought out a knife while having sex. He brought the knife to my chest and slid it under my braw and yanked it upwards, tearing the bra in half. It fell from my breasts and he slid it off from arms. His fingertips trailed across my my chest and grabbed at one of my breasts. Squeezing it from time, pulling a groan from my dry lips.

Richtofen began to pick up the pace with his thrusts, each one hitting harder against me. I could start to feel shaky and numb, i knew i was going to cum.

"Im cumming" His voice edgy in my neck.

Before i knew it, Richtofen gave it one last and hard thrust into me. With a groan from Richtofen,we both reached our climax and came, realising his seed on my stomach. Richtofen's legs gave out and he let himseld fall to the bed beside me. I looked over and smiled at him before placing a kiss on the lips. His lips fit in so perfect with mine, his teeth sinking into my bottom lip, made my stomach turn with butterflys.

"Zhat vas wunderbar Chloe" Richtofen spoke under the kiss. "I,love you so you much"

"I love you too" I parted for air.

"How am i gonna tell my parents this" I said soft.

"Just tell zhem that i am your _Doctor_" Richtofen winked.

The End

* * *

Awe, I'm done writing this fanfic:( I wouldn't mind any suggestions for a future Fanfiction of nazi zombies, PM or leave a review of what you think i should write! This chapter was really hard for Chloe to pick, i love Dempsey and Richtofen a lot!


End file.
